


Wbrew Grawitacji

by Kruk_w_Cukrze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marauders' Era, Not Canon Compliant, wolfstar
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kruk_w_Cukrze/pseuds/Kruk_w_Cukrze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin jest nieśmiałym chłopcem, który nigdy nie potrafił dogadać się z rówieśnikami. W głowie mu tylko książki. Ma się to jednak zmienić, ponieważ wraz z przybyciem do Hogwartu, spotyka wielu ciekawych ludzi, którzy z jakiś powodów chcą się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Do tego od razu zwraca uwagę niepokornego i o parę lat starszego Syriusza Blacka. Oto przedziwne perypetie małego wilczka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Problemy płci pięknej

**Author's Note:**

> Hej, opowiadanie, które pisze nie jest zgodne z kanonem. Zmieniłam wiek i koligacje niektórych postaci. Zachęcam do czytania i dzielenia się swoimi opiniami.  
> Części ukazują się szybciej na: http://wbrew-grawitacji.blogspot.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział w pociągu Hogwart Express.  
> Szukając przedziału, Remus wpada na czterech chłopców, którzy od razu wzbudzają jego sympatię. Niestety, w korytarzu poznaje także pewnego typa spod ciemnej gwiazdy, który odnosi się do niego jak do dziewczyny.

  **–** Na pewno szybko się zaaklimatyzujesz, kochanie – mama była bliska płaczu, mimo troskliwego uśmiechu. Ucałowałem jej policzek i jeszcze raz przytuliłem. Ojciec poklepał mnie po ramieniu.

– Bądź dzielny, pisz często, bo twoja matka nie da mi spokoju – uśmiechnął się szczerze. Przytaknąłem i wskoczyłem do wagonu. Obejrzałem się i pomachałem do nich po raz ostatni w tym roku.

Pierwszy dzień szkoły, kiedy wydaje ci się, że wszyscy gapią się na ciebie, wyśmiewając porozciągany sweter. Ta nagła samodzielność wciąż nieco mnie przerażała. A przecież to nic takiego. Szkoła, książki i prace domowe – przepadam za tym. Zresztą obiecałem sobie, że tym razem znajdę kolegów, nie będę chował głowy w piasek i wreszcie „zaaklimatyzuję się w społeczeństwie”, jak to zwykła mawiać mama.

Mimo tych optymistycznych planów na przyszłość, wkrótce byłem zmuszony przeanalizować problem pełnego już pociągu. Liczyłem na to, że znajdę dla siebie jakiś wolny przedział, ale w każdym ktoś już siedział. Niepewnie odgarnąłem włosy za ucho, przygryzając wargę. _No, Remus, rusz się, przecież nikt cię tu nie zje_.

Westchnąłem ciężko i otworzyłem jeden z przedziałów, w którym siedziało trzech chłopców. Na mój widok jeden z nich poprawił okulary.

Był trochę wyższy ode mnie, chociaż wzrostu mogły mu dodawać ułożone w nieładzie włosy, opadające po części na bystre oczy. Mimo deszczowej pogody miał na sobie fioletowy top z powyciąganymi ramiączkami i soczyście cytrynową podkoszulkę. Poobcierane dżinsy podwinął niechlujnie, tak by każdy mógł zobaczyć kolorowe skarpety. W uchu miał kilka kolczyków, które zostały połączone łańcuszkiem.

Drugi – mały i pucołowaty – wpatrywał we mnie wielkie ślepia. Za sprawą jego blond loków wyglądał jak kupidynek. Miał na sobie kremowy płaszcz, z którego zwisał wypłowiały szalik w paski. Siedział najbliżej okularnika.

Po drugiej stronie na siedzeniach rozłożył się białowłosy chłopak. Jego twarz nie była już tak dziecinna, jak pozostałych. Kocie oczy przeszyły mnie na wylot, ale chwilę później jego usta przyozdobił uśmiech. Długie włosy opadały na ciemną tapicerkę, przelewając się przez jego ramiona. Nosił granatową, niedopiętą u góry koszulę i czarne spodnie.

Zrozumiałem, że przypatruję się im już od dłuższego czasu i krew dopłynęła mi do twarzy. Lekko spuściłem głowę.

– Wszędzie taki tłok. Mógłbym...? – instynktownie spojrzałem na chłopaka, który wydał mi się najstarszy. Wskazał dłonią miejsce obok siebie, uśmiechając się.

– Nie krępuj się, mały. Nowy, co? – spytał, gdy już usiadłem.

– Aż tak to widać? – zaśmiałem się niepewnie. Uśmiechnął się tylko z odrobiną pobłażania w oczach.

– Jestem William, z Gryffindoru. To już mój trzeci rok – podał mi dłoń, którą uścisnąłem. – James i Peter są nowi, jak ty – wskazał na chłopaków naprzeciw mnie.

Twarz okularnika diametralnie się zmieniła, gdy nagle wyszczerzył zęby i przesiadł obok mnie.

– A ty? Masz jakieś imię? – splótł ręce na piersi.

Przez chwilę poczułem się osaczony. Nie przywykłem do bycia w centrum uwagi, jednak szybko zmusiłem się do odpowiedzi, by nie uznali mnie za dziwaka.

– Remus, Remus Lupin – uśmiechnąłem się, jak najbardziej naturalnie potrafiłem w tej sytuacji, ukradkiem zaciskając dłonie na siedzeniu. Chyba nie zauważyli, że się denerwuję. Albo byli po prostu bardzo mili.

– Miło, kompletujemy nasz pokój. Chcesz dołączyć? – spojrzał na mnie sponad swoich okularów z dzikim błyskiem w oczach. Czy on zawsze patrzy na człowieka jak na najnowszą miotłę, którą zamierza zwinąć? W myślach skarciłem się za tę uwagę. Byli dla mnie mili, a ja ich tak źle oceniałem.

– Tak, pewnie – przekrzywiłem lekko głowę, oddając mu już śmielszy uśmiech.

– Świetnie – odezwał się za mną białowłosy. – Skąd jesteś, Remus? Ja przyjechałem tu z Edynburgu.

– To daleko... Ja mieszkam na przedmieściach Londynu – wzruszyłem ramionami.

– Dziwne, że wcześniej się nie spotkaliśmy – James skrzyżował nogi na siedzeniu i chwycił swoje kostki.

– Niedawno się przeprowadziłem – spuściłem lekko głowę. Nie chciałem nawet myśleć o przyczynie tej nagłej eksmisji. Nienawidziłem siebie za sprowadzanie problemów na głowy rodziców.

 

Rozmawialiśmy o Quidditchu, kartach czarodziei, udało mi się też dowiedzieć czegoś nowego o nauczycielach i domach, mimo że przewertowałem wszystkie książki o tej szkole. Will miał swoje osobliwe zdanie o wszystkim, ale według mnie Hogwart był wspaniały. Tak bardzo chciałem być w Griffindorze. W przeciwieństwie do mnie, reszta była pewna, że się tam dostanie. James nie dopuszczał do siebie innej myśli.

Jak na złość, moja choroba lokomocyjna zaczęła dawać mi się we znaki. Głowa rozbolała mnie niemiłosiernie, a brzuch zaczął wyprawiać dzikie wywijasy.

– Coś taki blady? – William pochylił się nade mną, marszcząc brwi. Zdobyłem się na uśmiech.

– To nic takiego, źle znoszę podróże, zaraz minie – odetchnąłem głębiej i podniosłem się. – Zaraz wrócę. – Powoli opuściłem przedział, zmierzając w stronę wskazanej przez Willa łazienki. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu zaraz obok naszych miejsc, w korytarzu, stał długowłosy chłopak.

Był wysoki, a ciemne kosmyki jego włosów powiewały lekko na wietrze, wpadającym przez uchylone okno. W odzianych w rękawiczki motocyklowe dłoniach trzymał papierosa, przytykając go do ust. Biały top opinał jego tors, okryty skórzaną kurtką. Dwa kolczyki w uchu i łańcuch przyczepiony do ciemnych dżinsów nadawały mu łobuzerski wygląd.

Zadrżałem, kiedy wypuścił dym z ust.

_Przecież za palenie można wylecieć ze szkoły! Co on sobie myśli?!_

Zmarszczyłem brwi i zacisnąłem wargi, gdy jego wzrok powoli skierował się w moją stronę. Stałem, niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Jego czarne oczy przeszywały mnie na wskroś.

– Co się gapisz, mała? – nie mówił tego ze złością ani złośliwie. Spytał raczej dość obojętnie.

Zacisnąłem pięści i przeszedłem obok niego, czując jego spojrzenie na plecach.

_Mała?! Czy on, do cholery jasnej, płci nie rozróżnia?!_

Wpadłem do łazienki i wpatrzyłem się w swoje odbicie w lustrze. Dopiero, gdy złość opadła zorientowałem się, że mdłości zupełnie minęły. Dotknąłem dłonią swojego czoła, za którym mózg ciągle jeszcze wariował, przyprawiając o ból. Przepłukałem twarz wodą i wróciłem na korytarz.

Wychodząc, spojrzałem naburmuszony na wysoką postać, nadal sterczącą przy oknie. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że jego plecak stoi pod ścianą. Czyżby nie znalazł dla siebie przedziału?

Wzruszając ramionami, znowu przeszedłem obok niego, odprowadzany czujnym spojrzeniem jego nieziemskich oczu.

_N-I-E-Z-I-E-M-S-K-I-C-H._

_NIEZIEMSKICH?!_ Aż się zapowietrzyłem, zatrzymując się krok przed nim. Może i racja, może i miał ładne oczy. Tylko czemu takie smutne?

– A ty? Czemu się tak gapisz? – zacisnąłem zęby i odwróciłem do niego twarz, zeźlony z powodu własnych myśli. Uniósł brew i jeden kącik swoich ust w figlarny sposób.

– Coś taka czerwona, królewno?

Zadrżałem i, wiedziony jakimś dzikim instynktem, odwróciłem się w jego stronę.

– Jestem chłopcem – wydąłem wargi i splotłem ręce na piersi.

Uniósł brwi, lustrując mnie wzrokiem od góry do dołu. Poczułem, jak jeszcze mocniej się czerwienię, skrępowany. Czy tak przyglądał mi się, kiedy odchodziłem w stronę łazienki?

Uśmiechnął się i prychnął z rozbawienia. Wyrzucił peta przez okno i zrobił krok w moją stronę, pochylając się jak nad dzieckiem.

– Wybacz, to chyba przez te włosy – uniósł dłoń, chcąc ich dotknąć, jednak szybko się odsunąłem.

– Palenie jest zakazane w Hogwarcie, chyba powinieneś to wiedzieć – spuściłem lekko głowę, przyglądając się mu spode łba.

Wyprostował się, wsuwając dłonie w kieszenie i unosząc lekko głowę. Popatrzył na mnie z politowaniem.

– Jesteś prefektem? Nie wydaje mi się, więc zmykaj, dziecino – machnął na mnie dłonią.

Znowu zawrzałem. Niesamowite, jak jedna osoba mogła wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi. A przecież nie zdarzało mi się to często. No, nie licząc przemian, gdy z wiadomych powodów nad sobą nie panowałem. Odkręciłem się na pięcie, ale widok przesłoniła mi granatowa koszula. William opierał się nonszalancko o framugę, wpatrzony w ciemnookiego. Położył dłoń na moim ramieniu i delikatnie wepchnął mnie do przedziału, zamykając za nami drzwi.

James zaczął cicho rechotać, zasłaniając usta dłonią.

– Rzeczywiście wyglądasz jak dziewczyna, Remi – w końcu wybuchnął śmiechem, w czym zawtórował mu Peter.

Spłonąłem rumieńcem, odwracając głowę.

– Nieprawda – naburmuszyłem się.

Silna dłoń Willa spoczęła na moich włosach i zaczęła je delikatnie tarmosić.

– Tak, tak, te włosy – uśmiechnął się, pochylając nade mną. – Jesteś jak laleczka – pchnął mnie lekko na siedzenia, a gdy usiadłem, paląc się ze wstydu, założył ręce na piersi.

– Nie mogłeś trafić lepiej, Remi – puścił mi oczko.

Pozostała dwójka zamilkła.

– To był on? – James poprawił okulary. William pokiwał twierdząco głową.

– Syriusz Black. Powinien chodzić już do trzeciej klasy, ale dopiero zaczyna szkołę – przewrócił oczami z uśmiechem. Zdziwiony uniosłem brwi, ale nim zdążyłem zapytać, James kontynuował historię:

– Uciekł z domu, nie mogli go wytropić przez trzy lata. Błąkał się po świecie, był w Transylwanii, Egipcie, nawet w Tokyo – zniżył głos. – Jest czarodziejem czystej krwi, ale nie układa mu się z rodziną. Podobno sam stwierdził, że nie nadaje się do Slytherinu, mimo że przynależenie jego rodu do tego domu było tradycją.

Peter zapiszczał, drżąc z przejęcia. Wyjrzałem zza czerwonej zasłony, spoglądając na chłopaka. Rozumiałem, czemu stoi tam sam.

 

Syriusz – jak ta gwiazda.

Gwiazda nazwana na jego cześć.


	2. Wodny problem i Ceremonia Przydziału

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział, opisujący uroczyste rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego.  
> Dowiadujemy się o remusowej niechęci do wody i jesteśmy świadkami przebiegu Ceremonii Przydziału. Po przydzieleniu do domów, Remus czuje na sobie czyjś wzrok.

Pociąg zajechał na stację, gdy zapadł już zmrok. Wkrótce na peronie zgromadził się tłum, szamocząc się w ciemnościach i sprawiając wrażenie ogromnego mrowiska. Księżyc lśnił niewyraźnie obejmowany przez spragnione jego blasku chmury. _Będzie padać._

Podczas gdy mnie powoli opanowywała panika, reszta śmiała się skłonna do przyjęcia nowych wrażeń. Westchnąłem ciężko, prowadzony przez Williama, osłaniającego mnie przed tłumem. Rozmawiał z Jamesem ciągle śmiejąc się beztrosko. Mówili trochę o mnie, uważając pomyłkę Blacka za świetny żart. Nie pomagali mi się rozluźnić.

Po wyjściu z wagonu opanował mnie mrok.

– No, bywaj, mały. Trzymaj się Pottera, a może zniechęci to trochę twojego zalotnika – Will poklepał mnie po ramieniu i ruszył ku swoim kolegom, wykrzykując ich imiona. Westchnąłem.

James zawisł na moich plecach.

– No śliczny, idziemy. – Popchnął mnie lekko ku grupce zagubionych pierwszorocznych. Wreszcie trochę się rozluźniłem wiedząc, że nie tylko ja mam takiego pietra. Najwyraźniej od razu trafiłem na ludzi nie przejmujących się zmianą szkoły.

– Pirszoroczni, pirszoroczni tutaj! – głośny baryton rozdarł gwar podekscytowanych głosów. W powietrzu niedaleko mnie zawisł lampion, po chwili oświetlając ogromną, włochatą twarz. Wielka łapa machała bez ustanku, zagarniając młodych uczniów we właściwym kierunku.

– Łaaaał – James chuchnął mi w ucho, zachwycając się olbrzymem. Drgnąłem chowając szyję w kołnierzyku. Nie podzielałem jego zapału. Mężczyzna wyglądał dziko i niebezpiecznie. Nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty iść za nim. Mimo to, chłopcy popchnęli mnie we wskazanym kierunku.

– Myślisz, że to on?

– Och, popatrz, jaki uroczy!

Zwróciłem twarz w stronę podnieconych szeptów dziewcząt. Całe czerwone na twarzy spoglądały w stronę gładkiej tafli jeziora. Gwiazdy przeglądały się w niej, zachwycając swoim pięknem. Księżyc co jakiś czas wychylał się zza chmur, rzucając srebrną łunę na wodę.

Mimo uroku tej sceny, zadrżałem. Nienawidziłem go, nienawidziłem tego piekielnego okręgu, który z  **czasem**  przybierał w moich oczach krwawy odcień. Był przytłaczający, zbyt śmiały i bezwstydny. I wbrew mugolskim metaforom, według mnie nic nie dorównywało brzydocie nocy.

Ale chwila, nie mogły mówić z takim zapałem o księżycu. Rozejrzałem się wzdłuż brzegu, dopiero teraz zauważając drewniane łódki. Jeśli myślałem, że nic nie popsuje mojego humoru bardziej niż luna – myliłem się. Większą irytację wzbudzał wyjątkowo wysoki osobnik, rozłożony nonszalancko na drewnianej ławce, patrzący z obojętnością w niebo. Zakipiałem ze złości, niemal czując, jak para wylatuje z moich uszu. Dlaczego niby miałby być taki „śliczny i uroczy”, do cholery jasnej?!

– Remi, chodź tu wreszcie! – Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie James, machający dłonią. Obaj z Peterem byli już usadzeni w jednej z łódek. Szybko oderwałem się myślami od Blacka i wgramoliłem się do niej niepewnie. Poczułem, jak lekko zanurza się w wodzie pod moim ciężarem. Gwałtownie uczepiłem się ramion okularnika, który odchylił się do tyłu, prawie rozkładając na środku drewnianej podłogi. Przełknąłem ślinę, przepraszając go i zwijając się w kulkę obok Petera.

Cholerny Black, cholerna woda, cholerna łódka, cholerne... Jej! Chłopcy spojrzeli na mnie zdziwieni, gdy zacisnąłem dłonie na rękawie Pettigrewa. Łódka się poruszyła, no jak matkę kocham, sama sunęła, oddalając się od brzegu coraz dalej i dalej. A wokoło tylko jezioro i bezkresna czerń wody, jak kosmos. Serce zabiło mi mocniej, ale puściłem chłopaka, uczepiając się ławy. Wstrzymałem powietrze i zamknąłem oczy, unosząc głowę jak najwyżej mogłem. Byłem przygotowany na ratowanie się oddechem, gorzej jeśli trafiłbym na jakiegoś mieszkańca głębin. Wielka paszcza, w której chwilę później bym zniknął.

Poczułem ciepłą rękę na ramieniu, a chwilę później lekki uśmiech na ustach Jamesa dodał mi otuchy. Spuściłem wzrok ze wstydu. Chwyciłem tą bladą dłoń, ściskając ją mocniej niż mogłem sobie pozwolić. Nie protestował, wsuwając tylko nasze ręce w kieszeń mojej szaty. Odetchnąłem głębiej, gdy przysunął się do mnie.

– Jeśli wpadniesz, osobiście cię wyciągnę, mały – puścił mi oczko znad okularów.

 

Dłoń Jamesa puściłem dopiero, gdy dotknąłem kamiennych schodów. Tu byłem przekonany, że brzeg nie okaże się bagnem, które wciągnęłoby mnie pod powierzchnię. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do mnie promiennie i spojrzał na zamek, podekscytowany. Ja też byłem pod wrażeniem, ale to wszystko wydało mi się dziwnie prymitywne i takie jakieś lekko kiczowate. Zamek, czarodzieje, ciekawe czy mają jakąś księżniczkę w zanadrzu. Pff... Zresztą, czy to ważne? I tak rzuci się na szyję Blackowi.

Kroki i rozmowy pierwszorocznych odbijały się od zamkowych ścian. Zapewne reszta uczniów już czeka przy stołach. Tata kiedyś opowiadał mi o ceremonii przydziału. Tylko na co miałem zwrócić uwagę, gdy wejdę do Wielkiej Sali? Chwila, chwila...

Przed nami stanęła elegancka czarownica o surowej twarzy. Zaciskała dłonie na materiale swojej długiej sukni, na jej włosach tkwił wysoki, czarny kapelusz. Przedstawiła się nam jako profesor McGonagall i w skrócie opisała ceremonię. Dopiero teraz nerwy ścisnęły mi żołądek. Zerknąłem kątem oka na Jamesa, ale zamiast strachu w jego oczach, zobaczyłem tylko dziki uśmiech, zasłonięty częściowo przez dłonie z przejęcia przyciśnięte do brody. Westchnąłem ciężko, czekając na nauczycielkę.

Wkrótce wróciła, jak dla mnie stanowczo zbyt szybko. Zmierzyła nas wzrokiem, powodując tym samym bezwzględną ciszę i bez trudu otworzyła potężne drzwi. Moim oczom ukazały się długie stoły, przywitał nas gwar rozmów. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw i Slytherin. Nie śmiałem nawet zerknąć na któregoś ze starszaków, a tym bardziej na stół nauczycieli.

– Odwagi, Remi – poczułem lekkie szarpnięcie Willa, siedzącego wśród kolegów. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, ale cała krew odpłynęła mi od twarzy, co zapewne nie czyniło mojego grymasu przekonującym. Kolejne metry.

– Spójrz – James szturchnął mnie ramieniem i wskazał ręką w górę. Zaparło mi dech w piersiach, gdy nade mną rozciągnęło się chmurne nocne niebo. To właśnie o sufit chodziło mojemu tacie. Zawsze mówił, że robi wrażenie i mimo że wielokrotnie mi go opisywał, nigdy nie byłem w stanie wyobrazić go sobie takim, jakim był tutaj. Spadające gwiazdy niemal prosiły o pomyślenie życzenie. Chmury tuliły do snu swoją miękkością.

James szarpnął mnie w tył, zatrzymując. Odetchnąłem głębiej, uśmiechając się z wdzięcznością. Jeszcze brakowało mi teraz roztrzaskania się na plecach ucznia przede mną. Spojrzałem na katedrę, a konkretnie na jej środek, gdzie ustawiony był nieduży i z pewnością mało wygodny stołek. Na nim miała swoje miejsce stara, wyblakła tiara – Tiara Przydziału. Niekontrolowanie zachłysnąłem się powietrzem. Spuściłem wzrok, rozmyślając tylko o tym, gdzie trafię.

Po kolei każde nazwisko. Anderson, Adams, Balogh. Zacisnąłem powieki. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Slytherin... Zadrżałem z przejęcia, wbijając paznokcie w swoje kłykcie.

– Black, Syriusz.

Głucha cisza. Uchyliłem gwałtownie powieki, unosząc głowę. Wysoka postać powoli wkroczyła na podwyższenie i usiadła niechlujnie na stołku, wyrażając wszem i wobec swoje znudzenie. Nawet nie założył szaty! Pani profesor wyraźnie nie pochwalała tego typu zachowania, ale za uspokajającym gestem dyrektora, bez awantur wsunęła na głowę czarnowłosego czapkę.

Ktoś zakaszlał, ale natychmiast został uciszony przez sąsiadów. Napięcie sprawiało, że nie mogłem oddychać, chyba jak każdy w tej sali.

– Ha! Kolejny Black! Czy myśmy nie powinni spotkać się trochę wcześniej? – stara tiara przemówiła donośnym głosem. Chłopak uśmiechnął się figlarnie, gdzieś z tyłu dobiegło mnie dziewczęce westchnięcie.

– Miałem jeszcze coś do załatwienia – wzruszył ramionami.

– To zrozumiałe... Dobrze wiem, gdzie powinieneś trafić.

Wszyscy pochylili się w kierunku katedry, każdy wtrzymał swój oddech.

– GRYFFINDOR! – głucha cisza. Jak na wszystkich mugolskich filmach. Brakowało jedynie świerszcza grającego jedną, drażliwą nutę. Pani profesor ściągnęła z głowy Blacka tiarę, a on wstał z błyskiem w oku. Jak na komendę przy stole Gryffindoru rozbrzmiały oklaski i krzyki. Cała aura napięcia opadła, wszystko wróciło niemal do normy. Odprowadziłem go wzrokiem, gdy usiadł na miejscu, zwolnionym przez Gryfonów. 

Gryffindor... Czemu akurat Gryffindor?!

Wokół niego opustoszało. Uniosłem brwi, patrząc na jego plecy. Znowu siedział sam, mimo to odwrócił się, spoglądając na dalszy przebieg ceremonii. Nie widziałem na jego twarzy przejęcia, jedynie politowanie, a może nawet… satysfakcję? Cieszył się? No tak, obiecał sprzeciwić się rodzinie, ale dlaczego? Ten chłopak był cholernie dziwny.

– Lupin, Remus.

Podskoczyłem, słysząc swoje nazwisko. Spojrzałem na profesor McGonagall nieprzytomnie. Poczułem dreszcz przebiegający mi po plecach. Zerknąłem na Jamesa, który krążył oczami ode mnie do stołka. Nie chciałem tam iść. Ale wyszedłem. Spaliłbym się ze wstydu, gdyby nauczycielka musiała wołać mnie drugi raz. Sztywno wkroczyłem na podest, modląc się by się nie potknąć. Dotarłem do stołka. Usiadłem na nim z ulgą. Szumiało mi w uszach, a świat przed oczyma wydawał się dziwnie nierzeczywisty.

– … No kto by pomyślał. Dumbledore znowu mnie zaskoczył – zesztywniałem, zaciskając dłonie na stołku. – Och, nie denerwuj się tak, wilczku. Nikt niczego nie słyszy. Jestem pod wrażeniem tego, że w tak młodym wieku umiesz sobie z tym poradzić.

Zacisnąłem wargi, spoglądając na Petera i Jamesa.

– Musisz jeszcze wielu rzeczy się nauczyć, zdobyć się na wielką odwagę. A ja ci w tym pomogę…

Wstrzymałem oddech, wpatrując się uparcie przed siebie. Wiedziałem, gdzie chciałem być, ona też wiedziała. 

– GRYFFINDOR! 

Do rzeczywistości przywróciły mnie wrzaski od strony czerwonego stołu. Odetchnąłem głęboko, nie mogąc opanować uśmiechu. Z trudem powstrzymałem się przed radosnymi podskokami, gdy kierowałem się w stronę Williama. Na odchodne zerknąłem w stronę chłopaków. Oko Jamesa zabłysło, a on sam jak zwykle oślepił mnie swoim uśmiechem.

Zająłem miejsce obok Willa, który od razu mi pogratulował, targając moje włosy.

– To Charles, Klaus i Nely – przedstawił swoich kolegów, nadal nie puszczając moich włosów.

Gdy emocje opadły, znów zerknąłem w stronę chłopaków, ale tym razem na drodze stanęły mi ciemne oczy. Łobuzerski uśmiech zakwitł na ustach Blacka. Ani trochę mi się to nie podobało. Wydawał się czymś zachwycony, a ja w duchu modliłem się, by tylko mi się tak zdawało. 

Na moje nieszczęście wiedział dużo więcej niż ja.


	3. Wszechobecny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział z dalszym przebiegiem uroczystości.  
> Po uczcie Remus i reszta jego przyjaciół trafia do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru. Niestety, w dormitorium na chłopców czeka niespodzianka, która nie przypada Remusowi do gustu.

Uczta trwała już od jakiegoś czasu. Siedziałem między Jamesem a Williamem, wcinając pączka ze znużeniem. Byłem zmęczony, a ciepło sali powoli kołysało mnie do snu. Dzisiejszy dzień wykończył mnie zupełnie i marzyłem jedynie o położeniu się do łóżka. Tymczasem wokół mnie panował harmider. Nikt najwyraźniej nie podzielał mojego zdania.

William nieprzerwanie błądził dłonią w mojej czuprynie, łapczywie, ale i spokojnie, troskliwie. Lubiłem, gdy ktoś bawił się moimi włosami, dlatego były takie zadbane. Może i upodobniały mnie do dziewczyny? Nie obchodziłoby mnie to, gdyby Black nagle się do mnie nie przyczepił. Irytowałmnie od początku naszej znajomości. Z takim darem trzeba się urodzić.

– Ciągle się gapi – skuliłem się, słysząc szept Williama przy uchu. Zamrugałem kilka razy, wracając do rzeczywistości. Odwróciłem twarz w stronę jego pochylonej sylwetki.

– Myślisz, że jest zazdrosny? – Chłopak przesunął dłonią po moim policzku. Odsunąłem się gwałtownie, czując gorąco na twarzy.

– Przestań, to, co mówicie, jest bez sensu. Każdy mógłby… – zagryzłem wargę. – To idiota. – Splotłem ręce na piersi i wpatrzyłem się w stół.

Chłopak roześmiał się przyjacielsko i wytarmosił mnie czule za włosy.

– Jutro znajdziemy sobie inną sensację. Nie bierz tego do siebie, Remi.

Brałem, cholera, teraz będę widział w sobie dziewczynę do końca życia. Ten facet był chyba stworzony do uczynienia mojej egzystencji nędzną. Zaczynam szkołę, a Black już sprawia, że znajomi się ze mnie śmieją. Staram się nawiązać nowe znajomości, a Black robi ze mnie jakąś sierotę lub co gorsza transseksualistę. Denerwuję się na Ceremonii Przydziału, a Black... Black _to_ , Black _tamto_! Czemu ciągle wracam do tego _Blacka_?!

Odszukałem go wzrokiem pełnym furii. Siedział w tym samym miejscu, podparty ze znużeniem na dłoni. Wpatrywał się w rozgrzebywane przez siebie ciastko z kremem. Wyglądał pięknie. Włosy opadające ciemną kurtyną z ramienia na stół. Zamyślone oczy, zamknięte w swoim bezkresnym kosmosie. Kolczyki w uchu zabłysły, gdy lekko obrócił głowę, spoglądając w moją twarz. Moje nagłe zburaczenie – bezcenne.

Jego ślepia zaśmiały się, podczas gdy kącik ust uniósł się figlarnie w górę. I ta chora, nie wiadomo czym wywołana, satysfakcja. Zadrżałem, naburmuszając się. Odwróciłem się od niego, zapewne nie tak dumnie, jak bym chciał. James także na mnie patrzył. Uniosłem brwi. Nim zdążyłem się zorientować, wcisnął mi palec w policzek.

– Nie patrz na niego, głuptasie. – Podparł głowę na dłoni i uśmiechnął wesoło. – Tylko go prowokujesz, by dalej się gapił – przewrócił oczyma.

– Przestań, przecież w końcu się znudzi – spuściłem wzrok.

– Możliwe. Ale wyraźnie bawią go twoje reakcje. Będzie cię dręczył, póki nie przestaniesz – zaśmiał się serdecznie, co zupełnie nie pasowało do sytuacji. Opadły mi ręce, wpatrzyłem się w niego z konsternacją. Intuicja podpowiadała mi, że wielokrotnie był dręczycielem. Jęknąłem w duchu.

– Taaak, może masz rację. Oleję go, w końcu nie muszę zwracać na niego uwagi na zajęciach.

– I tym oto akcentem kończymy naszą wielką ucztę! – Dyrektor stał już na katedrze, uśmiechając do nas szeroko. – Prefekci zaprowadzą was do dormitoriów, gdzie czekają już wasze kufry. Pragnę życzyć wszystkim dobrej nocy – rozłożył ręce, jakby gotowy objąć wszystkich. Chwilę później zapanował chaos. Uczniowie zerwali się ze swoich miejsc. Gdzieniegdzie słychać było krzyki prefektów wzywających pierwszorocznych.

Podniosłem się razem z Jamesem. Chwyciłem się rąbka jego szaty i wniknąłem wraz z nim w tłum. Wkrótce dotarliśmy do wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali, gdzie powitał nas wysoki, rudowłosy chłopak –prefekt. Bez żadnych  wyjaśnień poprowadził nas schodami w górę. Kamienne ściany wznosiły się w nieskończoność. Co kilka centymetrów wisiały obrazy, umieszczone w grubych, ciężkich ramach. Malowane postaci przyglądały się nam jak największej w tym roku rozrywce. Machały i szczerzyły swoje zęby.

– Ze schodami nie ma żartów. Często robią nieciekawe numery – głos prefekta rozdarł gwar podnieconych szeptów. Nad nami ciągnęły się długie schody, co chwilę zmieniające swoje położenie. Na sam widok ciarki przeszły mi po plecach. Z pewnością kapryśna natura zamku nie dostarczy mi takiej frajdy, jak Jamesowi.

Wreszcie weszliśmy w długi, ale szeroki korytarz. Na samym jego końcu wisiał wielki obraz, przedstawiający grubą kobietę.

– To Gruba Dama – cóż za zaskoczenie. – By wejść do Pokoju Wspólnego, musicie podać jej hasło, które będzie zmieniało się raz w tygodniu. _Karmazynowy król_.

Obraz odskoczył od ściany, otwierając się jak drzwi. Po chwili już staliśmy w ciepłym saloniku. Na jednej ze ścian palił się kamienny kominek, przed którym ustawione były kanapa i dwa czerwone fotele, obrabiane złotą nicią. W rogu stały dwa stoliki i rząd krzeseł. Po obu stronach kominka wznosiły się schody. Od razu to miejsce przypadło mi do gustu.

– Po lewej stronie sypialnie chłopców, po prawej – dziewcząt. Kufry już na was czekają. Jeśli nie ma więcej pytań, można się rozejść.

Uczniowie rozpierzchli się po sypialniach, chcąc jak najszybciej zobaczyć swoje lokum na następne kilka lat. Poczułem ciepłą dłoń na ramieniu. William uśmiechnął się do mnie, gdy się odwróciłem.

– No, załatwione. Brat Klausa w tym roku doszedł do szkoły, więc zajmie moje miejsce. Ja za to ułożę się przy naszej księżniczce.

Zacisnąłem wargi i ruszyłem ku schodom. Łóżko, łóżko, łóżko i błogi sen. Lecz gdy tylko otworzyłem drzwi, szczęka opadła mi aż do samej ziemi. Na jednej z pościeli leżał rozłożony Black, przyglądając mi się z satysfakcją. A miało go tu nie być, cholera jasna! Zamrugałem kilkukrotnie, ale jak na złość ciągle tam tkwił. Poczułem oddechy reszty na karku. Więc byli tak samo zdziwieni, jak ja.

Will odchrząknął i wepchnął mnie lekko do pomieszczenia, przechodząc obok i siadając na jednym z materacy. Reszta do niego dołączyła. Zerkali na Blacka, zaskoczeni, po chwili nawet lekko rozbawieni. Wszystko szło nie tak, jak powinno. To miał być nowy, _lepszy_ rozdział w moim życiu, a ja tymczasem nie przewiduję nawet małego plusa w tym morzu wad. Przeniosłem wzrok z niego na chłopaków.

– Idę do sowiarni. – Obróciłem się na pięcie i mimo ich nawoływania, wkrótce wyszedłem z Pokoju Wspólnego. Odetchnąłem głębiej sunąc na oślep ciemnymi już korytarzami. Dopiero po kilkunastu krokach zebrałem w sobie myśli, stwierdzając, że nie mam pojęcia gdzie znajduje się sowiarnia. Jęknąłem, spuszczając luźno ręce. Nie chciałem tam wracać. Wolałbym zwinąć się gdzieś w kącie i znowu odseparować. Już zaczynałem tęsknić za swoją samotnością. Wróciłem do pokoju, obserwowany krzywo przez Grubą Damę.

Słyszałem śmiechy i rozmowy dobiegające z sypialni. Och, na pewno wszyscy bawili się lepiej ode mnie. Usiadłem w fotelu i przeniosłem udręczony wzrok na ogień. Chwila dla mnie i obezwładniającej ciemności. Nic nie mogło nam teraz przeszkodzić. 

_Ciekawe, co u rodziców._

Pewnie mama z przyzwyczajenia weszła do mojego pokoju, chcąc sprawdzić czy już śpię. Jest taka roztrzepana. Obiecałem sobie, że jutro wyślę jej pierwszy list. „Kochana mamo, już na samym początku trafiłem na kogoś, kto zdaje się być moim fatum. Nie dość, że uważa mnie za dziewczynę, to obawiam się jego zamiarów względem mnie, gdy zgaśnie światło…”. No, to wstęp już mamy.

 

Z trudem otworzyłem oczy, rozglądając się po pokoju. Ogień w kominku już się wypalił, a ja z niechęcią stwierdziłem, że w pomieszczeniu jest strasznie zimno. Objąłem się ramionami i nie do końca przytomny, zacząłem wspinać po schodach. Z niepokojem otworzyłem drzwi, zaglądając do środka. Niepotrzebnie, bo zewsząd dochodziło donośne chrapanie. Cicho wsunąłem się do środka i na palcach podszedłem do swojego łóżka. Zerknąłem na Blacka leżącego obok. Jego włosy rozsypały się po poduszce, kołdra zsunęła się z jego ciała, odsłaniając tors.

Odwróciłem wzrok i ściągnąłem z siebie szatę. Wsunąłem się pod ciepłą pierzynę i przymknąłem powieki, wdychając przyjemny zapach proszku do prania. 

W ciemności zalśniły ciemne ślepia, odbijając blask księżyca. Ciemnowłosy uśmiechnął się obejmując poduszkę.

– Dobranoc, dziecino…


	4. Niezawodny sposób, jak stać się kobietą

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział, w którym sekret prawie wychodzi na jaw.  
> James przekonuje Remusa do interakcji z Blackiem. Niespodziewanie chłopcy wpadają na ciotkę Remusa, która omal nie zdradza jego największej tajemnicy. Syriusz uświadamia Remusowi, jaki jest z niego dzieciak.

Tonąłem w oceanie nieświadomości, kołysany przez rozkoszną ciemność. Błogi spokój napawał mnie niesłychaną radością. Nie chciałem się budzić, mimo że ktoś co chwila wymawiał moje imię. Mruczałem, chcąc zagłuszyć irytujący szept. Nagle ból przeszył mój brzuch. Zachłysnąłem się powietrzem, otwierając szeroko oczy. Na moim pasie siedział James, pochylając się nade mną z radosnym uśmiechem. Zacisnąłem zęby, mierząc go wzrokiem. Lecz nim zdążyłem wyrazić swoją niechęć do brutalnych pobudek, zatkał mi usta dłonią.

– Ciii, Remi. Idziemy do sowiarni – wyszczerzył się. Zmarszczyłem brwi. Nie miałem ochoty podnosić się z ciepłego posłania. Odwróciłem twarz, wciskając policzek w poduszkę i zamykając oczy. Chłopak wypuścił powietrze z płuc ze świstem, po czym chwycił mnie za ramiona, potrząsając mocno moim ciałem. Jęknąłem.

– Tak, tak, już. – Usiadłem przecierając oczy, podczas gdy jego ręce zacisnęły się na moim pasie.

Odchyliłem się lekko w tył, przytomniejąc. Miał na sobie długi, powyciągany sweter w niebiesko-czerwone pasy i kremowy bezrękawnik. Do tego ciemne dżinsy i urocze, czerwone trampki z porozwiązywanymi sznurówkami. Niesamowite, jak on to wszystko kompletował.

– Wczoraj gadaliśmy z Blackiem – zerknął w stronę rozłożonego wygodnie chłopaka. – Fajny gość. W naszym stylu. – Podwinął moją koszulkę i nim zdążyłem zaprotestować, ściągnął ją. Objąłem się ramionami, czerwieniejąc po uszy. Uniósł brew. – O co chodzi? Ubieraj się! – Zsunął się z mojego pasa i podszedł do kufra. Po minucie przetrząsania mojej walizki, wyjął z niej zielony golf i jasne dżinsy. – Masz, jesteś taki wątły, że pewno często chorujesz.

Miał zupełną rację, ale w głębi ducha dziękowałem, że nie domyślał się mojej „choroby”, której nie mogły przebić kaszelek, ani nawet zapalenie oskrzeli. Zebrałem ubrania i sięgnąłem do kufra. Ręka Jamesa powstrzymała mnie jednak.

– Jeszcze to. – Wręczył mi czarne bokserki. Spłonąłem rumieńcem i odwróciłem się, spiesząc do łazienki. _Czemu oni wszyscy są tak cholernie śmiali?!_

 

Szliśmy przez budzący się do życia korytarz. Kobiety na obrazach odsłaniały namalowane zasłony, a pyzate dzieciaki przecierały oczy niezadowolone. Rozglądałem się łapczywie chłonąc te dziwności, z którymi nie było mi dane często obcować. James wyglądał przez duże okna, patrząc na oblane promieniami jesiennego słońca błonia. Dzień zapowiadał się pięknie.

Zastanawiałem się, skąd chłopak znał tak dobrze zamek. Nie zawahał się ani na chwilę przy żadnym zakręcie. Śledziłem więc także mijane korytarze, starając się zapamiętać jak najwięcej z tej wycieczki.

James otworzył drzwi, wyprowadzając nas na zewnątrz. Mroźny wiatr uderzył w moją twarz. Było na tyle wcześnie, że temperatura nie pasowała do słonecznego poranka. Ruszyłem po kamiennych, krętych schodach. Wkrótce jednak dotarliśmy do drewnianych drzwi, za którymi co i raz pohukiwały sowy. Gdy James wszedł do środka, uderzyły nas także smród ptasich odchodów i wszechobecna wilgoć. Nic przyjemnego.

Chłopak natychmiast podleciał do niemal złotej sowy ze śmiesznym puszkiem na czubku głowy. Wyglądała trochę jak przerośnięty kanarek. Zachichotałem, zbliżając się do niej. Kolega uśmiechnął się do mnie.

– To Frany. Oryginał z niej, co? – Pogładził puszystego koguta. Pokiwałem tylko głową, przyglądając się zmrużonym ślepiom zwierzęcia. Po chwili Frany wzleciała w powietrze z niebieską kopertą w żółte kropki. Nie powiem, James też nie był jednym z wielu.

Westchnąłem, wyciągając z kieszeni list napisany wczoraj przed kominkiem. Nic takiego, krótkie „dojechałem szczęśliwie”, „jestem w Gryffindorze”, „znalazłem kolegów” i „przesyłam całusy”. Wręczyłem kopertę brązowej sówce siedzącej na drewnianym drągu. Zapiszczała i wyfrunęła przez okno. Patrzyłem, jak powoli znika na linii horyzontu.

– Głodny? – James uśmiechnął się do mnie i pociągnął za rękę w stronę wyjścia. Rzeczywiście, czułem jak żołądek domaga się posiłku. Bez sprzeciwów więc szedłem za chłopakiem, oglądając się jeszcze na witające mnie słońce.

 

Wkrótce wkroczyliśmy do sali, przebrani już w szaty. Chłopcy siedzieli przy stole, śmiejąc się razem z… z Blackiem, oczywiście. Skrzywiłem się, zatrzymując. James obejrzał się za mną.

– No chodź, nie jest taki zły. Zresztą, nie musicie rozmawiać. – Chwycił mnie za rękaw i mimo oporu, jaki stawiałem, dociągnął mnie do ławy. Pokonany, usiadłem obok Petera i skupiłem się na smakołykach spoczywających na stole. Kiełbaski, jajka, tosty i naleśniki. Czasem wydaje mi się, że żołądek nigdy nie wraca po przemianie do normy. Sięgnąłem więc po najbliższy półmisek.

– Hej, dzieciaki, gdzieście tak nagle zniknęli? – William odwrócił się do mnie. Wzruszyłem ramionami, łykając pomidora.

– Wysłaliśmy listy.

Black wychylił się zza sylwetki chłopaka i oparł głowę na dłoni. Znowu nie miał szaty… Czyż on nie jest irytujący?!

– Może jesteś jeszcze za mały na szkołę z internatem, co, dziecino?

Był, był, był cholernie irytujący! Zacisnąłem dłoń na widelcu.

– Nie mów tak do mnie. – Zmierzyłem go wzrokiem, ale mimo to uśmiechnął się szeroko, przewracając oczami. Odwróciłem twarz, zajmując się jedzeniem. Zatłukę go…  _Słyszysz?! Zadźgam cię tym widelcem, Black!_

 

Pierwszy dzień zajęć powoli chylił się ku końcowi, a ja już miałem okazję zabić Blacka w myślach z miliard razy. Zawsze siadał za mną razem z Jamesem albo Peterem. Szczerzył się, gdy tylko dawałem mu do zrozumienia, że jest dla mnie pasożytem. Nie myślałem nawet, że tego dnia może stać się coś gorszego.

Jakże fatalnie się pomyliłem.

Ostatnia lekcja dobiegła końca, więc wracałem na czele śmiejącej się grupy kolegów. Ignorowałem Blacka, jak tylko umiałem najlepiej. Będąc tym tak pochłonięty, nawet nie zauważyłem postaci przechodzącej przede mną. Tak doszło do nagłej stłuczki. Uniosłem wzrok przepraszając, tym mocniej, gdy okazało się, że potrąconą osobą był nauczyciel. Rozwarłem szeroko powieki, nie wierząc własnym oczom.

Przede mną stała profesor Trelawney – moja… Ciotka.

– Remi? No coś takiego! – Objęła dłońmi swoją twarz, zaskoczona tylko trochę bardziej ode mnie. Głosy za mną ucichły. – Moja siostra nic nie mówiła. Och, cóż za zbieg okoliczności! – Klasnęła w dłonie, uśmiechając się. – A to twoi koledzy?

Drgnąłem, wiedziony jakimś niepokojącym przeczuciem. Przywitała się z każdym z nich, na co oni wyszczerzyli się jeszcze bardziej. Między nimi powstała niezobowiązująca pogawędka i emocje we mnie powoli opadły, gdy…

– A jak znosicie jego humorki? Te comiesięczne bóle doprowa…

– Ciociu, no zobacz, jak późno. Chyba gdzieś szłaś, prawda?! – Przycisnąłem dłonie do swoich policzków, cały w nerwach.

– A tak, racja… – mówiła coś jeszcze, ale ja ciągnąłem już Williama i Jamesa za ręce w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Ta szalona baba właśnie prawie wszystko popsuła. Cholera, cholera, cho…!

– Hej, dziecino, mogę pomóc ci w twoich problemach miesiączkowych? – za mną wybuchły śmiechy. Zaczerwieniłem się, unosząc brwi. Odwróciłem do nich twarz. Black zwisał z ramienia Willa, rycząc z rozbawienia wraz z nim. James dostał poważnej czkawki, podtrzymując Petera. Spaliłem się ze wstydu. _Po raz kolejny._

Zacisnąłem wargi i odwróciłem się na pięcie. Mrucząc pod nosem przekleństwa, ruszyłem do wnętrza zamku, pragnąc tylko zagrzebać się w książkach. Mimo nawoływania nie do końca jeszcze opanowanych chłopaków, ani myślałem zawrócić. Niemalże wbiegłem po schodach, przepychając się między uczniami. Prawie czułem przytłaczającą bezsilność, która z każdą minutą wciskała mnie coraz bardziej w ziemię. _Żałosne. Uch, dlaczego ja?!_

Po wyposażeniu się w książki, usiadłem w fotelu w Pokoju Wspólnym. Otworzyłem _Historię magii_ na pierwszym rozdziale i zacząłem chłonąć wiedzę. Starałem się wypaść z rytmu rzeczywistości. Gdy zaczęło już mi się to udawać, chłopaki wparowali do pomieszczenia. Cicho szeptali coś w kącie, a ja wydąłem wargi zdegustowany.

William kucnął przy mnie. Mówił coś o kumplowaniu się, głupich żartach i tym podobnych. Siedziałem nadal niewzruszony, więc z nieporadną miną wrócił do grupki. Chciałem być sam, a ta cała _przyjaźń_ zaczynała mnie poważnie nudzić. Nie jestem jakąś atrakcją turystyczną!

 

Przetarłem oczy, wykończony. Niemalże ślepłem już od tych małych literek. Zerknąłem na zegar. Jedenasta trzydzieści. Czułem, że mój organizm wyraźnie protestuje. Zebrałem więc swoje rzeczy i wspiąłem się po schodach do sypialni. Księżyc skrył się za chmurami, wszędzie panowały ciemność i chrapanie. Z westchnieniem zdjąłem sweter i spodnie, i wciągnąłem na siebie piżamę. Padłem jak długi na pościel. Zmrużyłem oczy. Jak długo tak będzie? Czego chce Black i o co w tym wszystkim chodzi?!

Srebrny blask zza okna oświetlił sylwetkę chłopaka siedzącego na parapecie. Zamrugałem kilka razy. _O wilku mowa._

– Hej.

Nie odpowiedziałem.

– Słuchaj, mały, to bez sensu. Spróbuj nie zachowywać się jak dzieciak.

– A co ty o mnie wiesz? – syknąłem, zaciskając dłonie na prześcieradle. Usiadłem na piętach, wpatrując się w niego.

Miał na sobie tylko ciemne spodnie od dresu i ten błysk w oku. Pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem.

– Jesteś śmieszny, dziecino.

Zadrżałem.

– Nie mów tak do mnie! – zaraz zniżyłem głos, rozglądając się niepewnie po pokoju.

Black podniósł się, a jego włosy zsunęły się z ramion na plecy. Stanął przede mną, splatając ręce na piersi.

– O co chodziło tej babce?

 _Cholerny, wścibski Black. Nienawidzę cię, nienawidzę, nienawidzę!_ Nim zdążyłem się zorientować, wbiłem pięści w jego tors, stojąc naprzeciw niego, na co nawet nie drgnął.

– Nie twoja sprawa – usłyszałem własny głos, który nagle stał się ochrypnięty. Do nozdrzy wdarł się jakiś zapach. Słodki i rozkoszny. Co to?

Tymczasem on chwycił moje nadgarstki i przeszedł ze mną krok do przodu. Konstrukcja baldachimu wbijała mi się w plecy. Znowu zadrżałem.

– Naprawdę jesteś, jak dziewczyna – przekrzywił lekko głowę, uśmiechając się kokieteryjnie. Odwróciłem twarz. Spokojnie puścił moje dłonie, przyglądając mi się nadal. Nagle rozczochrał moje włosy.

– Śpij już, dziecino.

Tylko jedno cisnęło mi się teraz na usta.

–  _Lawenda_ _…_


	5. Każdy ma swoje tajemnice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział, w którym wszyscy wydają się coś ukrywać.  
> Po wspomnieniu ostatniej nocy, Remus stara się rozgryźć motywy Blacka. Podczas pierwszej lekcji eliksirów mały wilczek imponuje nie tylko swoim kolegom, ale także rudowłosej dziewczynie z miejsca obok. Niezdarność może być przyczyną wielu kłopotów, zwłaszcza, jeśli upadając w błoto, leci się na Ślizgona. Remus wie, że i William, i Syriusz coś ukrywają.

Uchyliłem powieki, witając ostre słońce wpadające przez okno. W powietrzu wirowały pyłki i kurz, jakby grawitacja ich nie dotyczyła. Cisza i spokój. Ale inna od tej wczorajszej. Bo poprzedniej nocy była tylko cisza upita zapachem lawendy. Delikatnym i subtelnym, ale jednocześnie przytłaczającym swoją mocą.

Na początku był zdziwiony, ale na jego ustach powoli zakwitał uśmiech – jeden z tych jego – cwaniacki, nazbyt agresywny. Odwróciłem twarz, gdy pochylał się nade mną, wsuwając nos w moje włosy i całując głowę. A wtedy, jak rażony prądem, szeroko otworzyłem zamknięte dotąd oczy, które patrzyły tak tylko, by nic nie widzieć. Wsunął dłoń między moje jasne kosmyki, przekładając je w palcach, zaintrygowany.

– Jak czekolada– mruknął cicho. Mimowolnie zerknąłem w stronę swoich ubrań, gdzie z kieszeni wystawało sreberko po skonsumowanej tabliczce. Lubiłem czekoladę – mleczną, białą, karmelową, orzechową…

 

Cisza. Chłopak podniósł mnie jakbym zupełnie nic nie ważył i ułożył w łóżku jak lalkę. Odwrócił się i bez słowa już padł na swoją pościel. A ja długo jeszcze nie spałem, pobudzany przez bezwstydną woń jego ciała.

Dziś będzie padało.

Uprzytomniłem sobie, że chrapanie ustało, ale gdy się odwróciłem, było już za późno. Wszyscy trzej skoczyli na moje łóżko, śmiejąc się. Wrzeszczałem, by przestali – nienawidzę łaskotek – na dodatek Peter gniótł boleśnie moją nogę, wrażliwą po ostatnim wilczym wypadku. W końcu zamarli, wpatrując się we mnie weseli. Uśmiechnąłem się do wyszczerzonej twarzy Jamesa. William potargał moje włosy.

– Wyspany, maluchu?

– Nie bardzo – pokręciłem głową, siadając między nimi. Było mi dobrze, tak jakoś ciepło. Może to wszystko traktuję zbyt osobiście? Inaczej nie umiałbym nazwać uznania mnie za dziewczynę, tym bardziej podejrzewania u mnie bólów menstruacyjnych, jednak chyba rzeczywiście musiałem odzwyczaić się od tych moich dziecięcych zachowań.

 

Przy śniadaniu zleciały się sowy z listami od rodzin. Mama pisała, że u nich też wszystko w porządku, że już się nie martwi i że bardzo mnie kocha – typowy list rodzicielski. Dopijając powoli swój sok dyniowy, zerknąłem w stronę miejsca Blacka. Ugryzłem się w język, gdy sam ułożył się w zapytanie o jego irytującą osobę. Rano nie było go w sypialni, tutaj też się nie zjawił. Wzruszyłem tylko ramionami i przesunąłem wzrokiem po ścianach, na które padały ostatnie przed ulewą promienie słońca.

Czekał mnie długi dzień zajęć, ale starannie się przygotowałem. Nie chciałem, by coś mnie zaskoczyło. Na samą myśl o nieodpowiedzeniu na pytanie nauczyciela, ciarki przechodziły mi po plecach. Taka natura. Wchodząc do klasy profesora Slughorna, usiadłem na stałym miejscu. Niedaleko, ale i też nie za blisko biurka nauczyciela. Obok mnie, w długiej ławce, usadowił się James, a Peter zajął miejsce za nami. Podparłem głowę na dłoni i wpatrzyłem się w przesiąknięty wilgocią sufit. Krzesło obok mnie odsunęło się. Ruda czupryna zalśniła w nikłym świetle. Zwróciłem twarz w stronę piegowatej osóbki obok mnie. Dziewczyna z westchnieniem wyciągała podręczniki, nawet nie zaszczycając mnie spojrzeniem. Oparłem się o krzesło, spoglądając na Jamesa. Wzruszył ramionami z uśmiechem.

Lekcja zaczęła się dokładnie w chwili, gdy ciemnooki Gryfon wpadł do sali, dysząc ze zmęczenia.

 

– … Przy sporządzaniu eliksirów ważne są proporcje i kolejność mieszania składników – starałem się by mój głos nie przeszedł w senny bełkot. Profesor Slughorn, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, przyklasnął po raz wtóry.

 

– Tak, tak, chłopcze. Pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru!

Za mną ołówek znowu zaczął kreślić wywijasy, szemrząc na papierze. Przyglądałem się strużkom wody, spływającym po szybie. Nagle gdzieś z boku zaświeciły się zielone żaróweczki nachalnego spojrzenia. Przeniosłem wzrok na dziewczynę, siedzącą obok. Wpatrywała się we mnie, z wyraźnym zdziwieniem, a jej zielone oczy dziwnie błyszczały swoim fosforyzującym kolorem w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Powoli i jakby niepewnie obdarzyła mnie uśmiechem. Niewiele myśląc, oddałem jej ten grymas.

Dzwonek zadźwięczał mi w uszach. Zmarszczyłem brwi, podnosząc się z miejsca i pakując książki. Wyszedłem z sali na czele gromady.

– Remi! – James dopadł mnie, przysuwając mi pod nos pokreśloną kartkę. Wskazał palcem liczbę na samym dole.

–  _Trzydzieści osiem punktów_ , rozumiesz? – Zaśmiał się, przyciskając swoje ramię do mojego. – Jesteś jak kopalnia złota.

– Miło, że wreszcie zaczęliście mnie doceniać – przewróciłem oczami, ale nie mogłem powstrzymać uśmiechu zadowolenia. Reszta dołączyła do nas po chwili. Zerknąłem kątem oka na Syriusza. Gdzie on był? Nie zamierzałem o to pytać, więc zmrużyłem oczy.

Czekała nas jeszcze lekcja na powietrzu – podstawy latania musieliśmy poznać nim spadnie śnieg. Tylko  raz siedziałem na miotle, więc czułem się niepewnie i mój dyskomfort zwiększał się w miarę, im bliżej byłem wyjścia na błonia. To nie to, co transmutacja. Nie wyczytasz tego z książek. Najchętniej wypisałbym się ze wszystkich sportów. Wystarczał mi comiesięczny maraton.

Błonia pokryte były grubą warstwą błota, musieliśmy więc obchodzić je dookoła, by dotrzeć do stałego gruntu. Z obrzydzeniem obserwowałem, jak moje buty zaczynają lepić się od mokrej ziemi. Nienawidziłem mieć racji co do pogody. I gdy tak szedłem zamyślony, nagle nogi mi się rozjechały, a ja prawie wpadłem twarzą w kałużę. Ciemne włosy owinęły moją szyję, a słodki zapach lawendy przedarł się przez wilgoć. Silne dłonie zacisnęły się na mojej klatce piersiowej, podtrzymując mnie. Niestety, chłopak przede mną nie miał tyle szczęścia.

Wysoki blondyn wylądował na tyłku w kałuży błota. Zasłoniłem usta dłonią, przestraszony. Szare oczy przeszyły mnie na wskroś, a spomiędzy ust wydobył się jadowity syk. Moją uwagę przykuł zielony krawat Slytherinu.

– Jak łazisz, bachorze? – Warknął na mnie, podnosząc się z mokrej trawy. Kilku Śizgonów odwróciło twarze w naszą stronę i uniosło brwi. Grupka starszaków podeszła do kolegi i zaczęła uważnie nam się przyglądać. Zadrżałem, wpatrując się w każdego z nich z osobna. Z pewnością byli starsi, wyżsi i silniejsi. Moją uwagę przykuł jednak ciemnowłosy chłopak, stojący tuż obok poszkodowanego. Znałem te oczy. Twarz bardzo podobna, chociaż mocniej zarysowana. Wysokie kości policzkowe, twardy podbródek.

Black, nie zdradzając ani cienia zdenerwowania, postawił mnie na własne nogi. Niepewnie zerknąłem na niego. To szaleniec, bez wątpienia.

– Coś nie tak, Lucjuszu? Jak widzę to tylko grupa dzieciaków. – Ciemnowłosy Ślizgon zerknął na mnie z obrzydzeniem, unosząc podbródek. Czułem jak powoli się kurczę.

– Jest mi winny pranie – warknął poszkodowany, wskazując na mnie. Twarz jego kolegi nie zmieniła się, chociaż oczy spoczęły na podobnych, wręcz takich samych – oczach Blacka.

– Nieważne, innym razem. – Po chwili milczenia, pociągnął kolegę za sobą, prowadząc także resztę grupy. Tym razem otwarcie odwróciłem twarz do Syriusza. Uniosłem brwi, nie rozumiejąc wiele. Patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę za swoim szykowniejszym sobowtórem.

– I kto tu jest wścibski? – Mimo że nic nie powiedziałem, zerknął na mnie. Wsunął dłoń w moje włosy. Skuliłem się pod jego dotykiem. Krępował mnie ten jego zapach. Dziwne było to, że coś w Blacku tak mi się podobało.

– Chodźmy – James machnął na nas ręką i razem z chłopakami ruszył w stronę polany.

– Uważaj na nich – silna dłoń rozczochrała mi włosy, a jej właściciel podążył za pozostałymi.

– Skąd ta nagła troska?!

 

Wkrótce byliśmy gotowi do lekcji latania. Ciemnowłosy, umięśniony mężczyzna dawał nam już ostatnie instrukcje.

– Do mnie! – chór głosów przywołał kapryśne miotły. Większość nie miała z tym problemu. Mnie na szczęście także się udało.

– A teraz przełóżcie nogę… – Dalsze paplanie nauczyciela nikogo nie interesowało. Wszyscy siedzieliśmy na miotłach, ściskając mocno ich trzony. Zerknąłem ukradkiem na Jamesa, który z uśmiechem wisiał już kilka centymetrów nad ziemią. Ja wolałem tak nie ryzykować.

– Teraz do góry!

Wszyscy wznieśli się kilka metrów nad ziemię, by chwilę później opaść na nią z głośnym mlaśnięciem. Zapowiadała się jeszcze długa i strasznie nudna lekcja. Jednak nasz jedyny ratunek nadszedł – zaczęło padać. I to nie byle jak – lunęło w jednej chwili. Po błoniach rozniosły się piski dziewcząt i to one pierwsze popędziły w stronę zamku. Nie czekaliśmy długo, by ruszyć za nimi.

 

 

Siedziałem przed kominkiem wycierając włosy z wody. Obok mnie rozłożyła się reszta, dyskutując o lataniu. Brali to za świetną zabawę. Ja uważałem, że Quidditch to piękny sport – zwłaszcza gdy ogląda się go z ziemi. Nie powiedziałem jednak ani słowa, zanurzając się w książce do obrony przed czarną magią. Nudziło mi się, więc ubolewałem nad brakiem konkretnej pracy domowej.

Nagle silny ból, jak impuls, rozdarł moją czaszkę. Skuliłem się, zaciskając powieki. Wypuściłem głośno powietrze z płuc, podnosząc się na drżących nogach. Zupełnie wyleciało mi z głowy. Opuściłem książkę na fotel i wszedłem po schodach do sypialni.

– Kiepsko się poczułem, zaraz wracam – starałem się uspokoić głos, który chciał krzyczeć. Chyba William niczego nie wyczuł, bo po chwili znowu rozbrzmiały rozmowy. Wszedłem do pokoju i padłem na kolana przed swoją walizką. Drżącymi dłońmi wyciągnąłem z niej tekturowe pudełko, niemalże je rozrywając. Między łzami cisnącymi się do oczu zobaczyłem nieduży flakonik, wypełniony niebieskawym napojem. Szybko odkorkowałem buteleczkę i łyknąłem wszystko od razu.

Ostre pazury wycofały się z wnętrza mojej klatki piersiowej, a ciężkie imadło zwolniło uścisk na mojej głowie. Odetchnąłem z ulgą, ocierając oczy.

– Lemoniadka?

Podskoczyłem jak oparzony, odwracając się do postaci siedzącej na łóżku. Zachłysnąłem się powietrzem i jak zahipnotyzowany zacząłem pakować przezroczyste flakoniki do pudełka. Schowałem je bezpiecznie w szafce.

– I znowu interesujesz się czymś, czym nie powinieneś. – Odwróciłem twarz, podnosząc się. Otarłem dłonią spocony kark. Chłopak podsunął się do mnie tak, że gdy się odwróciłem, by odejść, uderzyłem w jego tors.

–  _Kolejny punkt dla ciebie._

Nie mogłem powstrzymać uśmiechu wpełzającego mi na twarz. Odepchnąłem go, na co z pewnością mi pozwolił. Zszedłem na dół, nie martwiąc się o nic. Nigdy nie dowie się, co jest w butelkach.

 

– Znowu przegrałeś – triumfalny śmiech zadudnił w pokoju, a ubrany w swoją wielką piżamę w żyrafki James stanął na planszy do szachów, niczym król. Peter jęknął, spoglądając na rozbitą królową, brutalnie przygniecioną stopą okularnika. Pokręciłem głową, przyglądając się ich grze od dłuższego czasu. Black zniknął jakąś godzinę temu, gdy zaczynało się ściemniać. Teraz na dworze panowały już egipskie ciemności, bo niebo wciąż zasnute było ciemnymi chmurami. Zwróciłem twarz w stronę milczącego Williama.

Siedział na łóżku w swojej seledynowej koszulce i spodniach od piżamy. Długie włosy opadały mu na plecy. Podszedłem do niego na palcach i stanąłem za nim na czworaka, zaglądając mu przez ramię. W rękach trzymał list, któremu przyglądał się od jakiegoś czasu.

– Od kogo? – szepnąłem. Drgnął zaskoczony odwracając do mnie twarz. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, przyciągając mnie do siebie i sadzając sobie między nogami. Spłonąłem rumieńcem, skupiając wzrok na pomiętej kartce.

– Od mojej siostry, Emily.

Na pożółkłym lekko papierze widniały szczególnie wyróżnione cztery czy sześć słów „tęsknię”.

– Ile ma lat? – Przyjrzałem się koślawym literom z cichą sympatią.

– Niedługo skończy szesnaście.

Spojrzałem na niego na początku z niedowierzaniem, ale w miarę jak jego twarz nie zmieniała się, odchrząknąłem lekko, zwracając wzrok na list. Coś w tej jego minie wydawało się być smutne. Jedno „tęsknię” rozmazane było całkiem świeżą kroplą.

 

Od kamiennych ścian odbijało się głośne chrapanie całej trójki. „Trójki”, mówię, bo Black jeszcze nie wrócił z wieczornej eskapady. _Co on takiego robi, gdy znika bez śladu?_ Westchnąłem, przewracając się na bok. Jego pościel leżała pięknie ułożona przez skrzaty. Irytujące, że zawsze myślę właśnie o nim. Wiedziony jakąś tajemniczą siłą, podniosłem się i stanąłem nad zgrabnie złożoną kołdrą. Pogładziłem ją, rozpylając w powietrzu zapach lawendy. Westchnąłem, odwracając wzrok na księżyc. Mimo swojego niepozornego wyglądu, zmieniał się z każdą nocą, napawając mnie przerażeniem.

 

Zmarszczyłem brwi, nie wierząc swoim zmysłom. Szybko podszedłem do okna, opierając dłonie na szybie. Ciemna postać unosiła się w powietrzu na tle księżyca.

Zobaczyłem prawdziwy uśmiech Syriusza – ciepły i pełen spokoju. Ciemne włosy poniewierał gniewny wiatr, będąc dla chłopaka jednak kompanem, a nie przeciwnikiem. Oczy lśniły, jak gwiazdy nad nim. Powiedziałem – Syriusza – bo do tego wyrazu twarzy nie pasował już przydomek „Black”. Dla niego był to urojony świat – znacznie lepszy najwyraźniej od tego,  jaki istniał naprawdę. 

I tak w rzeczywistości to wtedy zacząłem mu zazdrościć.


	6. Niańka na pełny etat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział, w którym Syriusz stopniowo zbliża się do Remusa.  
> Remus otwarcie akceptuje nieznośną obecność Blacka. Po śniadaniu niespodziewanie zaczepia go dziewczyna, obok której siedzi na eliksirach. Remus po raz kolejny wpada na nieprzychylnych mu starszych Ślizgonów, na szczęście odsiecz przybywa. Październik obnaża nie tylko arogancję Blacka, ale też jego nieczyste zamiary.

Po porannej wizycie w bibliotece znalazłem się w Wielkiej Sali, gdzie siedziało już całe towarzystwo. Z westchnieniem spojrzałem na Blacka, opowiadającego coś czerwonym od śmiechu chłopakom. Jak zwykle świetnie bawili się beze mnie. Nie miałem chyba wyboru. Usiadłem obok Syriusza, napełniając szklankę sokiem jabłkowym. 

– Możesz podać mi tosta?

Wokół mnie zapanowała cisza. Black podsunął mi pod nos koszyk z tostami. Machnąłem ręką w stronę dżemu, który zaraz także znalazł się w mojej dłoni. Zająłem się smarowaniem kanapki, bez okazywania głębszych emocji. Czułem, jak atmosfera gęstnieje, a spojrzenia przyjaciół stają się coraz bardziej nachalne. Black wreszcie nie wytrzymał:

– Skąd ta nagła zmiana?

Zerknąłem na niego i przełknąłem pierwszy kęs.

– Skoro już wepchnąłeś się między nas, to zostań – wzruszyłem ramionami, podpierając głowę na dłoni. Kątem oka zobaczyłem jego szeroki uśmiech.

– Jesteś aż nazbyt łaskawy, dziecino. – Potarł kciukiem mój policzek, po czym oblizał palec, patrząc na mnie w ten dziwny sposób: jak na jakąś napaloną dziewkę. Zaczerwieniłem się, tracąc równowagę psychiczną.

– Nie dotykaj mnie, zboczeńcu – odwróciłem twarz, nawet nie próbując skupić wzroku na roześmianych chłopakach. Podniosłem się, oznajmiając, że zjem w drodze na zajęcia. Nie zdążyłem jednak przejść nawet kilku kroków, kiedy przede mną zalśniła burza ognistych włosów.

– Jesteś Remus, prawda? – To ta dziewczyna od eliksirów. Uniosłem brwi i przytaknąłem. Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. – Lily Evans – podała mi rękę, którą z grzeczności uścisnąłem. – Wiesz, obserwowałam cię w klasie. Dziwne, że… Niewielu chłopców tak angażuje się w naukę.

Dalej szliśmy razem. Lilianna była córką mugoli, ale szybko została zwerbowana do drużyny Slughorna jako cenny nabytek. Fakt, że wyróżniała mnie z powodu mojej wiedzy trochę mnie krępował, ale wydawała się być miłą osobą. Przedstawiła mi swoje koleżanki – Ann i Dorcas – które z miejsca zaczęły zachwycać się moimi włosami. W świecie dziewcząt czułem się chyba nawet bardziej niezręcznie niż z chłopakami.

Gdy wreszcie udało mi się im wyrwać, popędziłem jak najdalej w obawie, że od tej pory będą moją kolejną plagą. Jednak byłem zmuszony do zatrzymania się już za trzecim z kolei zakrętem. Przede mną stali dwaj Ślizgoni, którzy natychmiast skojarzyli mi się z pewną nieciekawą sytuacją. Jęknąłem w duchu. Szare oczy wbiły się w moje niczym ostre szpile. Na twarzy sobowtóra Blacka powoli pojawił się uśmiech, pełen gracji i niedbale ukrytej złośliwości.

– Znowu gdzieś się spieszysz, kurduplu? – Blondyn chwycił mnie za kołnierz. Wpatrzyłem się w niego, łapiąc jego mocno zaciśniętą pięść. Przeprosiłem znowu za tamten niemiły incydent, co tylko pogłębiło ich rozbawienie.

– Widzisz go? – Brunet chwycił jeden z kosmyków moich włosów.

– Taaak, wygląda jak dziewczyna – zaśmiał się blondyn. – Ciekawe, jak ci będzie bez tych kłaków… – Wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę. Zadrżałem i pokręciłem błagalnie głową. W ustach mi zaschło, a głos zamarł w niemym przerażeniu. Byłem przekonany, że to jeden z najgorszych dni, jakie kiedykolwiek miałem zaszczyt przeżyć. Gdy, już niemal przekonany, że nie uniknę „kary”, spuściłem głowę, by nie dawać im chociaż tej satysfakcji, usłyszałem głośne chlaśniecie.

Jak na komendę spojrzałem na zaskoczoną twarz blondyna. W jednej chwili lawenda opanowała mój wyczulony zmysł powonienia. Zaskoczony uniosłem wzrok, patrząc na Syriusza. Ślizgon dotknął swojego zaczerwienionego policzka i zmierzył Gryfona wzrokiem.

– Ty zdrajco – zasyczał ku wyraźnej uciesze Blacka. Impulsywnie przysunąłem się do chłopaka, czując jego tors za sobą. Położył dłoń na moim ramieniu i zerknął na swojego sobowtóra.

– Regulusie.

– Syriuszu.

Ukłonili się sobie i rozeszli bez wydania z siebie choćby jednego dźwięku więcej, nadal spotykając się spojrzeniami. Patrzyłem na Blacka w konsternacji. Czułem, jak w żołądku mi się kotłuje. Chłopak położył dłoń na mojej głowie.

– Co tam, lowelasie? – poruszył brwiami.

Zrezygnowałem z pytań. Z nim i tak bym się nie dogadał.

 

Październik

 

Z dnia na dzień robiło się coraz zimniej i jak na złość gdzieś przepadły moje ciepłe rękawiczki. Wysłałem mamie list z prośbą o przysłanie nowych. Przez ten miesiąc nie działo się nic specjalnego. Codzienne wojny z Blackiem stały się normą. Nawet zaczynało bawić mnie odgryzanie się mu i czasem łapałem się na tym, że myślę nad nowymi docinkami. Znikał już trochę rzadziej, co było zapewne wynikiem coraz niższej temperatury. Ale coś go ciągnęło do nocy tak, że po kilku dniach separacji lgnął do niej jak szalony. Fascynował mnie odrobinę… A może nawet trochę bardziej. Był człowiekiem, który nie mówił wiele o sobie. Zresztą nasze konwersacje nie mogły nosić miana „rozmów”, a raczej przekomarzania się.

Zaczynały mnie jednak martwić jego pomysły. W ciągu kilku tygodni poważnie dał nam się we znaki. Nam – Gryffindorowi. Był jak skarbnica pomysłów na ciągłe kawały. Raz podmieniał fiolki profesora Slughorna, innym razem wraz z resztą błądzili po zakazanych korytarzach. Nie mieszałem się w to – nie chciałem nawet słyszeć o kłopotach. Zazwyczaj gdy gdzieś znikali, siadałem w fotelu i odrabiałem pracę domową, której z każdym dniem przybywało. Oni nie podzielali mojego zapału, spisując wszystko w ostatniej chwili. Od tygodnia namawiali mnie na wspólną eskapadę – niech zapomną. Mówili, że świetnie pasowałbym do ich gromady młodych kryminalistów. Nazwali się Huncwotami, co wywoływało moje rozbawienie. Z czasem stali się też na tyle popularni, że dziewczęta lgnęły do nich jak spragniony do wody. Starałem się puszczać to mimo uszu, co wychodziło mi aż nazbyt łatwo.

– Dziecinooo… – szept Syriusza, przedarł się przez wykład nauczycielki. Zmarszczyłem brwi, dalej uparcie skrobiąc notatki na kartce. Woń lawendy otuliła mnie swoimi ramionami. Silna dłoń chwyciła z niebywałą delikatnością moje włosy, zaczynając je gładzić. – Może wybierzesz się z nami na przerwie…

– Nie – przerwałem jego wywód, nim na dobre się zaczął. Zmierzyłem go wzrokiem karcąco, wracając do pisania. Gładkie palce sunęły po skórze mojej głowy, oddając jej przyjemne ciepło. Zacisnąłem wargi, coraz bardziej się irytując. Chciałem już pozbyć się słodkiego zapachu, zapomnieć o nim i wrócić do lekcji, tymczasem on nasilał się z każdą chwilą, dręcząc. Mimowolnie zadrżałem. Odwróciłem głowę w stronę Syriusza, niemalże wykrzykując ostrzeżenie.

W klasie zapadła cisza. Zamarłem, podczas gdy Black wpatrywał się we mnie z niewyraźnym uśmieszkiem. Głośne chrząknięcie profesor McGonagall zabrzmiało tuż obok mnie. Powoli odwróciłem się w jej stronę, zaciskając wargi. 

– Pan, panie Lupin, zostanie na chwilę po lekcji. – W tej samej chwili zabrzmiał dzwonek. Wszyscy poderwali się z miejsc i już po chwili nie było po nich śladu. Zadrżałem i spuściłem głowę, wstając. Kątem oka dojrzałem złośliwy uśmiech Syriusza. Bez wątpienia była to zemsta za opór. Spakowałem  się i podszedłem do biurka nauczycielki, mierzącej mnie spojrzeniem.

 

Po kilkugodzinnym przesadzaniu roślin u pani Swan byłem zupełnie wyczerpany. Niemrawo szedłem korytarzem, by w końcu wypowiedzieć ciche hasło i wreszcie opaść na fotel. Droga ze szklarni była już zbyt dużym wysiłkiem dla mnie. Objąłem się ramionami, wzdychając ze zrezygnowaniem. Zerknąłem w stronę okna. Księżyc powoli ustawiał się na starcie w grze, w której byłem głównym pionkiem. Mimowolnie zadrżałem. Pełnia już za trzy dni, a ja zupełnie nie wiedziałem, jak to rozegrać. Pozostawało mi jedynie zamartwianie się, czego po krótkim czasie zaniechałem. Oparłem policzek o fotel i przycisnąłem kolana do klatki piersiowej. Zamknąłem oczy, domagając się błogiej ciszy i spokoju. Powoli otaczała mnie kojąca ciemność nieświadomości, gdy nagle między snem a jawą poczułem zapach lawendy. Nie umiałem jednak stwierdzić, czy było to prawdziwe uczucie, czy zrodzone ze snu.

Ciepła dłoń odgarnęła włosy z mojej szyi. Długie palce przesuwały się po wyeksponowanej skórze, a gdy się znudziły, zaczęły wykreślać linie mojej szczęki.

– Co ty robisz? – Otworzyłem szybko oczy, gotując się ze złości. _Głupi Black, przez którego miałem głupi szlaban, na którym pieściłem głupie rośliny!_ On jednak zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na moje humorki. Uśmiechał się tylko z troską i raczej wyimaginowanym współczuciem.

– Jesteś zły, dziecino?

Och, niemal zapomniałem o tych cudownych określeniach odnoszących się do mojej osoby. Warknąłem niekontrolowanie, podrywając się na nogi i ściskając jego koszulę w palcach.

– Jestem Remus! _Remus, Remus, Remus!_  – zawrzałem w jednej chwili, chcąc pozbyć się negatywnych emocji poprzez rękoczyny. Wiedziałem, że twarz już dawno mi zburaczała. Przecież Black wpatrywał się we mnie z tym rodzicielskim politowaniem, co zawsze tak mnie irytowało. – Nie jestem dzieckiem, nie potrzebuję niańki! – Zadrżałem, zaciskając wargi. Uniósł brew, po czym z figlarnym uśmieszkiem chwycił kosmyk moich włosów, gładząc go w palcach.

– Ach, Remi, Remi, Remi… – Wsunął dłoń na mój policzek, po chwili przenosząc ją na mój kark. Zadrżałem, uwięziony w pułapce jego wesoło błyskających oczu. Przyciągał mnie rozkoszną wonią i siłą ramion. Na moich policzkach nadal widniały wypieki, spowodowane już nie złością, a skrępowaniem. – Jesteś jeszcze taki malutki, dobrze o tym wiesz.

Jęknąłem z bezsilności i odwróciłem twarz. Zupełnie nic do niego nie docierało. Nie chciałem, żeby widział we mnie dzieciaka, ale skutecznie bronił się przed moimi rzeczowymi argumentami. Zmierzwił mi włosy, uśmiechając się i dalej obstając przy swoim. Ze złością uderzyłem pięściami w jego tors. Nie drgnął. Chwyciłem materiał jego koszuli, mnąc ją, uwalniając od kuszącego zapachu. Patrzyliśmy na siebie przy akompaniamencie trzasków z kominka. Starałem się przyjąć hardą minę, by go zmiękczyć, co skończyło się żałosnym niepowodzeniem. Przesuwał tylko dłonią, błądząc w moich włosach, pieszcząc kark i skórę za uchem. Jego oczy zalśniły, gdy pochylił się nade mną.

– Widzę tylko jedno wyjście z tej sytuacji.

Zamrugałem szybko, gdy nasze usta nagle znalazły się przerażająco blisko siebie. Odwróciłem twarz. Syriusz złożył na moim policzku soczysty pocałunek, chichocząc cicho. Przejechał wargami po mojej skroni, zostawiając nieprzyjemnie palący ślad. Cofnąłem się o krok, zakrywając rozgrzany do czerwoności policzek dłonią. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i odrzucił włosy do tyłu wyuczonym ruchem.

– Ale z ciebie dzieciak.


	7. Księżycowy zawrót głowy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział, w którym zbliżająca się pełnia daje o sobie znać.  
> Remus nie może dojść do siebie po konfrontacji z Blackiem. Jego przerażenie i zawstydzenie zostaje pogłębione przez dyrektora, który przedstawia mu plan na czas jego przemian w krwiożerczą bestię. Dzień pełen wrażeń zwieńcza nagłe omdlenie i reakcja pewnego tajemniczego Ślizgona.

Jeśli zamierzeniem Blacka było zupełne zbicie mnie z pantałyku, to udało mu się to bez wątpienia. Po wyzwaniu go od zboczeńców, zakończyłem bezsensowną konwersację. Mimo zmęczenia, nie mogłem jednak zasnąć. Byłem wściekły i rozżalony. Na dodatek nie miałem pojęcia, o co mu chodziło. Głupi żart albo… Pociąg seksualny do mojej osoby?! _Czemu ja w ogóle o tym myślę?!_ To _niemożliwe!_

Krzywiłem się przy śniadaniu, znowu przywołując do siebie tę niemiłą myśl. Zerkałem na Blacka, próbując wyczytać z jego miny lub spojrzenia odpowiedź. Nie chciałem o tym myśleć. Najlepiej dla mnie byłoby puścić to całe zajście w niepamięć. Niemożliwe, a jakże kuszące. Spuściłem głowę, niedostępny dla świata. _Co on sobie myśli?_

Potrzeba komunikacji znowu u mnie zmalała. Obawiałem się, że w końcu zamknę się w sobie. Wkrótce jednak zrzuciłem całą winę na zbliżającą się pełnię, która zawsze doprowadzała mnie do szewskiej pasji. Zupełnie jak sam Black. Potrząsnąłem głową. To jakieś cholerne nieporozumienie. Zresztą, całe to przybycie do Hogwartu było jedną, wielką pomyłką. Zaledwie trzy dni dzielą mnie od przemiany. Jak mam sobie z nią poradzić w środku szkoły pełnej uczniów?!

Jęknąłem, osuwając się po ścianie i ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Nie chciałem nikogo skrzywdzić, nie chciałem, by wytykali mnie palcami, nie chciałem żeby wyrzucili mnie ze szkoły, powiadamiając o moim stanie wszystkie inne placówki. Jak diametralnie zmieniłoby się życie moje i rodziców? Nie mógłbym patrzeć na z dnia na dzień marniejącą mamę i tatę, wpatrzonego we mnie jak w najgorsze nieszczęście, jakie kiedykolwiek im się przytrafiło. Wolałbym zginąć.

Gładka nuta przecięła mój smutek w jednej chwili. Uniosłem głowę, oszołomiony. Siedziałem przed drzwiami, zza których rozbrzmiewała cicha muzyka. Klawisze pianina uginały się co chwila pod palcami artysty, poddając się mu bez sprzeciwów. Westchnąłem, wiedziony jakimś dawnym wspomnieniem, kiedy to mama przyniosła do domu małe, kolorowe pianinko, na którym tak uwielbiałem wygrywać fałszowane melodie. Pamiętam dzień, w którym włożyła je na wielką szafę z ubraniami, a ja, wiedziony jakimiś dziwnymi pobudkami, prosiłem ją o „granicę”.

„Mamo, mamo, granicę! Daj granicę!”. Nieporadnie ściągała z mebla gry planszowe i pluszaki, a ja nie dawałem za wygraną. Pamiętam, jak śmiała się, tłumacząc mi, że „granica” w prawdziwym świecie nazywa się od tak, zupełnie nielogicznie „pianinem”. Na samą myśl uśmiechnąłem się do siebie.

Albo inne – kiedy przechodząc obok domu sąsiadki, widziałem małą dziewczynkę, wygrywającą wesołą melodię na czarnym fortepianie. Była śliczna. Jej mała postać z bladą twarzyczką, blond lokami i malowanymi usteczkami wydawała mi się wtedy anielska i często chowałem się w krzakach pod jej oknem, słuchając niebiańskich melodii. Skoro ręka skrzypka należy do diabła, to na pianinie grywają tylko bogowie. Zaledwie miesiąc później Fenrir Greyback położył na mnie swoje wilcze łapy, odbierając mi człowieczeństwo i dzieciństwo.

– Lubisz ten dźwięk?

Obok mnie zaszemrały kroki. Syriusz spoglądał na drzwi z zaciekawieniem. Przeniósł na mnie wzrok, uśmiechając się. Drgnąłem jak rażony prądem i odwróciłem wzrok. Stał tam, nie wydając ani jednego dźwięku. Chciałem, żeby sobie poszedł, ale jednocześnie głos uwiązł mi w gardle. Dzisiaj najwyraźniej od rana miał wolne. Drzwi nagle uchyliły się, ukazując nam salę muzyczną. Na samym jej środku rzeczywiście stał piękny fortepian, przy którym siedziała wysoka i przeraźliwie chuda postać. Długie palce zatrzymały się po ostatnich taktach, a zza okularów-połówek wyjrzały bystre, śmiejące się oczy. Zrezygnowałem z pytań. Z nim i tak bym się nie dogadał.

– Ach, pan Lupin, jak mniemam. A to… – dyrektor uśmiechnął się szerzej. – My się już znamy, panie Black.

Syriusz skłonił się Dumbledore'owi z zadowoleniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Jednak oczy profesora przeniosły się na mnie. Dziwne, szare, niepasujące do wieku właściciela. Świadczyły przede wszystkim o wielkiej mądrości.

– A więc, panie Black, byłby pan uprzejmy zostawić nas na chwilę? Zdaje się, że wkrótce zaczyna pan transmutację.

Syriusz drgnął, zerknął na mnie, unosząc brwi, po czym szybkim krokiem przeszedł przez korytarz, znikając za rogiem.

Podniosłem się, przywołany przez dłoń dyrektora. Powoli podszedłem do czarującego instrumentu, niezbyt grzecznie skupiając na nim wzrok.

– Cudowny, prawda? Też bardzo go lubię. – Chuda dłoń pogładziła z czułością klawisze, po czym zakryła je czarną płytą. Westchnąłem. – Denerwujesz się?

Na początku nie rozumiałem pytania, zadanego z taką łatwością. Dopiero później wzrosła we mnie panika. Przyjrzałem się uważnie twarzy profesora, która nie zdradzała ani odrobiny złości, czy obrzydzenia. Spuściłem głowę, przekonany, że mężczyzna został dokładnie o wszystkim poinformowany, a co więcej, zgodził się na przebywanie w szkole potwora, jakim byłem. Pokiwałem głową, może odrobinę uspokojony faktem, że zdążył już coś przygotować.

– Obiecuję, że nikomu nie stanie się krzywda. W Zakazanym Lesie…

– Gdzie? – uniosłem wysoko brwi. Sądziłem, a raczej miałem nadzieje na jakieś przyjaźniejsze lokum. Krainę kucyków albo może Fidżi, ale… Zakazany Las?!

– Nie ma powodów do obaw. Nic groźniejszego od ciebie tam nie mieszka – profesor zachichotał, zakrywając usta dłonią. Speszony odwróciłem wzrok. No tak, wyszedłem na tchórzliwego kurczaka. Tak naprawdę chodzi o to, że… To zbyt blisko zamku! A jeśli wpadnę tutaj i skrzywdzę kogoś? 

Ugryzę…?

– Zajęliśmy się wszystkim. Profesor McGonagall poinformowała już naszego gajowego o twojej sytuacji. W razie jakiegoś wypadku będzie przygotowany.

Nie uspokoiło mnie to ani trochę. Czy on naprawdę sądzi, że jakiś tam gajowy powstrzyma agresywnego wilkołaka? To śmieszne, i jak dla mnie, przerażające.

 

Jak w zupełnie innym wymiarze, przemierzałem korytarze zamku, z pozoru spiesząc się na lekcję, a tak naprawdę idąc do klasy dziwnie niechętnie. Chciałem się położyć, zasnąć i spać, dopóki jakieś rozwiązanie samo nie spadnie na mnie niczym dwutonowy blok kamienny. Westchnąłem, mijając kolejny zakręt. Po chwili stałem już przed salą, ściskając torbę przy boku. Sięgnąłem do klamki, ale w jednej chwili ból przeszył moją czaszkę niczym błyskawica. W uszach zaszumiało mi jak nad Atlantykiem, a usta napełniły się nieprzyjemnym metalicznym posmakiem. Skrzywiłem się nagle spotykając z ziemią. Chwyciłem obolałą głowę. Oczy zaszły mi mgłą, a chwilę później nie widziałem już nic.

 

Obudziłem się, ale i tak nie dostrzegłem niczego. Rozejrzałem się w ciemnościach, kuląc się zdezorientowany. Cisza, której nie śmiałem przerwać, przytłaczała mnie z zaskakującą siłą. Nie bałem się, przecież niczego gorszego ode mnie tu nie znajdę. Zamknąłem oczy, a gdy ponownie je otworzyłem, ogarnąłem wzrokiem sterylną podłogę i białe szafki. _Skrzydło Szpitalne._ Aż się wzdrygnąłem.

Dotknąłem dłonią głowy, upewniając się, czy wszystko z nią w porządku. Z westchnieniem wynurzyłem się spod ciepłej kołdry i na paluszkach podreptałem w stronę wyjścia. Nie było trudno, bo pielęgniarka z pewnością dawno już spała. Ja natomiast błądziłem w ciemnych korytarzach, obserwując czerwony dywan, widziany tak dobrze moimi wilczymi zmysłami. W dół, w górę, w prawo i lewo.

– Przepraszam – odchrząknąłem niepewnie, pochylając głowę i splatając z tyłu dłonie, by nadać swojemu obliczu jak najsłodszy wygląd. Kobieta z obrazu obróciła się w swoim fotelu, pochrapując, jednak gdy stuknąłem w pozłacaną ramę, obudziła się natychmiast. Przyjrzała mi się ,nieprzytomna.

– A co ty tu robisz, kochaneczku? – uniosła wysoko brwi, przyglądając mi się. Rzeczywiście ,musiałem wyglądać dziwnie, ubrany w białą koszulę i całkowicie bosy. Zawahałem się przez chwilę.

– Lunatykowałem – skłamałem, pąsowiejąc i uśmiechając się nieśmiało. Kobieta mierzyła mnie przez chwilę spojrzeniem, po czym wyszczerzyła swoje zęby.

– Ach, no to wracaj już do łóżka – uchyliła ramę, nawet nie pytając mnie o hasło. Musiała być bardzo zaspana. Z ulgą wszedłem do ciemnego już Pokoju Wspólnego i z niebywałą radością powlokłem się do sypialni. Jak zwykle o tej porze usłyszałem tylko głośne chrapanie chłopaków. Wsunąłem się do środka, zmierzając powoli w stronę łóżka. Po drodze chwyciłem też swoją piżamę. Zdjąłem koszulkę, przyglądając się świeżemu siniakowi na ramieniu, którego najwyraźniej nabiłem sobie przy upadku. Westchnąłem, zawiązując sznurek spodni.

Zadrżałem jak osika na wietrze, gdy ciepłe dłonie wpełzły na mój brzuch. W sekundę zostałem porwany i przytulony do silnego ciała, spoczywającego w miękkiej pościeli. Zadrżałem, pociągając nosem. Odwróciłem twarz, zdezorientowany, witając roześmiane oczy Jamesa. Uniosłem wysoko brwi, czerwieniąc się z pewnością mocno.

– Dobrze się czujesz?

– Całkiem… Nieźle – przyznałem, starając się odwrócić przodem do rozmówcy.

– Przestraszyliśmy się, kiedy Regulus wniósł cię do sali. Miałeś szczęście, inaczej przeleżałbyś na podłodze do końca lekcji.

Uniosłem brwi, nie dowierzając. Regulus – brat Syriusza, który ostatnio dręczył mnie razem z jego cieniem – Lucjuszem? _Ten_ Regulus?! Regulus, który niecały miesiąc temu postanowił wyrwać mi wszystkie włosy z głowy?! Regulus, który…!

Oszołomiony, wpatrywałem się w kolegę bezrozumnie. Ten jednak nic nie powiedział, wtulając się tylko w moją klatkę piersiową.

– Jesteś taki cieplutki…


	8. 8. Psia Gwiazda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział, w którym Remus pozwala Syriuszowi się zbliżyć.  
> Po omdleniu Remusa, przyjaciele nie pozwalają mu pójść na zajęcia, jednak niepokorny wilczek, zwabiony ukochanym dźwiękiem pianina, opuszcza dormitorium. Jego znajomość z młodym pianistą zdaje się rozpoczynać w obiecujący sposób, jednak pierwszaka skutecznie odstrasza nagłe pojawienie się Blacka. Remus jest wściekły na Syriusza i postanawia dołączyć do niego podczas nocnej eskapady.

Leżałem w łóżku, ukrywając oczy przed wścibskim słońcem. Aż kipiałem ze złości, wściekły na chłopaków. Ciągle jeszcze słyszałem syriuszowe „dziecino”, wtrącone między zdaniami Williama: „jesteś jeszcze słaby” i „zostajesz dzisiaj w łóżku”. Irytujące stworzenie, które upajało się moją niemocą. Skrzyżowałem ręce, posyłając w kierunku lochów negatywną energię, która mnie przepełniała. Miałem nadzieję, że któryś z nich ją odbierze.

Zagryzłem wargę, spoglądając przez okno. Nuda emanowała ze mnie tak żywo, że była niemal namacalna. Obok leżał podręcznik do obrony przed czarną magią, odrzucony tuż po natrafieniu na rozdział poświęcony wilkołakom. Westchnąłem, spoglądając na śniadanie przyniesione przez Petera. Kremowe ciastko nadgryzł po drodze.

To już jutro, a ja nawet nie wiem, co powiem chłopakom. „Czemu wychodzę tak późno? Ach, zrozum, James, za kilka minut wyrosną mi futro i półmetrowe pazury. To taka niegroźna przemiana w wilkołaka, nic wielkiego”. _Och, przynajmniej doceni moją troskę._ Z trudem wypuściłem powietrze z płuc, przymykając oczy.

Jeszcze tylko pół godziny i przyjdą tutaj, by pożartować trochę z „małego Remuska”. Ach, nie ukrywam, że nie przeszkadzałoby mi to aż tak bardzo, gdyby nie długowłosa, smukła postać z olśniewającym uśmiechem i urokliwym spojrzeniem. _Doprawdy godne pożałowania, Remus. Najbardziej denerwująca osoba na świecie przyciąga cię tak brutalnie tym swoim słodkim zapachem._ Te jego ciągłe sztuczki, prowadzące do Merlin wie czego. Bałem się tego, co myśli o mnie, a jednocześnie tak kusiło mnie, by dowiedzieć się wszystkiego. 

_Odkąd go poznałem, jestem pełen sprzeczności._

Rozmyślanie przerwała mi cicha, fortepianowa muzyka. Uniosłem brwi, znowu spoglądając w stronę okna. Smutne nuty pełne dynamiki przepływały tuż za warstwą szkła. Podniosłem się i przycisnąłem dłonie do szyby, starając się zlokalizować źródło dźwięku. Po chwili stwierdziłem, że to ta sama sala muzyczna, przeznaczona do ćwiczeń chóru. Czyżby był to znowu profesor Dumbledore? Nie byłem przekonany, a coś przyciągało mnie do harmonijnej melodii. Bez dłuższego namysłu zdecydowałem się na naciągnięcie na siebie swetra i spodni. 

Wyszedłem cicho z pokoju, modląc się, by nie natrafić na któregoś z nauczycieli. Szybko przemykałem korytarzami, z nieukrywaną uciechą wsłuchując się w coraz głośniejszą muzykę. Już po chwili stanąłem pod drzwiami. Odetchnąłem głębiej, zachwycony harmonią gładkich dźwięków. Przymknąłem oczy, czując wciąż narastające napięcie.

I wtedy sparaliżował mnie strach. Nie potrafiłem otworzyć tych drzwi, niepewny kogo za nimi zastanę. Może będzie to jakiś inny nauczyciel? A może to Lucjusz, który z chęcią odegra się na mnie za bardzo dawną, ale niestety niezapomnianą stłuczkę. A może to któryś z duchów, a może anioł? _Anioł, anioł…_ _Pianino to narzędzie wręcz boskie, tylko anioły na nim grają_ _…_ Otworzyłem drzwi, ośmielony tą wizją.

Przy niebiańskim instrumencie siedział niewysoki chłopak. Jego długie, ciemne włosy były związane luźno wstążką. Kocie oczy błyskały spod przymkniętych powiek, pogrążone w zadumie. Postać, pięknie wyprostowana, zdawała się nie oddychać, podczas gdy dłonie śmiało błądziły po powierzchni fortepianowych zębów. Krótkie kosmyki włosów wirowały pod lekkim drganiem głowy pianisty, poruszane oddechem zaczerpniętym z nagłej potrzeby. I to był już drugi raz, gdy zakochałem się w tym instrumencie.

Nagle muzyka umilkła. Ciało pianisty jednak nie chciało oderwać się od klawiatury. Tak dobrze to rozumiałem, też chciałem ją dotykać, zmuszać do wydania pięknych melodii. Trwaliśmy w ciszy, minuta za minutą, gdy nagle złote oczy spojrzały na mnie bez wyrazu. Zadrżałem gwałtownie i spuściłem wzrok. Ciche kroki odbiły się w mojej głowie głośnym echem. Przede mną stanął młody muzyk.

– Podoba ci się?

Zmusiłem się, by zerknąć na niego. Dziecięca twarz wpatrywała się we mnie z nieufnością. Przełknąłem ślinę.

– Pewnie, że tak.

Ze zdziwieniem obserwowałem, jak w jednej chwili twarda maska rozpada się na milion kawałków, pozostawiając tylko uśmiech na twarzy chłopaka.

– To kawałki _Wariacji Goldergowskich_ Bacha. – Wyciągnął w moją stronę zapisany nutami pergamin.

– Nie znam się na tym – wyprzedziłem jego pytanie, przyglądając się zabawnym znaczkom, które zupełnie nic dla mnie nie znaczyły. – Ale bardzo chciałbym nauczyć się grać – mruknąłem, bardziej do siebie, niż do niego. Uśmiechnąłem się do chłopaka ciepło i oddałem mu nuty.

– Jestem Shon, pierwszoroczny Gryfon. – Podał mi dłoń, którą z chęcią uścisnąłem.

– Remus Lupin, też zacząłem szkołę.

– Więc, Remus, co myślisz o lekcjach gry? – przekrzywił sympatycznie głowę, jednak chwilę później się cofnął, marszcząc brwi. W tym samym momencie poczułem drażniący zapach lawendy, a silna dłoń ułożyła się na moim ramieniu.

– Miałeś leżeć w łóżku, dziecino.

Z trudem udało mi się powstrzymać przed ukąszeniem tej dłoni. Odwróciłem się, naburmuszając nieświadomie, co Syriusz skwitował lekkim uśmiechem. Pogładził moje włosy, spoglądając zjadliwie na Shona. Chłopak odwrócił się bez słowa i ruszył wzdłuż korytarza.

– Odczep się, Black! Mówiłem już, że nie potrzebuję niańki! – warknąłem, splatając ręce na piersi.

Odpowiedział mi tylko cichym śmiechem. Oparłem się o ścianę, odwracając głowę. Miałem nadzieję, że sobie pójdzie. On jednak pochylił się nade mną, opierając łokieć i pięść nad moją głową. Jego oczy zabłysły, a usta ułożyły w delikatnym grymasie czułości. Zapewne do mojej osoby.

– Wiesz, Remi… śniłeś mi się dzisiaj – jego szept brutalnie przedarł ciszę panującą tuż przed dzwonkiem. Uniosłem brwi, zaskoczony. Zwróciłem twarz w jego kierunku, nadając jej jak najobojętniejszy wyraz. Od wewnątrz zżerała mnie ciekawość. Pogładził moje włosy. _I ten jego słodki oddech_ _…_  Przesunął dłoń na moją szyję.

– Całowałem cię tu… I tu… – Jego ręka przejechała po moim ramieniu. Zatoczył nią małe kręgi na mojej piersi, dalej wyliczając. Ciepłe palce przesunęły się po moim brzuchu, okrążyły pępek i zatrzymały na podbrzuszu. Zmysłowe usta wydęły się zbereźnie. Zadrżałem, moja twarz paliła żywym ogniem. Wcisnąłem się w ścianie, spoglądając w otchłań jego oczu. Wstrzymałem oddech, jednak zdziwiłem się, gdy zrozumiałem, że nie patrzy na mnie. Ciągle wpatrywał się w niską postać, oddaloną o zaledwie kilka kroków. Zapłonąłem ze wstydu. Zacisnąłem wargi, odpychając Blacka.

– Lecz się! – warknąłem, stąpając ciężko w stronę dormitorium. Ukradkiem zerknąłem na Shona. Z pewnością wziął mnie za cholernego homoseksualistę, o tym idiocie nie wspomnę. _Głupi, głupi Black! Nie dość, że ma nierówno pod sufitem, to próbuje pociągnąć mnie za sobą na dno._ Zazgrzytałem zębami. Mimo złości, ulżyło mi. Nie wiem, jakbym zareagował, gdyby rzeczywiście śnił o…

 

Resztę dnia spędziłem w miękkim fotelu, przeglądając notatki Lilianny. Na zapiski chłopaków przecież nie miałem co liczyć. Nie zdziwiłem się, gdy Shon przeszedł obok mnie godzinę później, zamykając się w swojej sypialni. Nie powiem, żeby mnie to strasznie obchodziło, ale na pewno nie byłem zachwycony swoją nową, niby to, orientacją. Ukradkiem wypatrywałem także Syriusza, marząc o rzuceniu się mu do gardła. _Doprawdy godne pożałowania._

Jednak, mimo że ściemniało się coraz bardziej, nie wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego. Już otwarcie gapiłem się na drzwi, pozostawiając notatki na stole. Irytowałem się tylko dodatkowo i niepotrzebnie swoim nielogicznym zachowaniem. _Czemu, gdy powiedział to wszystko, zrobiło mi się tak gorąco? Przecież na początku nie byłem zły, właściwie, to nawet nie wiem, co czułem. Cholernie, cholernie, cholernie irytujące!_

Po chwili jednak zrozumiałem przynajmniej, dokąd mógł się udać. Z wolna podszedłem do okna, wypatrując wirującej w powietrzu postaci. Była tam i wywołała dreszcze, których z pewnością się nie spodziewałem. Zaczerwieniłem się na tę reakcję swojego organizmu. Jednak musiałem dowiedzieć się, co powoduje u niego takie zachowanie. Wsunąłem się do pogrążonej we śnie sypialni i sięgnąłem po szalik. Chwilę szarpałem się z Jamesem, próbując wyrwać spod jego ciała moją kurtkę, moje wysiłki jednak spełzły na niczym. Opatuliłem się więc swetrem. Po chwili przemykałem korytarzami z sercem bijącym znacznie szybciej, niżbym tego chciał. Droga na dwór przebiegła jednak dziwnie prosto jak na ogrom mojego nieszczęścia. Już chwilę później wyszedłem na błonia, ukrywając usta w wełnianym szaliku.

Ciemne włosy wirowały w pięknym tańcu, czarując. Usta śmiały się niemo, jak i oczy, wpatrzone w nocne sklepienie. Tak, z bliska wyglądał wyjątkowo cudownie. Stałbym tak zapewne jeszcze jakiś czas, zachwycając się jego widokiem, jednak nie trwało długo, nim mnie zauważył. Popłynął ku mnie, z gracją lądując na ziemi. Odrzucił włosy do tyłu, uśmiechając się ciepło.

– Co tu robisz, dziecino?

Westchnąłem, odwracając wzrok. Chwila, po co ja tu właściwie przyszedłem? Nie mam pojęcia, ale na pewno nie by wysłuchiwać jego monotonnego „dziecino”. Prychnął z rozbawieniem, po czym oparł się o drewniany kij.

– Nie przepadasz za lataniem, co nie? – Zmrużył oczy, jak zawsze gdy chciał mnie czymś zirytować. Wzruszyłem ramionami, nie dając mu powodów do triumfu. Wzniosłem oczy ku niebu, przyglądając się srebrnej tafli księżyca. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz. _Jutro, jutro, jutro_ _…_  Niemalże kląłem na odpychający czar tej piekielnej nocy.

Poczułem, jak dłoń Syriusza oplata mnie w pasie i przyciska moje plecy do swojego torsu. Uniosłem brwi. Siedziałem na miotle, która wznosiła się coraz wyżej i wyżej. Chwyciłem szybko drewniany kij między swoimi nogami, wzdychając z ledwością.

– Lubisz noc, Remi? – Lawendowe ramiona zacisnęły się na moim pasie, łapiąc pobielałe dłonie. Zmarszczyłem brwi, unosząc lekko głowę, by zobaczyć jego twarz, wychylającą się znad mojego ramienia.

– Nienawidzę. Jest okropna. – Z obrzydzeniem zerknąłem w stronę gwiazd i ich srebrnego zarządcy. Usłyszałem przyjemny śmiech, tuż za sobą.

– Nie mogę pozbyć się wrażenia, że mówisz to tylko ze względu na mnie.

– Nie cenisz się zbyt wysoko? – uniosłem kącik swoich ust, wpatrując się w niego z politowaniem.

– Ja ją uwielbiam – mruknął, lekceważąc moją wypowiedź. Przytknął policzek do mojego i zanurkował w stronę drzew Zakazanego Lasu. Po chwili szybowaliśmy nad ich wierzchołkami, chłodzeni przez lodowaty wiatr. Był dla mnie teraz ukojeniem, inaczej nie potrafiłbym wytłumaczyć wciąż pojawiających się wypieków.

– Czemu ci się nie podoba? – wrócił do naszej rozmowy z nagła.

– Czyżbym znowu zdobył punkt?

– Ach, masz rację, ciągle się zapominam – zaśmiał się, gładząc moje dłonie. Wzdrygnąłem się lekko, czując ciepło bijące od jego rąk na swoich udach. Wypuściłem gorące powietrze z płuc. Zawirowało nad nami, gdy Syriusz znowu zniżył lot. Zerknąłem w dół, przyglądając się własnemu odbiciu. Uniosłem brwi, zaskoczony, a po chwili zesztywniałem gwałtownie, odchylając się do tyłu i wciskając tym samym w Blacka. Woda, jezioro w Zakazanym Lesie. Było coraz bliżej, i bliżej i gdy już myślałem, że obu nas czeka kąpiel, miotła wyrównała swój lot. Trząsłem się jak osika, wciskając paznokcie w drewniany trzon. Zawiśliśmy w powietrzu, tuż nad taflą wody. Podciągnąłem nogi, jak tylko mogłem najwyżej, by nie stracić równowagi.

– Przecież cię trzymam – w jego głosie słychać było zaskoczenie. Pokręciłem głową, wstrzymując oddech, zaciskając powieki. Cisza, tylko donośne bicie mojego serca. Nie mogłem pozbyć się wrażenia, że mój towarzysz się uśmiecha. – Jesteś ze mną bezpieczny. Nie dałbym cię niczemu. – Zanurzył usta w mojej szyi, muskając ją raz, jakby próbując przed ukąszeniem. Otworzyłem z wolna oczy, oblizując usta. Wpatrywałem się przed siebie, czując nagłe ciepło pełznące po moim ciele od niewinnego pocałunku. _On jest_ _…_ _Kuszący jak czekolada_. – Wierzysz mi, prawda?

Wierzyłem, jak mógłbym mu teraz odmówić? Spuściłem nogi, dotykając czubkiem trampka gładkiej tafli. Jaki potwór dałby mu radę? Przecież nie istnieje na świecie nic bardziej wkurzającego od samego Blacka. Westchnąłem, zadzierając głowę.

– Patrz, to moja gwiazda – zmysłowy szept potrząsnął moimi bębenkami.

Spojrzałem za jego dłonią. Tak, jego gwiazda, położona w gwiazdozbiorze Wielkiego Psa, tuż obok Mirzama. Westchnąłem. Gdy na nią patrzyłem, niebo naprawdę było piękne. 

Może to właśnie wtedy pokochałem ciemną noc.


	9. Bo ze mnie dziki zwierz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział opisujący pierwszą pełnię w Hogwarcie.  
> Remus zacieśnia swoją znajomość z pianistą-rówieśnikiem, wywołując zazdrość przyjaciół. Kapryśny los sprawia, że zostaje wplątany w psikus Huncwotów i zmuszony jest odbyć z nimi szlaban. Podczas odbywania kary, Black wykonuje swój ruch, jednak Remus zmuszony jest, jak najszybciej opuścić zamek, by zaszyć się w Zakazanym Lesie.

Czy tamten wieczór coś dla mnie zmienił? Generalnie – to nie, Black ciągle był Blackiem, niebo niebem, a pełnia przypadała na dzisiejszą noc. Jednak nie można powiedzieć, że żałowałem choćby jednej sekundy poświęconej temu idiocie. Nie mogłem doczekać się kolejnej takiej przejażdżki. Ale mimo to miałem nadzieję, że nikt się o niej nie dowie. Że to pozostanie tylko między nami, jako nasz mały, niegroźny sekret.

Uśmiechnąłem się, ukrywając rumiane policzki pod kołdrą. Odkorkowałem kolorowy flakon, w który wpatrywałem się już od dłuższego czasu. Nie miałem zamiaru zamartwiać się dziś przez cały dzień, ale nieciekawie byłoby znowu wylądować w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Z babci mógłbym przemienić się nagle w wilka. Wypiłem jaskrawy płyn jednym haustem, tym razem ledwo czując przykry smak. Obróciłem się na plecy, wzdychając. Było mi dobrze, ale nie mogłem wyobrazić sobie powodu mojej euforii. Jedynym, co wpadło mi do głowy, był Black. Jak trudno było się do tego przyznać nawet przed samym sobą. Dotknąłem dłonią swojej szyi, mrużąc oczy i wydając z siebie niekontrolowany pomruk. Zerknąłem na śpiące wciąż sylwetki i zatopiłem się w miękkim materacu.

Ten jeden, słodki pocałunek wypełniał całkowicie moją świadomość. Przyprawiał o przyjemne do nieprzytomności dreszcze i ciepło. To drugie mogłem w bardzo prosty sposób wyjaśnić – wstyd. Wstyd przed samym sobą, że dałem się mu tak łatwo omotać. Wygrał w naszej grze, mimo że wykonywał ruchy na oślep, nie angażując się ani troszeczkę. Irytująca postać – jedna z tych najgorszych, które pokonują wszystkie przeciwności losu zupełnie jak w bajkach dla dzieci. Najgorsze w tym wszechobecnym szczęściu wydawało mi się jednak to niezdrowe podniecenie całą sytuacją. Niemalże gniewałem się właśnie na obiekt… Swoich westchnień? Cholera, robi się z tego rozważanie jakiejś kochliwej nastolatki.

 

Zwróciłem twarz w stronę słońca. Niepokojące. Aż ciarki przechodzą po plecach. Ale także nieprzyzwoicie intrygujące, zakazane jak kradzież cukierków. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Pomyślałem o kapitulacji. Rezygnacji z przeszłości i wszystkich tych nieprzyjemnych wspomnień. A gdyby tak żyć tym, co jest teraz – ulotnym i podniecającym swoim ryzykiem? To trochę jak dryfowanie w powietrzu, unoszenie się w materii czarnych oczu Blacka.

 

Po porannym prysznicu postanowiłem skorzystać trochę z jesiennego słońca. Usiadłem na murze przy wejściu do sowiarni i uniosłem wzrok, by popodziwiać bezchmurne niebo. Spuściłem nogi w przepaść, napawając się chłodnym wiatrem. Był wtedy tylko mój i znacznie pomógł rozproszyć wstydliwe myśli.

– Hej… – miły, chłopięcy głos przerwał moje rozmyślanie. Odwróciłem twarz, szczerze zaskoczony. Shon usiadł obok mnie, przekrzywiając głowę. Nie wierzyłem własnym oczom. Może jednak jest jeszcze dla mnie szansa? – O czym myślisz?

 

Odchrząknąłem. „O Syriuszu…”, tak, to  stanowczo poprawiłoby mój wizerunek. Wzruszyłem ramionami i wbiłem wzrok w iskrzące się jezioro.

 

– Piękna pogoda.

– Jak na koniec października.

Zerknąłem w jego stronę. Uśmiechnął się miło, machając nogami w powietrzu.

– Więc jak? Masz ciągle ochotę na te lekcje gry? – spytał.

– Tylko do czasu, aż ze mną wytrzymasz. Co jak co, ale ta nauka idzie mi wyjątkowo opornie.

– Nie ma strachu – pochylił się w moim kierunku. – Ale chcę coś w zamian.

Uniosłem brwi zaskoczony. Czemu od razu pomyślałem o czymś wysoce niestosownym? Nie ukrywam, że to tylko mnie zmieszało.

– O co chodzi?

– Eliksiry – westchnął bezradnie, spuszczając wzrok na swoje dłonie.

– Aaaach. – Niemalże czułem jak czerwienieję. – Nie ma sprawy. To uczciwy układ – uśmiechnąłem się, przekrzywiając głowę.

Odgarnął włosy ze swojego czoła i zeskoczył z murku.

– Chodź, nie jadłem jeszcze śniadania.

 

Czerpałem z tego wprost niewymowną przyjemność i siłą musiałem ściągać kąciki moich ust w dół. Plecy paliły mnie żywym ogniem. Zwróciłem oczy w stronę Shona, zabawiającego mnie rozmową. Chłopcy patrzyli na mnie zaskoczeni, w zupełnej konsternacji. A ja miałem z tego powodu radochę dorównującą tej na święta. Zagryzłem wargę, gdy mój nowy kolega oznajmił, że czas na nas. Bez choćby jednego zerknięcia podniosłem się i ruszyłem ku wyjściu krok w krok z nim. Oczami wyobraźni znowu zobaczyłem szeroko otwarte usta Blacka i tę drażniącą konsternację w jego oczach. Zatrzęsłem się z podniecenia, z trudem powstrzymując śmiech. Shon na mnie zerknął, mówiąc:

– Jesteś w świetnym nastroju.

– O, tak. Niemalże fruwam.

 

Po dwóch pierwszych lekcjach dobry humor nie opuścił mnie choćby na sekundę. Moi współlokatorzy zaatakowali mnie już w momencie, gdy zająłem swoje miejsce w klasie. Tym razem nie powstrzymałem jednak napadu śmiechu. Chyba byli na mnie nieco źli. Ku uciesze mojego wewnętrznego rozdarcia, Syriusz nie odezwał się ani słowem. Za to patrzył na mnie tak, iż byłem święcie przekonany, że obmyśla jakąś gorzką zemstę. Nie powiem – spodobało mi się robienie mu na złość. Jednak na drugiej przerwie miałem tego pożałować.

Wychodząc z sali, przeglądałem jeszcze notatki na zielarstwo. Byłem tak bardzo tym pochłonięty, że pomyliłem korytarze, w konsekwencji czego droga do szklarni niepotrzebnie się tylko wydłużyła. Z westchnieniem zbiegłem schodami, by przebiec przez lochy i trafić do głównego wyjścia na błonia. Wepchnąłem swoje zapiski do torby i wszedłem do podziemi. Natychmiast jednak zamarłem, otwierając szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. W powietrzu kilka metrów przede mną lewitowało wiadro pełne mydlin i duża, druciana szczotka dręcząca jęczące żałośnie, puchate stworzenie. Kotka woźnego – Georgina. Krew napłynęła mi do twarzy, gdy po chwili ujrzałem sprawców owego widowiska. Słynni Huncwoci, a któżby inny?!

– Czy wyście zwariowali!? – zatrzęsłem się ze złości, gdy powoli przenieśli na mnie pełne zaskoczenia spojrzenia.

– Remi? – William uniósł brwi, zdziwiony. Chwilę później zostałem uwięziony w pułapce jego ramion. Zakrył moje usta dłonią. – Nie wydzieraj się tak, bo ten stary piernik nas przyła…

 

– Georgi? Georgi, moja kochana – ochrypły głos zagrzmiał odbijając się od wilgotnych ścian. Włos zjeżył mi się na karku. Jesteśmy zgubieni!

 

– Wszystkie okna?!

– Co do jednego, panie Black. – Profesor McGonagall zmierzyła nas surowym spojrzeniem. _Co ja tu robię?!_ – Za to pan, panie Lupin – wbiła we mnie te swoje mrożące krew w żyłach ślepia – bardzo mnie dziś rozczarował. Proszę zgłosić się do mnie jeszcze jutro, dam panu specjalne zadanie.

 

– Ale ja… – zacisnąłem dłonie, wpatrując się w nauczycielkę, która nie dała mi się nawet wytłumaczyć.

 

– Chyba woli pan dzisiaj trochę wcześniej wyjść z kary, nieprawdaż?

Zobaczyłem w jej oczach błysk porozumienia. Westchnąłem w duchu. Pokiwałem z wolna głową, a ona znowu objęła nas wszystkich wzrokiem.

– No już, zmykajcie na lekcje! – pogoniła nas.

Domyślałem się, że uwaga pani profesor nie umknęła chłopakom, którzy przyglądali mi się jeszcze, gdy tkwiliśmy w jej gabinecie.

– Dziecino, masz jakieś taryfy ulgowe? Doprawdy ciekawe – lawendowe ramię objęło moją szyję, przyciągając moją sylwetkę do siebie.

– Miałeś nie wsadzać nosa w nieswoje sprawy – naburmuszyłem się, odwracając głowę. Ukradkiem zaciągnąłem się jego słodką wonią. Żałosne ze mnie stworzenie.

 

Nie powiem, odczuwałem pewnego rodzaju satysfakcję, gdy widziałem jak męczą się z tymi szybami, spełniając zasłużoną karę. Jednak wiele bym dał, żeby nie musieć siedzieć tu z nimi. Już po pięciu minutach zaczęły się narzekania, a moja głowa pękała od tego w szwach, dodatkowo przygnębiona nieuchronnie zbliżającą się przemianą.

– No, ja już nie mogę. Co za pomysł zabierać nam różdżki?! To sadyzm w najczystszej postaci! – William opadł na szybę, osuwając się po niej powoli.

– Ale ty jęczysz. Wyrobisz sobie nadgarstki! – James uśmiechnął się szeroko i rzucił w Willa nabrzmiałą gąbką. _Nie, nie, nie, tego tylko brakowało._ Uchyliłem się przed wracającym przedmiotem, a już chwilę później byłem zmuszony skryć się za filarem.

– Dziecinkooo… 

Głos Blacka wyjątkowo mnie rozdrażnił, ale tremę zacząłem mieć dopiero, gdy zobaczyłem, co trzyma w rękach. Szybko zerwałem się do ucieczki. Wszystko, byleby uniknąć kąpieli. Usłyszałem jego śmiech i szybkie kroki na posadzce. Pisnąłem, oglądając się za siebie w momencie, gdy fala zimnej wody uderzyła we mnie z morderczą siłą. Wrzasnąłem, zatrzymując się gwałtownie i tym samym lądując na tyłku. Przejechałem w tej pozycji dobre kilka metrów po mydlinach, pokrywających już chyba całą podłogę. Zakryłem głowę dłońmi w obawie, że zaraz zderzę się ze ścianą lub czymś równie twardym, ale to z góry coś na mnie upadło.

 

W duchu prosiłem, bym tylko wyobraził sobie ten zapach albo chociaż, żeby pachniał tak płyn do szyb. Za nic w świecie, ten oddech nie mógł być urojeniem. Przycisnąłem mocniej dłonie do oczu, nie chcąc widzieć nic więcej poza ciemnością. Z daleka dochodziły mnie śmiechy i piski Petera. Wstrzymałem oddech, gdy gładka dłoń odsunęła moją rękę z czoła. Uchyliłem jedno oko, spoglądając w te czarne, roześmiane tęczówki. Black uśmiechnął się i przesunął palcami po moich wargach. Poczułem jak żołądek podchodzi mi do gardła i zapewne wyglądałem jak jakaś sztywna, czerwona szczota. Zaśmiał się, wpatrując we mnie z nieukrywaną sympatią.

– Chyba się poślizgnąłem. – Pochylił się nade mną, stykając nasze nosy. Uderzyło we mnie gorąco jego oddechu i taka wszechobecna drętwota, uniemożliwiająca jakikolwiek ruch. Jego długie palce chwyciły mój podbródek, nie zwracając uwagi na cień protestu w moich oczach. A może w ogóle go tam nie było?  _Jeszcze tylko centymetr, kilka milimetrów_ _…_ Ostatnie promienie słońca oślepiły mnie na chwilę. Obudzony z odrętwienia, odzyskałem władzę w członkach i odepchnąłem chłopaka, zrzucając go z siebie. Przez sekundę wpatrywałem się w kamienną ścianę, licząc swoje głośne oddechy, po czym podniosłem się.

 

– Muszę iść – znikałem już na końcu korytarza. _Ach, Black, Black, co ty wyrabiasz?! Tego chyba nie  wytłumaczysz tak prosto, co?_ Nagle wszystko zwaliło się na mnie z siłą dwutonowego, kamiennego bloku. Zadrżałem znowu, zatrzymując się na parterze i potrząsając głową. _Spokojnie, Remus, spokojnie. To nic, zaraz będziesz miał większe zmartwienie._ Znowu puściłem się pędem przez korytarz i gdy już widziałem główne drzwi, coś chwyciło mnie za szatę, zatrzymując. Obejrzałem się za siebie cały w nerwach. Przez chwilę miałem już zacząć się awanturować, gdy dotarło do mnie, przed kim stoję. Regulus przekrzywił lekko głowę, przyglądając mi się z zaciekawieniem.

– Musimy pogadać.

Jęknąłem w duchu. _Właśnie teraz?_

– Nie mogę, mam coś ważnego do załatwienia. Później, później… – Mimo że wciąż to powtarzałem, on przycisnął mnie z łatwością do ściany i pochylił się nade mną. Zadrżałem i nagle straciłem całkowicie głos.

 

– Dlaczego Syriusz tak się tobą interesuje? – Przyglądał mi się, jakbym był jakimś eksponatem w muzeum sztuki. Uniosłem brwi, w konsternacji. _Czemu? Czemu Syriusz prześladował właśnie mnie?_ Sam zadawałem sobie to pytanie od chwili przyjazdu do tego miejsca. _Dlaczego?_ Odsunąłem dłoń Regulusa od swojej szaty i poprawiłem kołnierz koszuli. Odszedłem parę kroków, po czym obejrzałem się na niego.

– Bo wyglądam jak dziewczyna – uśmiechnąłem się uśmiechem, który zawsze wprawiał Syriusza w nastrój do ojcowania. Odgarnąłem włosy za ucho, przyglądając się uchylonym w wyrazie nienaturalnego zaskoczenia ustach Regulusa. Odwróciłem się i wypadłem na błonia. Zagryzłem wargę. Och, jaki wstyd przyznać się do tego. Sam doskonale wiem, jak to wyglądało. Wiem, co sobie pomyślał. Ale szczerze powiedziawszy – niewiele się pomyli. Ja i Syriusz… byliśmy takimi pomylonymi kochankami.

 

Przedzieranie się przez coraz ciemniejszy z każdą chwilą gąszcz nie sprawiało mi wielkiego problemu. Zbyt wiele miałem na głowie, by przejmować się małymi zadrapaniami. Chciałem już dać za wygraną, poddać się bestii drzemiącej we mnie. Nic nie widzieć, nie słyszeć, nie pamiętać – przecież to takie piękne. Przeskoczyłem przez kłujący krzak i zatrzymałem się gwałtownie. _Jezioro._ Bez słowa opadłem na kolana. Niemalże widziałem nas. Mnie i jego, dryfujących tuż nad taflą wody. Wpatrywaliśmy się w niebo, które tak naprawdę nie liczyło się dla nas. Bo przecież obaj chcieliśmy być tu tylko, by odpocząć od melancholijnej samotności. Widziałem powoli gasnące niebo, zapalające się gwiazdy, księżyc wyłaniający się z ciemności. 

Przez moment nic się nie działo. Patrzyłem w świetliste oblicze, nawet nie wiedząc, kiedy dałem mu swój uśmiech. A chwilę później nastąpiło uderzenie, rozsadzające mi czaszkę i poruszające obraz przed oczyma. Kolejne i następne, już nie do zniesienia. Ostre szpony rozrywające klatkę piersiową, zębaty pysk kąsający moje ramiona. Zgrzyty, głośne pulsowanie mięśni, odgłos łamanych kości, aż wreszcie głośny ryk, poprzedzony długim, samotnym wyciem.


	10. Wpadka słodka jak czekoladka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział, w którym Remus dowiaduje się, że Syriusz też gra na fortepianie.  
> Poranny powrót Remusa wprawia Blacka w złość, której nie wstydzi się okazać. Po odpracowaniu reszty szlabanu, Remus z zamiarem powrotu do dormitorium, wpada na Syriusza, który zaciąga go w głąb ciemnych korytarzy Hogwartu. Kiedy starszy Gryfon popisuje się przed Remusem swoimi umiejętnościami, usta wilczka same układają się w drażniące go pytanie.

Obudził mnie przeszywający ból w plecach. Coś wbijało mi się w kręgosłup, bezlitośnie miażdżąc kręgi. Uchyliłem powieki i pierwszym, co zobaczyłem, było jesienne niebo. Szare chmury sunęły po nim szybko, kierując się na zachód. Oświetlane promieniami słońca niczym reflektorami, wyglądały jak na wybiegu. Jęknąłem, odrzucając od siebie gniotący mi wnętrzności kamień. Z wolna usiadłem na wilgotnej trawie, spuszczając luźno głowę. Przyjrzałem się sobie. _Nogi i ręce na swoim miejscu._ Westchnąłem, spoglądając na podartą podkoszulkę i długie zadrapanie ciągnące się od ramienia i znikające gdzieś na plecach. Odrzuciłem głowę w tył, rozkoszując się gorzkim smakiem zakwasów. Jeszcze przez chwilę chciałem czuć ten tępy ból w głowie.

Westchnąłem, podnosząc się z wilgotnej ziemi. Skrzywiłem się, sięgając dłonią do rany na boku. _Spokojnie, Remus, zawroty głowy przejdą w południe. Później tylko wymioty i gorączka_ _…_ Jęknąłem na samą myśl o tym. Zastanawiałem się, ile jeszcze osób zostało wtajemniczonych w mój _problem_. Nie zamierzałem ryzykować, więc wizyta u pielęgniarki nie wchodziła w grę. Przycisnąłem dłoń do rany, sycząc z bólu i ruszyłem w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.

Zdałem sobie sprawę z kolejnego problemu – jak miałem wytłumaczyć się z mojej nocnej nieobecności? Tym bardziej jeśli wkroczę do pokoju w podartym ubraniu i kilkoma zadrapaniami. Nie miałem pojęcia, która mogła być godzina – to tylko dodatkowo mnie zaniepokoiło. Najlepszym wyjściem byłby powrót, nim chłopcy się obudzą. Zatrzymałem się. _Jeśli uda mi się stąd wydostać, naturalnie. W innym przypadku wyjaśnienia będą całkowicie zbędne._ Z westchnieniem usiadłem na ziemi i wpatrzyłem się w korony drzew, zasłaniające mi niebo. Niedługo miało się poważnie rozpadać. _Jestem ciekaw, co mnie do tego czasu spotka._

I gdy już ponownie miałem się podnieść, usłyszałem zbliżające się ciężkie kroki. Kruche gałązki łamały się pod nimi bez sprzeciwu. Z trudem przełknąłem ślinę i zacisnąłem dłonie. _Co to może być? Centaur? Może jednorożec? A może coś znacznie niebezpieczniejszego?_ Drgnąłem, gdy owe _coś_ zaczęło przedzierać się przez gęste krzaki. Wstrzymałem oddech i wbiłem wzrok w pojawiające się z wolna monstrum. Ogromna łapa odgarnęła wielką gałąź, a małe oczka, niczym dwa węgielki, wpatrzyły się we mnie.

– No, nareszcie! Cholibka, daleko żeś się zapuścił!

 

Usiadłem w fotelu, opatulając się grubym futrem należącym do Hagrida. Dłonie chciwie grzałem, trzymając parujący kubek z gorącą czekoladą. Zerknąłem w stronę gajowego, odstawiającego nieduży czajnik. Uśmiechnął się do mnie ciepło.

– No, teraz zajmiemy się twoim bokiem. Dostałem to od psora. Mówił, że często zdarzają ci się wypadki przy pracy.

Drgnąłem na to porównanie. _Też mi robota._ Zamieniania się w żądną krwi bestię nigdy nie uważałem za swoją powinność, raczej przekleństwo. Skrzywiłem się, gdy olbrzym stanął przy mnie, oglądając moje żebra.

– Musi być ci ciężko. Tacy jak my nigdy nie zostaną w pełni zaakceptowani.

Drażniące zimno przebiegło po moich plecach, wkrótce ustępując miejsca uldze. Hagrid zajął się owijaniem mnie bandażem. Spuściłem wzrok. O tak, bycie mną było istnym przekleństwem. W jakiś sposób zrobiło mi się raźniej, wiedząc, że nie byłem jedyną osobą odczuwającą krzywdzące piętno odrzucenia. Zerknąłem w jego kierunku – jego małe oczka przepełnione były taką ilością ciepła, że niemal się nią udławiłem. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i podciągnąłem trochę futro, okrywając nim plecy.

– Dziękuję.

 

Wpadłem do dormitorium, starając się narobić jak najmniej hałasu. Było zbyt późno i karciłem się w myślach za nieuwagę. Stanąłem przed drzwiami, oddychając głęboko. _Oby ich już nie było, chyba nie proszę o zbyt wiele?_ Pchnąłem skrzypiącą deskę, zaciskając powieki, gotowy przyjąć na siebie cios. Ale ten, mimo że czekałem na niego niemal z utęsknieniem, nie nadszedł. Powoli rozluźniłem obolałe mięśnie i omiotłem pokój wzrokiem. _Pusto._ Nie prowokując losu, wślizgnąłem się do łazienki, uprzednio zaopatrując się w świeże ubranie. Widok samego siebie patrzącego z lustra wywołał niemiły skurcz w żołądku. _Chyba nie przekonam chłopaków poranną wizytą w bibliotece – co najwyżej ostrym meczem Quidditcha._ Jęknąłem w duchu.

Dzisiejszy dzień zaczął się fatalnie, ale z przykrością uświadomiłem sobie, że na tym seria nieszczęść się nie skończyła. Przemiana nigdy nie dawała mi zapomnieć o konsekwencjach tych kilku godzin błogiej nieświadomości. Westchnąłem, obudzony z zamyślenia lodowatym prysznicem. Czekała mnie rozmowa z McGonagall. Kto jak kto, ale ta kobieta z dnia na dzień przerażała mnie coraz bardziej. Pewnie wymyśli coś w stylu tych sadzonek albo mycia okien. Oczywiście, jeśli dopisze mi szczęście. W gorszym przypadku będę zmuszony do czegoś mniej subtelnego, jak usuwanie ze ścian świeżych śladów po łajnobombach. _Już nie mogę się doczekać._

Drugą kwestią wartą mojej uwagi była z pewnością wczorajsza rozmowa z Regulusem – mało zachwycające, a wręcz godne pożałowania posunięcie. W najgorszych koszmarach nie potrafiłbym wyobrazić sobie jego docinków, nie mówiąc już o tych spojrzeniach, będących mieszaniną żałości i rozbawienia.

Zmarznięty, odkręciłem kurek z gorącą wodą.

 _No, i jeśli już mówimy o rodzinie Blacków, to chyba wypadałoby wymienić także Syriusza._ Traciłem oddech, wspominając krępujące zajście z poprzedniego dnia i zachodziłem w głowę, czy on zamierzał to tak zostawić i za każdym płomiennym razem posuwać się dalej i dalej, małymi kroczkami, czy też z nagła mnie zaatakować i dokończyć egzekucję? Dreszcze przebiegły mi po plecach, mimo gorącej wody otulającej moje ciało. Westchnąłem, wtulając się w zimną ścianę. Poczułem jak moje policzki się czerwienią. Było w nim tyle ciepła, tyle dziwnych hormonów, że mieszał mi w głowie za każdą kolejną, tylko jemu znaną zabawą. Odgarnąłem włosy z twarzy. Bałem się, ale sam jeszcze nie byłem pewien, czego. Pocałunku z mężczyzną, czy pełnometrażowego romansu? Zamarłem na samą myśl o tym. Tak, to z pewnością był problem zasługujący na pierwsze miejsce na mojej liście „jak doprowadzić do obłędu uroczego pierwszoklasistę”.

Wycierając się starannie, na nowo opatrzyłem swój bok. Naciągnąłem na siebie koszulkę i sweter, by mieć pewność, że bandaże są niewidoczne. Zmierzwiłem sobie włosy przed lustrem i przejechałem palcem po policzku. Nie mogłem się nadziwić, jakim cudem mojej twarzy udało się wyjść cało z tej dzikiej przygody. Z niemym zadowoleniem opuściłem parną łazienkę.

Gwałtownie zatrzymałem się tuż w progu. Moje nogi wrosły w ziemię, za to serce uciekło do Alabamy. Ciemne oczy wwierciły się we mnie ze swoją wdzięczną bystrością. Dłonie powoli wypuściły ze swojego uścisku mój podarty podkoszulek. Black ani drgnął, ale jego ślepia zapłonęły od złości. Skuliłem się, starając myśleć logicznie, bo mózg i język plątały się w swoich zeznaniach. Jedna chwila, a lawendowy zapach uderzył mnie z całą swoją siłą. Jedna chwila, jak silne ciało przycisnęło mnie do ściany. Jedna chwila, gdy moje serce zatrzymało się, by chwilę później zacząć bębnić w niezdrowym tempie.

Resztkami trzeźwego umysłu odepchnąłem chłopaka od siebie, starając się zachować dumny wyraz twarzy. Podziałało, bo odsunął się o kilka kroków i wpatrzył we mnie wściekle, cały drżąc. Jego włosy tak pięknie przelewały się po ramieniu, że byłem zmuszony do zduszenia okrzyku zachwytu.

– Z kim byłeś?!

Jego krzyk bynajmniej nie był dla mnie czymś przykrym, mimo że wyraźnie takie było zamierzenie. Melodyjny i twardy, przyprawiał o przyjemne dreszcze.

– Co? – wydusiłem z siebie, powoli ogarniając, co kryło się za tym pięknym wrzaskiem. 

_Co? Jakie „z kim”? Skąd ten pomysł?_

– Myślisz, że nic nie widzę?! Na pewno nie używasz takiej wody kolońskiej! Już nie mówiąc o tym, w jakim stanie są twoje ubrania!

Wpatrzyłem się w niego jak sroka w gnat. _Woda kolońska. Podarte ubrania. Ale co mu do tego?_ Uniosłem wysoko brwi, podczas gdy on wyraźnie czekał na wyjaśnienia. _Czy_ _…_ _nie, on jest autentycznie zazdrosny!_ Zamarłem, wpadając w czarną dziurę bezkresnego szoku. Nabrałem gwałtownie powietrza w płuca i parsknąłem śmiechem, zakrywając usta dłońmi. Black stał przede mną cały drżąc ze złości – _toż to niespodzianka!_

– Och, proszę… nie wmawiaj mi, że jesteś zazdrosny! – Z trudem łapałem powietrze w płuca.

Obruszył się i wpatrzył we mnie. Sprawiał wrażenie jeszcze bardziej zaskoczonego niż ja. Jego oczy przez chwilę patrzyły w bliżej nieokreślony punkt, jednak zdziwienie szybko ustąpiło miejsca irytacji. Śmiałem się z jego krzyków, które napawały mnie taką dumą, że rosłem w oczach. Niewiele do mnie zresztą docierało, ale w tej całej scenie nie obchodziło mnie, co on ma do powiedzenia. Liczyło się to, że wreszcie zyskałem przewagę w naszej grze. I to niedługo po mojej tragicznej klęsce, o której nie miał pojęcia. Pokręciłem głową, gdy wydawało mi się, że skończył już swój wywód i obróciłem się, sięgając do klamki. Dopiero po chwili uświadomiłem sobie, że nie jesteśmy sami.

Shon wpatrywał się w nas z zaciekawieniem. Wreszcie skupił swój wzrok na mnie.

– Zostawiłeś to. – Podał mi zielony sweter.

Przyjrzałem się mu, marszcząc brwi. _No tak, musiałem z pośpiechu zostawić go u Hagrida._ Uśmiechnąłem się z zażenowaniem sceną, jakiej był świadkiem. Odwzajemnił grymas z cieniem zrozumienia w oczach, odwrócił się i zszedł po schodach. Zerknąłem w stronę zszokowanego Blacka. Bez słowa, ale z niewymowną satysfakcją wypisaną na twarzy, zszedłem do Pokoju Wspólnego. _Może ten dzień jednak nie będzie taki fatalny._

 

_Ten dzień stanowczo jest najgorszym dniem w moim życiu!_

– Tu też tego nie ma. – William wyszczerzył się szeroko, podając mi książkę.

Kipiałem ze złości i byłem święcie przekonany, że potrafię zabijać spojrzeniem.

– Dajcie spokój. Taka istota nie istnieje – warknąłem, szukając kolejnego tomu o magicznych stworzeniach.

Gdy tylko lekcje się skończyły, profesor McGonagall zaprosiła mnie do swojego gabinetu. „Obawiałem się” to mało powiedziane – ja panicznie bałem się jej kary. Jednak po długim i wyczerpującym przemówieniu byłem gotów całować jej stopy za zadanie, jakie mi przydzieliła. Miałem dziś opiekować się biblioteką, a raczej pomagać nielicznym uczniom w znalezieniu odpowiednich egzemplarzy ksiąg. I wszystko układałoby się w najlepszym porządku, gdyby nie Huncwoci, którzy nagle postanowili poszerzyć swoją wiedzę z dziedziny opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Nie mogłem pozbyć się wrażenia, że to cicha zemsta Blacka.

A co do niego – nie odezwał się do mnie ani słowem, wpatrzony w przestrzeń, zupełnie zamyślony. Ach, był piękny na swój własny sposób i to irytowało mnie jeszcze bardziej. Mimo że powinienem być koszmarnie obrażony, on zawsze unikał mojej złości, czarując cudownym wyglądem. Znowu westchnąłem zachwycony, patrząc jak znużony bawi się swoimi długimi włosami. Ukryłem się natychmiast za półką i wyciągnąłem kolejne grube księgi.

– He-fa-luuuuum-pus – James był wyraźnie zachwycony, gdy po raz enty szukałem tego bezsensownego wyrazu w spisie treści. Po cichu i tak szykowałem dla nich zemstę, świadomy tego, że jak tylko coś wymyślę, znowu zrobią dla mnie coś tak słodkiego, że nie ośmielę się wprowadzić swojego planu w życie. Im zawsze wszystko uchodziło płazem.

– Nudzi mi się. – Syriusz podniósł się powoli i zerknął na resztę. – Idziemy. Wystarczy już. – Przeciągnął się i ruszył ku drzwiom z niewątpliwym wdziękiem. Nawet nie przejmowałem się tym, że otwarcie patrzę na niego z uwielbieniem. Reszta po chwili wyniosła się za nim. Nawet jeśli wpadnięcie do biblioteki było pomysłem Blacka, byłem w stanie mu wybaczyć. Niestety, on był jedyną osobą, która zawsze potrafiła mnie zdenerwować, a później oswoić. Przymknąłem oczy i opadłem na krzesło. _Idealny, ale jak zakazany dla mnie. Irytująca gwiazda._

 

Wieczorem pani Lutz musiała siłą wyciągać mnie z biblioteki. Korzystając z faktu, że reszta dnia spłynęła mi już spokojnie, zatonąłem w ciekawej lekturze, którą brutalnie mi wyrwała. W ciszy przemierzałem ciemne korytarze Hogwartu, wspominając pierwszą lekcję gry na pianinie. Sam zgrzytałem zębami na samo wspomnienie o tym. Byłem tak beznadziejny, a jednak Shon uśmiechał się tylko i znowu pokazywał mi odpowiednie klawisze. A ja próbowałem dalej, ale palce ciągle mi się plątały. Spuściłem wzrok, przypominając sobie wstyd, jaki czułem. _Jak nic, lekcje w końcu wykończą_ _mojego nauczyciela_ _psychicznie._

Zamyślony, dopiero po chwili poczułem słodki zapach lawendy. Stanąłem i obejrzałem się za siebie. Miękka dłoń zasłoniła mi usta, a czarne oczy uśmiechnęły się wesoło. Przełknąłem ślinę.

– Chodź ze mną, dziecinko.

Zmysłowy szept pociągnął mnie za sobą z łatwością. Westchnąłem tylko, pozwalając się prowadzić. Dłoń Syriusza ściskała moją z taką siłą, że niemalże mnie mdliło. Przyjemność, jaką czerpałem z tej niewielkiej bliskości była chyba mocno przesadzona. Wkrótce jednak zacząłem się zastanawiać nad powodem zaczepki z jego strony. Wszędzie ciemno i cicho, a on prowadzi mnie gdzieś schodami w dół…  _Nie, nie, nie, Remi! Za dużo sobie teraz wyobraziłeś!_

Wyrwałem się mu i przyjrzałem z podejrzliwością tym jego łobuzerskim oczom. Z uśmiechem zaczął krążyć wokół mnie. _Krok za krokiem, krok w krok…_ Przełknąłem ślinę, obserwując go z wielką uwagą. Z jego czarującego uśmiechu niczego nie udało mi się jednak wyczytać. Zatrzymał się tuż przede mną, kładąc mi dłoń na piersi. Zadrżałem. W ciemnościach widziałem, jak kącik jego ust drgnął lekko w reakcji na głośne bicie mojego serca.

– Nie chcę być gorszy. – Pociągnął mnie za koszulę i otworzył wielkie drzwi.

Wepchnął mnie delikatnie do pomieszczenia i zatrzasnął je za nami głośno. Wstrzymałem oddech, rozglądając się. Sala miała okrągły kształt i przywodziła na myśl lochy, bo zarówno ściany jak i podłoga były z kamienia. I wtedy, na samym środku, zobaczyłem coś, co zaparło mi dech w piersiach. Fortepian – piękny, ogromny, czarny – jak ten z obrazków. Jedynym światłem, które padało na anielski instrument, było to księżycowe, wpadające przez okno. Westchnąłem z uwielbieniem – znacznie większym, niż to, jakim darzyłem Blacka.

– Usiądź przy mnie.

I zaraz skupiłem uwagę całkowicie na nim. Niemalże dostałem czkawki, gdy zobaczyłem go przy pianinie. Pasował do niego, byli jak dwie połowy. Jak mogłem twierdzić, że pianino było piękniejsze, skoro stanowili swoje dopełnienie? Spuściłem wzrok, zawstydzony, błagając w duchu, by Syriusz nie zauważył moich rumieńców. Usiadłem na wyłożonej czerwonym materiałem ławie i wpatrzyłem się w rząd białych zębów przed sobą. Kątem oka zobaczyłem długie palce Syriusza, które przylgnęły do klawiatury.

[Grał i grał](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7maJOI3QMu0)*, a ja nie mogłem oderwać od niego wzroku. Coś w tym jego obrazie mnie przerażało, ale jeszcze bardziej przyciągało. Był jak dorosły – dumny i opanowany. Zamknął oczy – śnił, był taki piękny.

Coraz wyższe i szybsze nuty, rozbudzały moje serce, ściskając je boleśnie. Drżałem, nawet nie starałem się tego powstrzymać. Spuściłem ponownie wzrok i przymknąłem powieki. Zachciało mi się płakać, a może śmiać? Brzmi to cholernie głupio, ale… z nim potrafiłbym rozpaczać i radować się jednocześnie. Był kimś wyjątkowym, wręcz idealnym. _Jak udało mu się ukryć wszystkie swoje wady za tym jednym utworem?_ A może po prostu zaakceptowałem je z miejsca, byleby być… z nim?

– Zostaniesz moim chłopakiem?

Drgnąłem, unosząc znienacka wzrok. _Jego słowa. Ja jego chłopakiem?! Czyżbym się przesłyszał, czy gierki Blacka zaszły za daleko?_ Zgrabne palce zatrzymały się wpół taktu, a piękne, czarne oczy wpatrzyły we mnie, krzycząc nieme: „co?!”. Zmarszczyłem brwi, poszukując znaczenia tego gwałtownego gestu. Dopiero po chwili w gardle stanęła mi dławiąca je gula. 

_Czy…_

_Czy to ja to powiedziałem?!_

Syriusz uniósł lekko brew, przywołując na twarz normalny wyraz. Przekrzywił lekko głowę, uśmiechając się ciepło. Zanim się obejrzałem, jego duża dłoń błądziła w moich włosach pieszczotliwie. Spuściłem wzrok, ukrywając przed nim twarz. Przełknąłem duszącą gulę, próbując się opanować. Na nic. Przecież właśnie… Właśnie…  _Cholera jasna!_

– Remi… Remi, nie płacz. Coś się stało? – jego czuły szept połaskotał mnie w czoło.

Uniosłem oczy, by zobaczyć jego troskliwe spojrzenie. Delikatnie ujął w dłonie moją twarz i starł kciukiem słone łzy, gromadzące się na moich policzkach. Odwróciłem wzrok. Było mi tak wstyd. Z pewnością widział już obfite rumieńce na mojej twarzy, na pewno domyślał się powodu mojej paniki. Oczekiwałem teraz tylko jego głośnego śmiechu.

Dopiero po kilku chwilach zrozumiałem. Przecież on nie mógłby zrobić mi czegoś takiego… prawda? Jakby na potwierdzenie tych przypuszczeń, silne ramiona Syriusza przygarnęły mnie do niego. Drgnąłem, wtulony w tors chłopaka, całkowicie bezpieczny i ukojony. _Jak długo trzeba by było czekać na taki obrót spraw? Jak długo mógłbym oszukiwać samego siebie?_ To żałosne, bo właśnie jego teraz potrzebowałem.

Syriusza Blacka – irytującego, zbyt pewnego siebie Gryfona, który obrócił moje życie do góry nogami.

  
* * *

 

[* Yiruma – River Flows inYou ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7maJOI3QMu0)


	11. Cholerna historia Romea i Julii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział opisujący zabawę Halloween.  
> Przyjaźń Shona i Remusa rozkwita, a Blackowi to wyraźnie nie w smak, co w końcu ogłasza na forum szkoły, doprowadzając biednego wilczka niemal do płaczu. Na końcu listopada, podczas święta duchów, w Hogwarcie odbywa się coroczna zabawa, na którą Remus nie może i nie chce iść, z powodu natłoku nauki. Ostatecznie, za namową przyjaciół, wilczek trafia na Wielką Salę, gdzie odbywa się ekscytujący pokaz grupy wokalno-tanecznej.

Uniosłem ciężkie powieki, tocząc walkę o przebudzenie. Nie miałem zamiaru wrócić do snu i dręczących mnie myśli. To wszystko to jedna wielka pomyłka... Przesunąłem dłonią po swoim czole i wpatrzyłem się w sufit. Black moim chłopakiem – brzmiało okropnie – jednak coś dziwnie kołatało  sięw mojej piersi, protestując. No tak, może powinienem już pogodzić się z myślą, że Syriusz mi się podoba... Co ja gadam?! On mi się tak cholernie i nieprzytomnie podoba, że wczoraj poprosiłem go o chodzenie! I tak oto moim pierwszym kochankiem miał zostać nie kto inny, jak naczelny macho Gryffindoru. Doprawdy, Remus, masz branie.

Markotniejąc, podniosłem się  i odwróciłem, machinalnie ścieląc łóżko. Irytujące, irytujące, irytujące... Powoli kołdra w moich dłoniach mięła się, ustępując niekontrolowanemu naciskowi . Zacisnąłem powieki, hamując wszelkie krzyki, które mogłyby mi pomóc poradzić sobie z bezgraniczną złością. Jednak coś mnie uprzedziło. Lawenda…

Zdążyłem tylko zarejestrować, że zamieram, czerwieniąc się w jednej chwili. Nie próbowałem z tym walczyć – było nieodzownym elementem bliskich kontaktów z Blackiem. A teraz, gdy czułem jego dłonie na swoim brzuchu i nagi tors na plecach, niemal mnie mdliło. Ciemne włosy połaskotały mnie w czoło. Miękkie wargi przylgnęły do mojego gorącego policzka, odciskając na nim niewidoczny ślad. Drgnąłem, wyswobadzając się z tego niezwykle zmysłowego uścisku. Przed oczyma mignął mi cudowny uśmiech.

– Pomogę ci się ubrać, Remi… – Syriusz pochylił się nade mną, chyba by zmylić moją czujność. Dopiero po sekundzie odczytałem z jego szeptu kuszącą propozycję. Zrobił krok w moją stronę, sięgając do odpięcia mojej koszuli. Nie, nie, nie mogę! Przecież on zobaczy te wszystkie zadrapania, będzie zadawał pytania i…

Odskoczyłem w tył, szybko przeskakując przez łóżko i lądując na ziemi. Zobaczyłem błysk w oku Blacka i było tylko kwestią czasu, jak puścił się za mną w pogoń. Nie, nie mogłem dać się złapać, więc zwinnie wywinąłem się mu. Przeskoczyłem jego kufer i skoczyłem wprost na Williama. Jeszcze zaledwie centymetry dzieliły mnie od jego ciała, kiedy silne ramiona oplotły mój pas, przyciskając do siebie. Obaj z Syriuszem upadliśmy na posłanie.

Nawet nie czekałem na reakcję Blacka. Wyciągnąłem ręce, szarpiąc Willa za ramię. Obudził się praktycznie natychmiast i wpatrzył w nas nieprzytomnie spojrzenie.

– William, zabierz go ode mnie! – zawyłem żałośnie, uczepiając się albinosa.

Ale ani jeden, ani drugi nie drgnęli. William wpatrywał się w Syriusza, wybałuszając oczy do granic możliwości. Dopiero gdy wybuchnął śmiechem, zrozumiałem, o co mu chodzi. Odwróciłem się, wpatrując chyba nie do końca świadomie w krocze Blacka, nachalnie przyciśnięte do moich pośladków. Wciągnąłem powietrze w płuca, co raczej zabrzmiało jak nagły atak czkawki. Moja twarz zburaczała już do reszty, a ja z całych sił lgnąłem do Willa, piszcząc jak zarzynane dziewczę. Nie najlepsze posunięcie, jeśli chciało się uniknąć zbudzenia reszty.

 

Obraziłem się na nich. Obraziłem i nie zamierzałem przebaczać! Choćby błagali na kolanach, płakali, czy lizali moje buty – nie, nie i nie! Drżałem ze złości, idąc korytarzem w stronę sali. W rękach trzymałem podręcznik do zaklęć, który, dzięki Merlinowi, obity był grubą skórą, którą właśnie rysowałem swoimi pazurami. Za mną szli sprawcy całego zamieszania, udając chyba, że nie zdają sobie sprawy z mojej obecności.

– …gdyby ktoś próbował tak brutalnie odebrać mi moje dziewictwo – wyraził się tonem znawcy James, któremu zawtórowała cała reszta, rycząc ze śmiechu. 

_Uch, uch, uch, uch, uch!_

Kątem oka zobaczyłem wpatrzone we mnie złote ślepia. Shon przywołał mnie do siebie gestem, zerkając na gromadę siedzącą mi na karku. Z trudem uśmiechnąłem się do niego, zbliżając się. Przyjrzał się mi, po czym obdarzył uroczym grymasem.

– To co? Masz dziś czas?

– Niesamowite, że ty ciągle masz do mnie cierpliwość. – Spuściłem wzrok, opierając się o ścianę obok niego. Przekrzywił głowę, uśmiechając się.

– Jesteś dość opornym uczniem, ale nawet nie wiesz, jakie to dla mnie wyzwanie. Zawziąłem się i mówię ci, że nauczysz się grać jeszcze przed końcem roku.

Westchnąłem, patrząc na niego nieprzekonany. Wzruszyłem ramionami.

– Ratujesz mi życie. Chcę uciec od tych idiotów. – Przewróciłem teatralnie oczyma.

Shon przyjrzał mi się uważnie, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– To jesteśmy umówieni.

 

Szliśmy przez korytarz, splatając nasze dłonie. Nie zwracaliśmy uwagi na ludzi patrzących na nas z odrazą, czy konsternacją. Nawet na tych, którzy nam zazdrościli. A ja ciągle wracałem myślami do tamtej chwili, gdy Shon chwycił moją rękę.

 

_– Wiesz, lubię spędzać z tobą czas – chłopak usiadł przy mnie i wpatrzył się w szare błonia. – Chyba chcę mieć cię za przyjaciela._

_Uniosłem wysoko brwi, słysząc te śmieszne słowa. Może i brzmiały dziecinnie, ale on sam wydawał się być zupełnie poważny i może trochę smutny? Cierpliwie czekałem, aż uda mu się ubrać myśli w słowa._

_– Ale Syriusz_ _…_ _jest strasznie zazdrosny. – Kącik jego ust zadrżał i uniósł się figlarnie do góry._

_Spłonąłem rumieńcem,_ _co puścił mimochodem. Lubiłem to w nim. Nie starał się ani mi dokuczyć, ani rozdrabniać się nad moim słynnym już_ „ _urokiem_ ” _. Był taki zupełnie naturalny, ale zdawał się nie widzieć moich wad. A miałem ich wiele_ _…_

_– Och, daj spokój. Black może sobie mówić, co chce – odburknąłem, odwracając wzrok. Syriusz to jedno, a przyjaźń z Shonem – drugie. Przecież nie jestem pieskiem tej gwiazdy Gryffindoru._

_– Więc bądź moim przyjacielem, Remi. Ale tylko nim._

_Jego dłoń była ciepła i gładka. Trochę jak moja. Urok dziecięcej skóry._

Będę tylko przyjacielem, bo kim innym mógłbym być? Ani on, ani nikt inny nie mógłby nigdy stać się dla mnie kimś takim, jak Black. On jest moim przekleństwem, moją tajemnicą, ale i moją wolnością. Można powiedzieć, że łączy w sobie żądzę z pokusą nie do zniesienia. Jest jak narkotyk, a ja żałuję, że kiedykolwiek było mi dane go spróbować.

Odetchnąłem głębiej, unosząc wzrok. Na końcu korytarza mignęły mi znajome sylwetki. William patrzył na mnie zaskoczony, jednak obaj z Jamesem byli w podejrzanie szampańskich nastrojach. Dopiero chwilę później w moje nozdrza wdarł się zapach lawendy. Zacisnąłem wargi, przenosząc wzrok na Blacka. Chyba nie był zachwycony. Shon ścisnął moją rękę. Miał tak przenikliwy wyraz twarzy, że zaczął mnie trochę przerażać.

Za to Syriusz zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Podszedł do nas i zanim zdążyłem zareagować, odepchnął go ode mnie lekko, stając między nami.

– Odczep się od mojej dziewczyny! – warknięcie potoczyło się echem po kamiennych ścianach. Inni uczniowie zatrzymali się w pół kroku, przerywając rozmowy i wlepiając w nas oczy.

Nie wierzyłem – chyba bardzo nie chciałem w to wierzyć. Na chwilę zabrakło mi oddechu, w głowie mi się zakołowało. Shon uniósł brwi, rozbrojony zupełnie atakiem Syriusza. Chyba ostatnim atakiem w jego nędznym życiu. Jak tylko go dorwę… Jak tylko znajdę jakieś wyjątkowo podłe zaklęcie…

– Ja nie jestem dziewczyną! – zacisnąłem pięści, kipiąc ze złości.

Kto mógł stać w tym tłumie? Każdy! Lucjusz, rechocący wraz z Regulusem. Zielonooka Lilianna wraz z koleżankami. Nawet sam profesor Dumbledore! Niech Black zacznie już spisywać swój testament!

Jednak on jak zwykle nie widział mojej złości. Zawsze wpatrywał się we mnie jak w dziecko – małe, kapryśne, głupiutkie dziecko. Teraz także. Odwrócił się do mnie i subtelnym ruchem chwycił mój podbródek.

– Najważniejsze, że nie sprzeciwiasz się temu, że jesteś mój

Zanim się obejrzałem jego usta przylgnęły do mojego czoła. Przełknąłem ślinę, bezsilny i zupełnie przez niego omotany. Zbierało mi się na płacz. Czemu on – osławiony, przystojny i urokliwy Syriusz Black – musiał przyczepić się właśnie do mnie? Dlaczego tak uparcie ośmieszał mnie przed innymi, nie dając mi szansy na jakąkolwiek obronę? Czemu znęcał się nade mną, bawiąc w te śmieszne gry, których finał znał już na początku? Odpowiedź była prosta – chciał sprawić, że ostatecznie zwariuję na jego punkcie.

 

Listopad

 

Odkąd cała szkoła dowiedziała się, co tak ciągnie Syriusza do mnie, nie miałem chwili spokoju. Zazwyczaj korytarzem prowadziły mnie ciekawskie spojrzenia, o których z czasem udało mi się zapomnieć. Przez miesiąc temat trochę ucichł, za to w całej szkole uczniowie inni seksualnie zaczęli pokazywać się światu.

Jak dla mnie cały Hogwart oszalał.

Za to Syriusz był wniebowzięty. Cieszył się jak dziecko, gdy bezkarnie mógł obejmować mnie na korytarzach. Nasze małe sprzeczki zawsze były śledzone z wielką uwagą. Czasem czułem się jak gwiazda jakiejś wyjątkowo podłej telenoweli. Inni nazywali to „dramatem o wielkich namiętnościach”, co dodatkowo mnie osłabiało.

Z Shonem na szczęście nic się nie zmieniło. Nadal umawialiśmy się na lekcje gry. O całym zamieszaniu nie wspomniał ani razu.

Właściwie dopiero pod koniec listopada uczniowie zdawali się zapomnieć o swojej ulubionej parze gejów. Powodem był bal Halloween, który rzucił ich w wir przygotowań. Dziewczęta wyciągały swoje sukienki i prezentowały się w nich w Pokoju Wspólnym, a chłopcy opuszczali zajęcia na rzecz dekorowania sali.

Ja nie byłem tak zachwycony. Mimo że comiesięczna przemiana poszła gładko (jak dla mnie zbyt gładko), nie umiałem się na niczym skupić. Ciągłe zawroty głowy nie dawały mi spokoju, tym bardziej, że umysł musiałem podkręcić na kilka razy wyższe obroty z powodu działalności Huncwotów.

W ostatnim tygodniu nawet profesor Slughorn nie był w stanie mi pomóc. Punkty od niego stanowiły jedynie początek mojej ciężkiej pracy. Na szczęście wiernie pomagała mi Lilianna, z którą zacząłem rozumieć się bez słów. Godzinami siedzieliśmy w bibliotece, przewidując każde możliwe pytanie nauczycieli. To, że byliśmy do tego niejako zmuszeni zdawało mi się żałosne.

– Remi, no Remiiii… Nie możesz uczyć się w Halloween. 

William szarpał mnie pieszczotliwie za włosy, podczas gdy starałem się maksymalnie skupić na kolejnym punkcie swoich przygotowań do Zielarstwa. James od kilku minut przetrząsał mój bagaż święcie przekonany, że wbiję się we wszystko i potulnie pójdę na bal. Gdyby nie ich głupie żarty, poszedłbym bez słowa sprzeciwu. Ale nie, oni koniecznie muszą się narażać! Właściwie nie tyle siebie, co nasz dom.

Reasumując – ja nie umiem tańczyć! Nigdy nie byłem na żadnej imprezie, a oni wymagają ode mnie cudów! Och, za nic nie dam się tak zbłaźnić!

 

Siedziałem przy stole, popijając sok z dyni. Co chwila zaciskałem zęby, by nie zawyć z poirytowania. Doprawdy, czy zawsze muszę tak łatwo dać się przekonać?! Och, Remus, powinieneś popracować nad sobą. To dość wkurzające, gdy moja duma tłucze się gdzieś w głowie, tuż po tym, jak sama obwieściła, że z chęcią pójdzie na imprezę. Żałowałem, że nie mogłem wgryźć się sobie w mózg.

– Zatańczysz?

Wyrwany z zamyślenia, podniosłem wzrok na wpatrzone we mnie zielone oczy. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, klnąc w duchu. Mój mózg znów zaczął działać w przyspieszonym tempie. Nie mogę z nią zatańczyć! Wszyscy będą się gapić, a jak będą się gapić, to zobaczą, jak fatalnie wychodzi mi taniec, a jak to zobaczą, na domiar złego się wywrócę, a jak się wywrócę, wszyscy będą się śmiali, jeśli będą się śmiali, to znowu stanę się tematem rozmów, a jak… W końcu westchnąłem. Dla dobra sprawy…

– Niestety, ostatnio miałem przykre spotkanie ze schodami. Noga wciąż mnie boli. Wybacz, proszę. Następnym razem sam wyrwę się do tańca. – Uśmiechnąłem się jak najmilej. Nie kłamałem, a przynajmniej nie całkowicie. Noga rzeczywiście była w opłakanym stanie, ale bynajmniej nie było to skutkiem gorącej przyjaźni z naszymi schodami. Zapewne rzuciło się na mnie jakieś zwierzę. Albo drzewo. Uch, można powiedzieć, że to wyjątkowo paskudne, a jednak zaskakująco przydatne zrządzenie losu.

Lily wydała się niepocieszona i lekko speszona. Czego mogłem się spodziewać? W końcu sama do mnie podeszła z pytaniem o taniec. Musiało jej być głupio. Nie wiem, czy kobiety zdają sobie sprawę, jak te rumiane policzki i błądzący gdzieś po ścianach wzrok działają na takich mięczaków, jak ja. Zmusiłem się do podniesienia się i wyciągnąłem do niej dłoń. Przedstawienie czas zacząć.

Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się promiennie, chwytając moją rękę. Dopiero teraz skupiłem się na tym, jak była ubrana. Miała na sobie obcisłą, granatową sukienkę z falbaniastymi rękawami do łokcia. Płomienne włosy związała wysoko, wpinając w nie czerwony kwiat. Właściwie… wyglądała całkiem ładnie. Naprawdę, Remus, czyżby twoja pierwsza partnerka do tańca była rzeczywiście taka śliczna?

Teraz najgorsze – taniec. Wciąż nie miałem gotowego planu. Liczyłem na jakieś zrządzenie losu, ale ten był wyraźnie kapryśny. Nieśmiało położyłem dłoń na talii Lilianny i chwyciłem jej rękę. Spokojnie: krok, krok, krok, krok, krok za krokiem… wpadka. Niemalże spaliłem się ze wstydu. Zerknąłem na dziewczynę. Uniosła jedną brew, po czym uśmiechnęła lekko.

– Daj mi poprowadzić.

Temperatura automatycznie opadła, a mnie prawie zwaliło z nóg. Trzeba przyznać, że Lily znała się na rzeczy. W odróżnieniu ode mnie, potrafiła z gracją poruszać się nie tylko w towarzystwie książek. Czyżby zaczynała mi imponować? Doprawdy, ciekawe. Na samą myśl uśmiechnąłem się. Dziewczynę wyraźnie ucieszyło moje rozluźnienie. Miło, że nie traktuje tańca ze mną jako największego błędu w swoim życiu…

Kątem oka zauważyłem jednak coś niepokojącego. Grupa Huncwotów właśnie skradała się do wyjścia. A to podstępne bestyjki. O nie, tym razem wam się nie uda! Niemalże wyrwałem się Liliannie, ale chwilę później przybrałem kolor dojrzałego pomidora. No tak, zostawić partnerkę w środku tańca – co za brak taktu. Spuściłem zaraz wzrok, modląc się o koniec piosenki. Sekundy ciągnęły się w dość drażliwy sposób. Pogodziłem się z porażką, gdy cztery postaci zniknęły za drzwiami. Uśmiechnąłem się sztucznie, co zaczęło z czasem wyglądać całkiem naturalnie. Dziękując za taniec, już znikałem w tłumie.

Skąd mogą uderzyć? Powinienem obserwować sufit czy może to z jedzeniem jest coś nie tak? Cholera, już sobie wyobrażałem biegające indyki bez głów i mleko sączące się z przebitych balonów. Innymi słowy – apokalipsa. Chociaż chyba większą tragedią byłoby konto Gryffindoru.

Prześlizgnąłem się obok tańczących Puchonów i wyciągnąłem szyję, jak tylko mogłem najwyżej. W jednej chwili światła zgasły, a w sali zapanowała cisza. Spóźniłem się! Przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało… Jednak chwilę później na scenie coś huknęło. Odwróciłem się natychmiast, uprzedzając o sekundę innych. Po sali znowu potoczyła się [muzyka](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L9HPxT1E7VQ).

Jeden z reflektorów oświetlił czarny kapelusz, spod którego wyślizgiwały się kruczoczarne włosy. Biała koszula opinała idealnie wyrzeźbiony tors, a ciemną kamizelkę przyozdabiał błyszczący guzik na wysokości brzucha. Wstrzymałem oddech. Znałem tego chłopaka aż za dobrze. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem srebrny mikrofon. Zadrżałem, gdy cienki głosik zahuczał w moich bębenkach. W jednej chwili wszystkie światła rozbłysły.

 

_You don't have to be beautiful_

_to turn me on._

_I just need your body baby_

_From dusk till dawn_ _…_

 

Na scenie stał Syriusz, wystrojony trochę jak mugolska gwiazda, jednak z szarmanckim uśmieszkiem i większą ilością seksapilu niż kiedykolwiek. Obejmował mikrofon jak rozpaloną kochankę, a jego usta krążyły wokół niej, gotowe do pocałunku.

 

_You don't need experience_

_To turn me out_

_You just leave it all up to me_

_I'm gonna show u what it's all about_ _…_

 

Chwilę zajęło mi oderwanie od niego wzroku. Trzy baletnice, ubrane w tiulowe, różowe spódnice, śmigały w tę i z powrotem. Krok, krok, krok, rączki w górę, w dół, krok, krok, krok, rączki w górę, w dół – i w drugą stronę! Uniosłem brwi. Czy jedna z nich miała białą perukę? Czemu inna jest taka gruba?!…

Nie… Nie, proszę…

 

_You don't have to be rich_

_To be my girl_

_You don't have to be cool_

_To rule my world_

_Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with_

_I just want your extra time and your_

 

_Kiss_ _…_ _*_

 

Chórek zaśpiewał wraz z głównym wokalistą, a ja rozdziawiłem usta, nie wierząc. Zobaczyłem błysk w oku Syriusza, kiedy uśmiechnął się zniewalająco. Tuż przy scenie panie mdlały. Ja chętnie bym do nich dołączył. Pewnie nawet bym to zrobił, gdyby nie nagła salwa śmiechu. Och, czy oni naprawdę założyli sukienki?! Czy naprawdę ośmieszali się właśnie na oczach całej szkoły? Nie, nie, to trzeba zobaczyć, by zrozumieć.

_W tamtej chwili naprawdę chciałem go pocałować._

Kręciłem głową na ich kolejne wygłupy, ocierając co jakiś czas łzy rozbawienia. Doprawdy, za takich przyjaciół dałbym się pociachać. Nie mogłem doczekać się końca, ale z chęcią też patrzyłbym dalej na to wyjątkowe przedstawienie. Coś takiego widuje się z pewnością tylko raz w życiu. Nie mogłem nic przepuścić. Stałem więc jak zahipnotyzowany aż do momentu, gdy rozbrzmiały gromkie brawa, gwizdy i prośby o bis. Niemalże jak na koncercie rockowym.

Syriusz zeskoczył ze sceny i jednym susem dotarł do mnie poprzez tłum. Wszyscy byli zaafiszowani grupą „baletnic”, a zwłaszcza Jamesem, który właśnie okładał jakiegoś czwartoklasistę baletką. Muzyka zagrała na nowo. Spłonąłem rumieńcem, co było normalną reakcją na wzrok Syriusza. Uśmiechnął się, tak jak lubiłem. Moje serce zabiło mocniej. Wyciągnął ku mnie dłoń. Nikt nie patrzył, ale i tak z trudnością przełknąłem ślinę.

– Zatańcz ze mną, dziecinko.

Odetchnąłem głębiej, gdy objął mnie, przyciągając blisko. Uniósł moje ciało z łatwością i postawił mnie na swoich butach. Wtuliłem twarz w jego koszulę, rozkoszując się zapachem lawendy. A może tylko po to, by ukryć zażenowanie?

– Wybacz, nie jesteś najlepszym tancerzem.

– Nie można być idealnym. Mimo że mi do ideału niedaleko.

Melodyjny śmiech potrząsnął mną, wzbudzając dreszcze. Przymknąłem oczy. Cholerny Black, znowu udało mu się mnie uskrzydlić. Ile musiał uczyć się tej sztuczki? Jego dłoń przycisnęła mnie do siebie mocniej. Zmarszczyłem brwi. Coś między nami drżało nieznośnie. Jego klatką piersiową coś wstrząsało… Wtuliłem policzek w jego tors. 

_Nigdy nie myślałem… że możesz denerwować się tak bardzo, jak ja._

Och, co za ironia. Zdaje się, że ciągle był dla mnie trochę jak… Bóg? Anioł? Na pewno nie człowiek. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Tak, był osobą, która się we mnie zakochała, ale dawno się z tym pogodziła. Ja zawsze kierowałem się dumą.

Wspiąłem się na palce i przekrzywiłem głowę. Oglądałem twoje oczy, ciemne i głębokie. I nawet nie wiem, kiedy nasze usta się połączyły. Bezwstydnie, tak w tłumie – carpe diem. Syriusz nie poruszył się ani o milimetr, ale nie był bardzo zaskoczony – przynajmniej nie dał tego po sobie poznać. Jednak ten jego uśmiech był tak szczery, że znowu zapłonąłem. Cichy, niewinny całus rzeczywiście wart był zakneblowania głosu rozsądku. A może już dawno uwięziłem go gdzieś głęboko w sobie?

 

Leżał przy mnie, a ja przy Nim. Milczący, spleceni jednym uściskiem. A jednemu było lepiej od drugiego. Tylko wciąż nie wiem, któremu. Chyba pragnienie trzymało przy sobie, ale strach kazał nam zamknąć usta w obawie przed tym, co mogło z nich wypełznąć. Z jednej strony – byłem przestraszony, że coś się wydarzy, że piżama niedostatecznie dobrze ukrywa wszystkie blizny. Z drugiej – ucieszony, wniebowzięty, gotowy na przespanie nocy obok Niego. Jego oczy błyszczały tak pięknie. Na ustach wciąż gościł uśmiech. Wpatrzony w sufit, zdawał się pogrążony w swoim świecie. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu byłem pewny, że i ja tam jestem. Że to z mojego powodu jest teraz taki radosny.

Ciche westchnienie. Ramiona przygarniające mnie do Niego. Ciepły pocałunek w czoło. W końcu to my jesteśmy omylonymi kochankami – nienormalni, nieposkromieni i chyba nazbyt szaleni, by móc siedzieć cicho z dala od siebie. Ale czy nie tego wymaga się od pary ludzi?

 

* * *

 

[* Prince – Kiss ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L9HPxT1E7VQ)


	12. Życie to nie bajka, a ja nie jestem księżniczką

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział, w którym pełnia nie idzie gładko.  
> Pod wpływem tajemniczego, niepokojącego snu, Remus nie może otrząsnąć się z letargu i ostatecznie zrywa z Blackiem. Zraniony Gryfon postanawia zemstę i robi, co może, by wzbudzić zazdrość wilczka. Jego żałosny plan pali na panewce i doprowadza Remusa do szewskiej pasji. Przygnębiony i samotny wilczek, czekając na moment przemiany, zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jest w lesie sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proponuję pierwszy dzień z opowiadania przeczytać przy akompaniamencie: Placebo - Running up the Hill.

Zachowałem się jak tchórz, ale wcale nie czułem się winny. Nie miałem pojęcia, co mógłbym mu powiedzieć, a na samą myśl o patrzeniu, jak powoli się budzi, skręcało mi kiszki. Może się pośpieszyliśmy? A raczej ja… Skąd przyszedł pomysł na związanie się z chłopakiem?! Choćby nie wiem jak mnie pociągał, czy nie było to po prostu idiotyczne? Jako szczeniak zapragnąłem zakazanej gazetki dla dorosłych, a teraz siedzę w bibliotece, sam nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Westchnąłem, ocierając oczy. Nie mogłem w nocy zasnąć…

 

_Przede mną pojawił się fioletowy ocean. Zewsząd dochodził mnie zapach lawendy. Delikatne kwiaty kołysały się na wietrze. Bezchmurne niebo rozciągało się swoim różem po kres mojego wzroku. Dopadło mnie uczucie, że wszystko, na czym kiedykolwiek mi zależało, rozpada się. Niepokój zgromadził się w mojej głowie, skutecznie tamując wszystkie myśli. Tylko jedno_ –  _zapach lawendy. Uczucie nagłej straty, odgłos paznokci powoli przesuwanych po tablicy, później zbitego lustra._

 

Obudziłem się roztrzęsiony, czując zimny pot spływający mi po skroni. Przez chwilę niewyraźne litery leksykonu przede mną wydały mi się snem. Przed oczami mignęła mi dłoń i kilka białych kosmyków. Odwróciłem powoli wzrok w stronę Williama, który wpatrywał się we mnie z lekkim uśmiechem. Zaraz jednak zmarszczył czoło, zaniepokojony. Wpadłem w jego ramiona gwałtownie. Jego orzeźwiające perfumy obudziły mnie z koszmaru. Otarłem policzkiem o jego ciemną koszule, odreagowując. Will był taki ciepły i łagodny. Lubiłem go.

 

Schowany pod ramieniem, Williama wszedłem doWielkiej Sali. Zachowywałem się trochę jak przestraszony zwierzaczek, ale wyjątkowo nie obchodziło mnie, co inni o mnie pomyślą. To przerażające uczucie ze snu nie dawało mi spokoju. Jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczyłem czegoś podobnego. Było chyba zbyt rzeczywiste, a już na pewno nienormalne. Przeczucie? Co mogłoby oznaczać?

Na moją głowę opadła gładko duża dłoń Syriusza. Zamarłem na chwilę. Była zimna, wręcz lodowata. Dopiero po sekundzie zamieniła się w dobrze mi znaną, miękką i gorącą. Odtrąciłem ją czym prędzej i wtuliłem się w ciemną koszulę Williama. Schowałem twarz w gładkim materiale, nie miałem zamiaru przyglądać się twarzy Syriusza. Może był wściekły albo przestraszony?  _Nie zrobiłeś nic złego, proszę, nie patrz tak_!

Usiadłem, nadal w transie własnych myśli. Ale wciąż byłem w stanie usłyszeć, jak o mnie rozmawiają. Kilka dziewcząt niedaleko wymieniło uwagi na temat wczorajszego wieczoru. Widzieli nas – mnie i Syriusza. Skrzywiłem się. Na pewno wszyscy widzieli. _Cholerny Black, jak ja go nienawidzę_!

Wstałem, nie umiałbym słuchać tego dłużej. Zignorowałem głos Jamesa, udając, że wcale go nie usłyszałem. Wyszedłem z sali, zamknięty w ciemnym korytarzu nieświadomości. Nie czułem się najlepiej. Sunąłem w stronę wyjścia, szurając nogami w ciemnościach. Uczucie wcale nie chciało odejść, jakbym nadal śnił. 

_Jakbym_?

– Remus! No czekaj, proszę!

Chciałem biec – pobiegłem. Nie wiedziałem dokąd, ale chyba uciekałem od samego siebie. Albo od zdarzeń z ostatnich dwóch miesięcy. Nie chciałem już znać Syriusza, bo po co? Był jedną, wielką pomyłką. Dobrze to wiedziałem, ale ile musiało mi zająć zrozumienie tego?

– Remi! – silne ręce chwyciły mnie i odwróciły. – Co się z tobą dzieje? Zrobiłem coś nie tak?

Ciepłe oczy przycisnęły mnie swoją głębią. Zgubiłem się w nich, jak zwykle. A jednak starczyło mi odwagi, by go uderzyć. Jeden szybki ruch, za który z pewnością zadręczy mnie później sumienie. Chłopak cofnął się o kilka kroków, zszokowany. Chwycił swój policzek, wpatrując się we mnie ciągle bez zrozumienia. Nic dziwnego. 

_Tak wiele nienawiści wobec kogoś, kogo kochamy? Powiedz mi, przejmujemy się, czyż nie_?

_Ty, ty i ja. Ty i ja, nie bądźmy nieszczęśliwi_. Pokręciłem głową.

– Nie chcę z tobą być.

 

Nie odezwał się ani słowem. Dobrze, jak mógłbym wytłumaczyć mu to wszystko? Ze ściśniętym gardłem przetrzymałem wszystkie lekcje. Profesor McGonagall wydawała się przerażona moim widokiem. Sztywny i blady, przypominałem trupa. Czułem się martwy. Dreszcz przechodził mi po plecach przy każdym dzwonku. Później toczyłem się korytarzem niczym duch. Wegetowałem. Nie reagowałem na zaczepki Huncwotów, nawet nie spojrzałem na Shona i Lily. Byli za szybą, której z jakichś powodów nie umiałem stłuc.

Wszystko zmieniło się po lekcjach. Chciałem tylko wejść do pokoju i zaszyć się w jakimś kącie, naprawdę. Jednak ktoś złapał moje ramię, unieruchamiając mnie. _Regulus_. Przyjrzał się mi uważnie. Zdawał się trochę zagubiony.

– O co chodzi?

To raczej ja powinienem o to zapytać. Chyba zrozumiał przekaz z mojego znużonego wzroku. Zacisnął wargi. Wyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się nad czymś poważnie. Stopniowo zacząłem nawet łapać się na tym, że wzbiera we mnie ciekawość. Ale on tylko się odwrócił, jakby znajdując odpowiedź w swojej głowie. Machnął ręką, odganiając niepożądane myśli. Zaczął się oddalać, zostawiając mnie na wpół świadomego.

– To dziwne, nie uważasz? Taki dzieciak jak ja, flirtujący z bogiem nastolatek.

Zatrzymał się i odwrócił niepewnie. Uśmiechnąłem się. _Czemu nagle wzbudził moją sympatię_?

Pokiwał głową i odwzajemnił grymas, zerknął w stronę gapiów przyczajonych za rogiem. Rozpierzchli się w różne strony, udając brak zainteresowania.

Odpowiedź była prosta: on mnie rozumiał i myślał o nas jak o chłopakach, jak o czymś, co odbiega od normy. Myślał podobnie do mnie.

 

Wszedłem do pokoju rozbudzony, ale niechętny do jakichkolwiek rozmów. Przed oczami stanęła mi buteleczka z błękitnym płynem. Moje antidotum? William przyjrzał mi się uważnie, ale ja starałem się nie patrzeć na niego. Pełnia, kiedy wypada grudniowa pełnia?! Złapałem flakonik, próbując wydusić z niego odpowiedź. W głowie miałem pustkę. Ignorując wzrok wszystkich, dopadłem walizki i zacząłem panicznie przeglądać jej zawartość. Chwyciłem wymiętą już kartkę i przyjrzałem wypisanym na niej liczbom. Z miną pełną opanowania, które jeszcze chwilę temu zaszyło się gdzieś w szafie, schowałem kartkę i odkorkowałem butelkę. Wypiłem wszystko jednym haustem. Stanąłem na nogi, starając się nie zachwiać. Podszedłem do okna, wyjrzałem na księżyc wyłaniający się zza chmur. _Jutro. Jak dobrze, że jutro._ Usiadłem na kamiennym parapecie i przysunąłem się do szyby. Znowu nie żyłem.

 

Było ciemno – zrozumiałem to po kilku godzinach, chociaż dla mnie mogła być to tylko chwila. Wszyscy spali – niespokojnie, wyraźnie śniąc koszmary. Nie winiłem siebie, ale wiedziałem, że to właśnie o mnie się martwią. Egoizm nagle stał się czystą rozkoszą. Przymknąłem powieki. Zamknąłbym się w szafie i stukał w nią, dopóki nie znalazłoby mnie jakieś rozwiązanie wszystkich tych sytuacji. Przytuliłby mnie, pocieszył i powiedział, że wszystko będzie teraz takie proste. Zupełnie jak na łące pełnej lawendy. Zadrżałem, kuląc się.

Coś zsunęło się powoli po moim kolanie. Ciepła, miła dłoń. Spojrzałem w oczy Syriusza, głębokie w swojej czerni, ale trochę przyćmione. Przymknął je w niezwykle zmysłowy sposób. Żadnej reakcji z mojej strony – chyba się jej nie spodziewał. Pochylił się nade mną, układając się między moimi nogami. Odwróciłem twarz, odsłaniając szyję, do której chwilę później się przyssał. Jego dłonie błądziły po moich udach bezwstydnie. Powoli opadłem na parapet, opierając policzek na zimnym kamieniu. Moje oczy zajrzały gdzieś w głąb pokoju. Było tak ciemno, a jego usta nie przerywały swojej zabawy, drażniąc moją skroń. _Czemu wydaje mi się, jakby była to nasza ostatnia wspólna gra?_

Uderzyłem go znowu. Zapadła cisza. Wstrzymał oddech, jego długie palce, którymi tak niedawno pieścił klawiaturę, zacisnęły się na mojej twarzy. Zmusił mnie do spojrzenia na siebie. Nie chciałem, udałem martwego. Puścił mnie i zniknął tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Nocny omam.

 

Obudziłem się znacznie wcześniej niż reszta chłopaków. Promienie słońca wpadały pod moje powieki złośliwie. Uchyliłem je bardziej, pozwalając się dręczyć. Mój policzek zdrętwiał od zimna. Odsunąłem go od szyby, rozmasowując. Spojrzałem na błonia. Spadł pierwszy śnieg. Ale ja widziałem tylko lawendową łąkę.

Zacząłem się dławić, było mi niedobrze. Znowu to samo. Znowu ten zapach i śmierć, cholerne poczucie straty. Wpadłem do łazienki. Chciałem pozbyć się tego z umysłu i ciała, ale w moim gardle utkwiła dusząca gula. Otarłem oczy, czy _już dawno nie powinienem przestać mazać się po koszmarach?_  Opadłem na podłogę, opierając się o ścianę. Tak, doskonale pamiętałem, co działo się poprzedniego dnia, mimo że mgła zasnuła mi wtedy cały świat. Chciałem wypluć wszystkie myśli, które przeszły mi przez głowę. Ale nie mogłem. Bo przecież zabawa czasem nie wchodzi w rachubę. Potrząsnąłem głową. Trzeźwość umysłu wróciła już do mnie. Coś ścisnęło mi płuca. _Nie chcę wracać na łąkę!_ Krzyknąłem, ale niemo. Zakryłem oczy dłońmi. 

Coś głośno zadudniło, przytuliło mnie do siebie.  _A jednak mnie usłyszałeś_.

 

Złapałem twoją dłoń pod ławką. Była ciepła, naprawdę ciepła. Skuliłem się jeszcze bardziej, zawstydzony. Splotłeś nasze palce, uśmiechnąłeś się. Ach, kocham twój uśmiech, czy to źle? I wiesz co? Podoba mi się, że ciągle o mnie pytasz. Zakochałem się w twoim: „dziecinko, co z tobą?”. Tak bardzo cię nienawidzę, że już nie mogę się doczekać, aż będziesz tylko mój. Egoizm i niewyjaśniony pociąg do twojej osoby. 

Wszyscy na nas patrzą. Niech patrzą. Niech wiedzą, że wróciłem.

 

Siedziałem w objęciach Williama. Wydaje mi się, że nie potrzebował pomocy przy wypracowaniu, ale lubiłem mu pomagać. Zawsze żartował, ale też wtrącał swoje trzy grosze. Był dobrym przyjacielem.

– Młody, zróbmy sobie przerwę – westchnął i zmierzwił mi włosy. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i pokiwałem głową. Usiadłem i przeciągnąłem się.

– I tak jestem umówiony z Shonem.

– Fortepian? – Will wyszczerzył się do mnie. Zawstydzony, pokiwałem głową. Za chwilę znowu będę musiał płaszczyć się przed tą klawiaturą. Rozprostowałem palce. Oby dziś ze mną współpracowały.

– Musisz skończyć sam – wyszedłem na korytarz, słysząc za sobą podziękowanie.

Słuchałem swoich kroków, odbijających się echem po kamiennej podłodze. Lubiłem ten dźwięk. Był wyjątkowo przyjemny. O lawendzie starałem się nie myśleć. Moją głowę zaprzątała tylko pełnia. Nie martwiłem się, bo czułem, że tym razem także wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem. Westchnąłem, mijając ostatni zakręt.

Zesztywniałem na chwilę. Zmarszczyłem brwi, zastanawiając się, czy aby na pewno wzrok nie płata mi figla. Coś dźgnęło mnie w klatkę piersiową, ale chwilę później zamarło, równie przerażone, co ja. Przeszedłem kilka kroków i otworzyłem drzwi do sali muzycznej. Całująca się para spojrzała w moim kierunku. Chłopak odskoczył od blondynki, przestraszony. Ona zdawała się irytować. A ja wszedłem do środka, uśmiechając się słodko do Shona. I tu zaskoczenie – naprawdę nie byłem zazdrosny.

 

Myślami byłem zupełnie gdzie indziej, co nie uszło uwadze Shona. Spytał mnie raz o to, ale gdy odmówiłem złożenia zeznań, dał spokój. Uwielbiałem go. Po połowie godziny przerwał lekcję, nie był ani trochę zły. Powiedział, że jutro spotkamy się znowu i wtedy poćwiczymy. Bez wahania się zgodziłem. Musiałem pomyśleć.

Bo niby czemu nie byłem zazdrosny? Dlaczego, mimo że Syriusz obmacywał tę drugorzędną Krukonkę, nie poczułem się w obowiązku zrobić mu awanturę? Chociaż… Przecież nie byliśmy już kochankami.

Wszedłem na ostatnią prostą do Pokoju Wspólnego. Już z daleka widziałem wysoką postać. Nie musiał czekać długo. Przewidział to? A może wyszedł na papieroska? W końcu ostatnio zabroniłem mu palić w sypialni. Przez dym nie mogłem zasnąć. Już nie będę miał tego problemu. Chciałem tylko odejść w niebyt nocy, by nie śnić o lawendowej łące.

Zatrzymałem się. Zaskoczyło go to, ale natychmiast się opanował. Podszedł do mnie i wsunął dłonie w kieszenie.

– Remus…

Zmierzyłem go wzrokiem, który na pewno nie wyrażał zainteresowania. Zadrżał lekko, ale chwilę później zacisnął wargi, szykując się do mowy obronnej.

– Wiem, że to widziałeś.

Uniosłem brew.

– Mnie i… I Lizzy.

Przechyliłem lekko głowę, sprawiając wrażenie zupełnie zielonego. Black zacisnął dłonie, wyraźnie poirytowany. Nienawidził przepraszać – wiedziałem o tym już od chwili, w której go poznałem. Ale tym razem nie zamierzałem mu pomagać.

– Uderzyłeś mnie! – warknął na mnie nagle.

Ach, no tak, zapomniałem o tej jego cholernej dumie, którą ostatnio mocno naruszyłem.

– Aaa… O to ci chodziło. No tak. To było do przewidzenia. Mały Black od dawna bawi się w macho. Toż to skandal, jak mogłem tak go potraktować, gdy grzebał mi w spodniach?!

Nasza rozmowa przypominała raczej powarkiwanie psów niżeli cywilizowaną wymianę zdań, co dodatkowo zainteresowało gapiów. Byłem zły, ale Syriusz mi w tej złości nie ustępował. Znowu to zrobiłem. Znowu ośmieszyłem go przed nim samym i innymi. Tyle że tym razem czerpałem z tego niewymowną satysfakcję.

– I wiesz co? Miziaj się z kimkolwiek tylko zechcesz, mnie to zupełnie nie obchodzi. A jak przyjdziesz do mnie znowu, to dam ci polizać moją stopę, nie martw się o to. Wyliżesz ją do czysta.

Świst przecinający powietrze, syk widowni, ale mnie nawet nie zabolało. Duma kazała mi skakać mu do gardła, ale rozsądek podpowiadał, że znów wyszedłem zwycięsko z naszej gry. Syriusz drgnął lekko i cofnął dłoń.

– Remi…

Prychnąłem tylko i odwróciłem się na pięcie. Dopiero teraz zaczęło piec. Chyba trochę bardziej w środku, niż na zewnątrz. Pobiegłem. Wiedziałem, że już późno, a wracanie do dormitorium byłoby tylko stratą czasu. Gonił mnie. Kilka razy prawie chwycił, ale wtedy uskakiwałem. Zgubiłem go w lochach, gdzie echo zamaskowało moje kroki. Rześkie powietrze uderzyło w moją twarz. Westchnąłem, wypuszczając parę z ust. Nie wiedziałem, że spadło aż tyle śniegu. Przeskakiwałem z zaspy w zaspę, sunąc niezmordowanie do lasu. _Cholerny, cholerny, cholerny Black!_ _Wolałbym zamieszkać w Zakazanym Lesie niż wrócić do ciebie!_

Między drzewami można było poruszać się już bez problemu. Zgrzytając zębami, potarłem swój policzek. Kroczyłem w stronę jeziorka. Oby było zamarznięte, bo inaczej zastanowię się nad próbą samobójczą. Potrząsnąłem głową, spojrzałem w niebo. Szare, coraz ciemniejsze. W nocy będzie padał śnieg. Zawiał zimny wiatr, skuliłem się. Właśnie odczułem konsekwencje zbytniego pośpiechu. Co ja bym dał za moje ciepłe rękawiczki?

Wyszedłem spomiędzy drzew i spojrzałem na jeziorko. Zamarznięte. Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Usiadłem na kamieniu. Był mokry i lodowaty. Zadrżałem, ale skuliłem się tylko mocniej w sobie. Chcę do domu, po prostu do domu. Usiąść przed kominkiem z dobrą książką i kubkiem gorącej czekolady. Po co siedzieć w tej szkole? Tu jest dziwnie. Ludzie zaczęli się mną interesować. Niektórzy nawet za bardzo. Nauczyciele dają mi fory, jakby wszyscy wiedzieli, co się ze mną dzieje. A ja chciałbym, by było jak dawniej. Żeby śmiali się ze mnie i popychali mnie na przerwach, kradli mi ołówki i wyrywali strony z książek. Żeby profesorowie karali mnie za brak zeszytu, mimo że to przez Andre z ostatniej ławki wylądował w muszli klozetowej.

I znowu było ciemno. Bardzo ciemno. Ale nie czułem już niczyich nierównych oddechów. Nikt mnie nie dotykał i nie kochał. Byłem sam, bo tacy jak ja właśnie tak kończą. Zamknięty w paszczy lwa, nie potrafiłem się uwolnić. Ach, jak bardzo chciałem, by już mnie strawił. A on się ciągle mną bawił. Niesforny kociak.

Drgnąłem. Coś wcisnęło mi kolec w serce, odebrało oddech. Po chwili znalazłem się w śniegu. Było zimno, na pewno, ale nagle poczułem pulsujące zewsząd gorąco. Potworny ból płynął we mnie wraz z krwią. O tak, tego mi było trzeba, by zapomnieć o zmartwieniach. Teraz, kiedy umysł kumulował nic nieznaczące myśli. _Nienawidzę siebie za to, kim jestem_.

Oczy powoli zasłania ciemna mgła. Uszy przestają słyszeć. Dyszę, nie mogę się ruszyć. I wtedy coś wyskakuje spomiędzy drzew. Jest przerażone, bo widzi małego chłopca, wijącego się z bólu na białym puchu. A mój umysł nagle przedziera się przez nieświadomość krzycząc wewnątrz, podsyłając mi tą zatroskaną twarz. 

Otwieram szerzej oczy i krzyczę, krzyczę na głos wraz z nim, bo rozumiem, co to oznacza.

– Uciekaj, Syriusz! No już, uciekaj!


	13. Sowa, kisiel i pies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział, w którym wiadomo, kto w tym związku nosi spodnie.  
> Po niebezpiecznej przygodzie Remus i Syriusz trafiają do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, gdzie mają sposobność wreszcie spokojnie porozmawiać. Nadchodzą święta, a Remus nie ma prezentów dla swoich przyjaciół. Zawstydzony, przyjmuje hojne podarunki, zastanawiając się nieskromnie, czemu Black niczego mu nie kupił. Po psikusie, który Huncwoci wywijają na świątecznej uczcie, Remus w końcu otrzymuje swój prezent.

Wrzasnąłem z bólu, gdy mięśnie powoli miażdżyły mi kości, kurcząc się. Przekrwionymi oczyma przyglądałem się swoim ludzkim dłoniom, z których powoli znikało futro. Opadłem na ziemię, próbując uciec przed tępym bólem w całym ciele. W głowie huczało mi niemiłosiernie. Zmusiłem się do przełknięcia śliny. Jedynym, o czym wtedy myślałem, był Syriusz. Świtało, więc leżał na dworze całą noc.

Całą siłą woli zmusiłem się do poruszenia ręką. Nie zadziałało, tylko mdłości dały mi się we znaki. Osłupiały, dźwignąłem się na kolana. Wszystkie moje mięśnie pulsowały nieznośnie, przyprawiając mnie o drżenie. To nic, ważne, żeby iść naprzód. Chwyciłem się powalonego niedawno pnia i podciągnąłem na nim z jękiem. _To nic, to nic, to nic, co z Syriuszem?!_

Rozejrzałem się niemrawo, zupełnie zbity z tropu.  _Gdzie jestem? Lub gdzie jest on?_  Przymknąłem oczy. Wziąłem głęboki wdech, nadymając płuca do nieprzytomnych rozmiarów.  _Nic._ Nie mogłem przecież liczyć na swój zwierzęcy węch. Wspiąłem się na nogi, ale przyszło mi to jak wspinaczka na Ben Nevis.  _Jestem zniesmaczony twoją bezsilnością, Remus._

Potrząsnąłem głową, ignorując ostry ból w okolicach skroni. Krok za krokiem, jakbym uczył się od nowa chodzić, ruszyłem między drzewa. 

_Gdy idę do przodu, posuwam się wciąż dalej i dalej, gdzieś na pewno kiedyś dojdę, nieprawdaż? Jak to się mogło stać? Dlaczego nie sprawdziłem wcześniej, czy nie ma go w pobliżu? A jeśli_ _…_ _Och, nie. Nie, Remus, zaczynasz panikować._

Ciało zaczęło odmawiać mi posłuszeństwa. Mięśnie rozkurczyły się, mimo że usilnie próbowałem utrzymać je spięte. Znowu zaciągnąłem się zimnym powietrzem.  _Czy to sen, czy gdzieś tu kwitnie lawenda?_  Przyspieszyłem kroku, chociaż wydawało mi się to zupełnie nierealne. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdybym wymyślił sobie ten szaleńczy trucht, ale panicznie próbując odnaleźć w zaspie jego twarz, nie umiałem myśleć o niczym innym, jak o tym spojrzeniu, które wczoraj mnie pożegnało.

Powoli ogarnął mnie zapach z łąki, ale nie dałem się mu zastraszyć. Bo przecież to był Syriusz, musiał żyć. Zacisnąłem powieki, nie chcąc widzieć plam krwi pokazujących się w mojej wyobraźni. Przełknąłem ślinę pomieszaną z metaliczną nutą. Nie prosiłem o zbyt wiele. W końcu ratunek kogoś takiego, jak on, nie był już egoizmem.

– Remi.

Zatrzymałem się gwałtownie i otworzyłem oczy. Chłopak patrzył na mnie. Trzymał się za ramię, ale w jego oczach nie widziałem bólu. Nie widziałem w nich nic, bo były zimne i obce, ale jedno wiedziałem na pewno – chciałem znów znaleźć się w twoich ramionach, by przekonać się, że obaj żyjemy.

– Dziecino, spokojnie!

Duża dłoń wślizgnęła się w moje włosy i pogładziła moją czuprynę pieszczotliwie. Łapczywie chwyciłem w płuca tyle powietrza, ile byłem w stanie. Rozkoszowałem się nim jak nigdy dotąd.  _Czy naprawdę nic mu nie jest?_

– Syriusz…

Przygarnął mnie do siebie jedną ręką i ucałował. Policzki pokrył mi szkarłat, a moje oczy zabłysły nagle.  _Tak, tego właśnie było mi trzeba._  Chciałem, żeby tamta chwila nigdy się nie skończyła. Byłem tak żałosny w tym swoim dziecięcym pragnieniu, że płakałem i rwałem sobie włosy z głowy, nie mogąc pogodzić się ze swoją dumą. Bo przecież tak często się myliła, tak dręczyła i kąsała – zupełnie na próżno. Irytujący instynkt, który choć powinien być nad wyraz wyczulony, okazał się stępiony.

Tak beznadziejnego mnie widział, a jednak uśmiechał się, scałowując łzy z moich policzków. Tak bardzo mnie w sobie rozkochał, że zaczynałem żałować, że to on okazał się moją ofiarą.

 

– Remi! – William opadł na moje łóżko razem z Jamesem.

Zaczerpnąłem gwałtownie powietrza i wydarłem się, by mnie zostawili, jak to miałem w zwyczaju. Zaśmiali się tylko, czochrając mnie i wciskając w materac. Will zaczął naśmiewać się z moich zadrapań, wyraźnie chcąc poprawić wszystkim humor.  _Mali, wredni Huncwoci. Co ja z nimi mam?! Zaczynam powoli żałować, że trafiłem do tego przeklętego przedziału…_

Syriusz pozostał milczący. Po tym, jak zostaliśmy umieszczeni w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, nie odezwał się ani słowem, udając sen. Coś go strasznie martwiło i wcale mu się nie dziwiłem. Przecież to  _coś_ nie było ot takim sobie, malutkim problemem, który jak przyszedł, tak powinien odejść. Wiedział o tym, na pewno. Pozostawała tylko kwestia jego tajemniczych myśli, które z pewnością nie były czymś, z czego bym się cieszył. Co tu dużo gadać – bałem się. W głowie tłukło mi się tylko jedno pytanie:czy zechce być z wilkołakiem?

Westchnąłem, odwracając wzrok. A nawet jeśli nie, to co? Przecież to tylko niegroźny romans, rodem z harlekinów. Nigdy nie urośnie do rangi poważnego kroku życiowego – mogę zapomnieć _._  Nawet nie byłem do końca pewien, czy to wszystko nie znudzi nam w kolejnym roku. Fascynacja kiedyś przemija, a wraz z nią to podniecenie budzące się na widok kochanka. Zresztą, co z nas byli za kochankowie…

 

Impuls przeszył moje ciało w odpowiednim momencie. Obudziłem się, osłupiały po koszmarze. Zimny pot pokrył moje ciało, powodując wyjątkowy dyskomfort. Otarłem oczy i przymknąłem powieki. W pomieszczeniu było ciemno i przeraźliwie cicho, jakby Syriusz wcale nie leżał na pryczy obok mojej. Powoli przeniosłem wzrok w bok, chcąc upewnić się, że nie jestem w pokoju sam. Zamiast łóżka i niedużej szafeczki zobaczyłem jednak dwa ciemne ślepia, wpatrzone we mnie z typowym dla siebie błyskiem.

Serce podskoczyło mi do gardła, a ja sam opadłem na poduszki. Postać gładko wsunęła się na pościel obok i pochyliła nade mną. Ciemne kosmyki włosów zsunęły się powoli z ramienia Blacka i zawirowały w powietrzu, rozpylając wokół swój zapach. Przełknąłem ślinę.

– Zdaje się… że mamy teraz wspólny sekret – jego głos był niski i opanowany jak zawsze, jednak oczy zmrużyły się, nadając twarzy właściciela zmysłowy wygląd. – Jak to jest?

_Czyżby zwykła ciekawość? Niepojęte. Jak ktoś taki, jak on, może ot tak, po prostu istnieć?_  Zachowywał się jakby nie obchodziło go, że świat wokół niego wiruje. Był zupełnie niezwykły i cholernie zawiły. No, i kto by się spodziewał…

– Cały czas się boisz.

Zmarszczył brwi, bezrozumnie, i przekrzywił głowę, oczekując kontynuacji. Był tak niecierpliwy, że niemal widziałem jak go to zżera od środka. Westchnąłem, starając się ułożyć sobie wszystko w głowie.

– Ludzie tego nie akceptują, wyłączają cię ze społeczeństwa, nie dają zapomnieć, że jesteś inny. A ty z każdym dniem walczysz sam ze sobą, utwierdzając się tylko w przekonaniu, że nie jesteś nikim poza nieopanowaną bestią. Przed przemianą rwiesz sobie włosy z głowy na myśl, że jakaś niewinna istota może zostać twoją ofiarą. Aż wreszcie narasta w tobie złość. Czasem nawet niektórzy przekraczają cienką linię szaleństwa, przechodząc w stan zupełnego odrętwienia. Nic ich nie obchodzi do momentu, w którym zaczynają kierować się tylko gniewem. 

Uniosłem głowę i wpatrzyłem się gwiazdy za oknem. Błyskały do mnie, niby uśmiechnięte, ale właściwie czemu miałyby być uważane za szczęśliwe? Co noc to samo: widzą ludzi, którzy nie są wzorem do naśladowania. Tysiące istnień, które marnują się na co dzień. Czyż to nie smutne być gwiazdą?

– To zabrzmiało trochę jak hasło encyklopedyczne. –  Cichy chichot Syriusza przerwał nocną ciszę. Uniosłem brwi, spoglądając na niego.

– Co cię tak śmieszy?! Jestem zupełnie poważny! – Zacisnąłem wargi, mierząc go wzrokiem. Znów się zaśmiał. Irytujące stworzenie.

– Och, Remi, wybacz. Ale czemu ty zawsze jesteś taki poważny?

– Bo się denerwuję! Nie masz pojęcia, przez co przechodzę! Wszystko układało się tak dobrze do momentu, w którym poczułeś się w obowiązku biec za mną! Co chciałeś przez to osiągnąć?! Na co ty liczyłeś?! Że przyłapiesz mnie z kochankiem w środku Zakazanego Lasu?! Merlinie, jaki ty jesteś irytujący! – Zadrżałem ze złości, kręcąc głową.

Mina Blacka nie uległa zmianie, nadal wpatrywał się we mnie z tą samą czułością, jakby zaglądał w ślepia własnemu dziecku. Jego silne ramiona zacisnęły się na mojej talii, mimo sprzeciwów. Przyciągnął mnie do siebie niczym szmacianą lalkę i przytknął usta do mojego ucha. Zadrżałem lekko, starając się ignorować jego ciepły oddech, wywołujący gęsią skórkę.

– Masz rację, to wszystko przez zazdrość – szepnął, uśmiechnięty. 

Naburmuszyłem się jeszcze bardziej, przeklinając swoją durną oprawę wizualną. Dlaczego niby pozostaje mi tylko wzdychanie do Blacka, mimo że jest jedyną osobą na świecie, która działa na mnie tak intensywnie, jak płachta na byka? Nawet nie oczekiwałem wyjaśnień, bo moja duma z rozsądkiem gdzieś zwiały, tracąc już zupełnie cierpliwość. 

A ja sam mógłbym przecież dojść do kolejnych błędnych wniosków.

 

Po paru dniach mogliśmy wrócić do dormitorium. Przez zaledwie tydzień wszystkie zadrapania i złamania zniknęły bezpowrotnie. Nadszedł czas strojenia choinki i pakowania prezentów, a mnie ominęły wszystkie wypady do Hogsmeade. Nie miałem ani jednego prezentu i paliłem się ze wstydu. Już rankiem, dwudziestego czwartego grudnia, tuż po otwarciu oczu, miałem ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Zaraz po wyjściu z łazienki zaczęła się moja katorga.

– Remi, tu jesteś, mój ranny ptaszku! – William dopadł mnie w jednej chwili, tuląc do swojego torsu. Zaczerwieniłem się, przygnębiony, patrząc na misternie zapakowany prezent. – To dla ciebie, młody. – Potargał mnie pieszczotliwie i wręczył mi prezent. 

Przyjrzałem się paczce uważnie i zerknąłem na Willa, uśmiechając się lekko.

– Bardzo dziękuję. – Pociągnąłem za czerwoną wstążkę i delikatnie odgarnąłem papier. Zakrztusiłem się własną śliną, otwierając szeroko oczy. – T-to na pewno dla mnie?

Chłopak zaśmiał się wesoło.

– To tak na wszelki wypadek. Jakbyś nie mógł sobie z nim poradzić. – Zerknął na Syriusza, ciekawsko wyglądającego zza ramy łóżka. Szybko schowałem pudełko za siebie, cały czerwieniejąc. James dołączył do nas, śmiejąc się.

– No, to teraz ja! Masz, mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba. – Wyszczerzył się szeroko, wręczając mi spory pakunek. Uniosłem brwi, słysząc ciche pohukiwanie ze środka.

– James?

– Jest śliczna, uwierz! – Zaczął zacierać ręce.

Westchnąłem ciężko i rozwinąłem klatkę. Cud, że maluch nie udusił się w środku.

Sowa rzeczywiście była śliczna. Miała prążkowaną, biało-brązową pierś i długi ogon. Jej złote oczy błyskały w pokoju.

– Uważaj na nią. Przyjechała ze Skandynawii. To sowa jarzębata. Potrafi sama o siebie zadbać. – James wyszczerzył się, obejmując mnie ramieniem.

– Dziękuję. – Uniosłem brwi, zaskoczony. 

_Moja pierwsza sowa, na dodatek nie jakiś tam puszczyk, tylko drapieżnik Skandynawii. I jak ja mogę się na nich gniewać?_

 

Od Petera otrzymałem zapas słodyczy na co najmniej miesiąc. Nie ukrywałem, jak bardzo brakowało mi czekolady. Po pracowitym dniu, który urozmaicili mi chłopcy zagadkową lekcją tańca, byłem zupełnie wykończony. Wieczór planowałem spędzić w pokoju, pod pretekstem zbierania sił na kolejny dzień. Ułożyłem się pod pierzyną już w piżamie i chwyciłem podręcznik do obrony przed czarną magią. W końcu ominęło mnie trochę lekcji. Mimo to, coś nie dawało mi spokoju. To głupie, wiem, ale… nie mogłem nadziwić się, że nie dostałem nic od Syriusza. On sam nie wydawał się być tym zawstydzony. Jakby zupełnie zapomniał. Dał prezent zarówno Jamesowi, jak Williamowi i Peterowi. Nawet kilku chłopakom z pokoju obok i, co mnie zaskoczyło, Regulusowi.

Wymienili się paczkami, jak zwykle w porażającym spokoju i ciszy. Podziękowali sobie i obdarzyli się delikatnymi uśmiechami. Poza tym do Syriusza nie przyszło nic z domu. Dostał tylko jedną paczkę, z której strasznie się ucieszył. Śmiał się, czytając krótki liścik. Nie zamierzałem pytać go od kogo, ale ciekawość powoli brała we mnie górę.

Zerknąłem w stronę jego szafki i odsuniętej szuflady, z której wystawał pognieciony papier w renifery i choinki. _Jakby wiedział, że i tak trudno mi się powstrzymać._

Chłopcy siedzieli na Wielkiej Sali, więc miałem jeszcze co najmniej półtorej godziny, by wszystko dokładnie zbadać. I chyba ta świadomość dodała mi odwagi. Podszedłem do szafki i chwyciłem nieduże zawiniątko. Zerknąłem nerwowo w stronę drzwi i skuliłem się. Powoli wyciągnąłem pakunek i rozwinąłem go delikatnie. Uniosłem brwi, zaskoczony.

„Poradnik dla właściciela gryzonia”…  _Słucham? Nie przypominam sobie, żeby Syriusz hodował szczura, czy inną świnkę morską. O co chodzi?!_

Ale nim zdołałem odnaleźć tajemniczy liścik dołączony do prezentu, usłyszałem kroki na schodach. Szybko wsadziłem książkę do szafki i wskoczyłem do łóżka. Drzwi otworzyły się i do pokoju wkroczyli James z Williamem i Peterem. Odnaleźli mnie wzrokiem i uśmiechnęli się szeroko.

– O nie, tym razem nigdzie mnie nie wyciągniecie. Zostaję tutaj. – Uczepiłem się pościeli i zacisnąłem powieki.

– Myślisz, że uda ci się nas powstrzymać?

Nim się obejrzałem, William wepchnął mnie do ciemnego wora. Wrzasnąłem, gdy coś poruszyło się tuż przy mnie, a jeszcze głośniej, gdy ściągnęło ze mnie moją koszulę. Starałem się to coś odgonić, ale ono skutecznie mi umykało.

– Chłopaki! – pisnąłem, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje. 

Wyleciałem z worka, cały ściśnięty przez jakieś szmaty. Uniosłem brwi, trzymając w dłoniach rąbek długiej spódnicy. 

 

– To chyba jakiś żart!

Nie usłyszałem jednak nic prócz śmiechu chłopaków. Zagotowałem się ze złości, zrywając się na równe nogi.

– Co wy sobie wyobrażacie?!

– Och, nie denerwuj się tak, śliczna. – William objął mnie ramieniem i niemalże siłą zaprowadził do łazienki. Postawił mnie przed lustrem. – Co ty na to, jeśli nazwiemy cię Remmiorita? 

Zatrzepotał kilkukrotnie rzęsami, podczas gdy ja obserwowałem czerwoną, falbaniastą suknie i długie, blond loki dziewczyny z odbicia. Zburaczałem już zupełnie i miałem ochotę zabić tego, który to wymyślił. Jednak nie zdążyłem, bo wyraźnie ich plan nie przewidywał opóźnień.

– Chodź, kochanie. – Białowłosy złapał mój nadgarstek i zaczął ciągnąć mnie do wyjścia. Otworzyłem szeroko oczy.

– Nie, nie, nigdzie nie idę! – wrzasnąłem, zapierając się nogami.

– Daj spokój, wyglądasz uroczo! – James pchał mnie w stronę drzwi.

_Nie, co oni chcą zrobić?! Ja nie chcę! Proszę, niech oni mnie puszczą!_  

Gryzłem zawzięcie wargę, gdy niemalże nieśli mnie przez korytarz. Przerażony, zdałem sobie sprawę z faktu, że zmierzamy w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Pisnąłem i zacząłem się wyrywać, nie mogąc znieść takiego upokorzenia.

– Zwariowaliście?! Ja nie chcę!

– Tak, tak, mówiłeś to dwanaście kroków temu. – James przewrócił oczami i uśmiechnął się przeraźliwie.

Przełknąłem ślinę, cały drżąc. Coś odebrało mi głos, gdy stanęliśmy przed Wielką Salą. Moje serce biło w niezdrowym tempie, a krew zaczęła krążyć w moich żyłach trzy razy szybciej niż normalnie. Chwilę stali tak, chyba także wsłuchując się w mój puls.

– Uwierz mi, bardzo nam pomogłeś.

Nim się obejrzałem, zostałem wepchnięty do wnętrza Wielkiej Sali. Usłyszałem tylko trzask zamykających się za mną drzwi, który odbił się w mojej głowie po stokroć głośniej. Zasłoniłem usta dłońmi, czerwieniejąc w jednej chwili. Przenosiłem spanikowany wzrok z jednego stołu na kolejny i na kolejny. Wstrzymałem oddech, robiło mi się niedobrze. W sali też atmosfera zgęstniała. Wszyscy wpatrywali się we mnie, zbici z pantałyku. Nawet nauczyciele nie mieli pojęcia, co zrobić w tej sytuacji. 

I sam nie wiedziałem, czy to moja wyobraźnia, czy w sali naprawdę rozbrzmiała [muzyka](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNq5vC_EHAg).

Wszyscy drgnęli, gdy ktoś wstał, odsuwając ławę z piskiem. Zadrżałem na sam widok kroczącej ku mnie postaci. Gwałtownie odchyliłem się w tył, chcąc otworzyć drzwi, które z jakiegoś powodu postanowiły mi nie ustąpić. Czułem, jak z każdym jego krokiem serce bije coraz mocniej w mojej piersi. Był blisko i jeszcze bliżej, i jeszcze… 

Syriusz wyciągnął ku mnie dłoń. Zacisnąłem zęby, odwracając twarz. Duma, cholerna duma, kazała mi zachować zimną krew. Chwyciłem więc oferowaną mi rękę, a on powoli porwał mnie w wir tańca. Przycisnął dłoń do mojej talii i uniósł nasze splecione ręce. Tajemnicza lekcja tańca nagle przestała być już zagadką.

– Pasuje ci.

Uniosłem brwi, wpatrując się w niego.

– Co takiego? – syknąłem przez zęby.

– Sukienka. I te włosy… – Chłopak wtulił usta w moje loki. 

Coś stanęło mi w gardle, ale chwilę później wróciło na swoje miejsce. Odepchnąłem Blacka lekko i przytknąłem dłoń do jego. Zataczaliśmy małe kółka wokół siebie, jak skradające się zwierzęta. Może mój wzrok właśnie to sugerował, ale on nigdy nie był jak ja. Nigdy by na mnie tak nie spojrzał, teraz też jego oczy pełne były ciepła i radości.  _Zawsze mówię, o tym jak bardzo cię nie potrzebuję…_

–  _Zapomniałem, że mam mówić cicho, jak bardzo jesteś piękny dla mnie…_  – szepnąłem, przymykając oczy. Zatrzymałeś się, oddychając głęboko. Po chwili na twoich ustach zagościł uśmiech.

–  _Więc mnie nie zostawiaj._ – Syriusz szybkim ruchem rozłożył nad nami czarny parasol i przygarnął mnie do siebie.

Usłyszałem tylko pisk dziewcząt i przesuwanie ławek. Rozejrzałem się, ale zdążyłem zobaczyć tylko różową maź oblepiającą stoły i uczniów. Syriusz zaraz pociągnął mnie w stronę wyjścia. Wybiegł ze mną z sali, śmiejąc się.

Szybko pokonywał ciemne korytarze, ignorując wrzaski paniki, a ja chyba nie miałem odwagi zapytać, dokąd tym razem mnie prowadzi. Może dlatego, że miałem cichą nadzieję na prezent od niego?

Wybiegliśmy na błonia i przystanęliśmy na śniegu. Black złożył parasol, uprzednio otrzepując go w kisielu. Przyjrzał mi się i znowu widziałem ten błysk w jego oku.

– Mam coś dla ciebie, Remi. – Uśmiechnął się zachęcająco, wyraźnie podniecony. Skuliłem się lekko.

– Jeśli to twój pomysł…

– Ciii, ciii! Poczekaj chwilę z tą kwaśną miną! – Uniósł ręce w pojednawczym geście. Westchnąłem ciężko, by się uspokoić.

Syriusz odrzucił parasol na bok i wyprostował się dumnie. Odskoczyłem w tył, gdy zaczął się kurczyć i garbić. Chwilę później wylądowałem w zaspie, a moim oczom ukazał się wielki, czarny pies z czerwoną kokardą przewiązaną na szyi. Ukryłem usta za dłonią.  _Co…? Nie… Czy to…?_  

Przełknąłem ślinę. 

Szczeniak podszedł do mnie ostrożnie i, nachylając łeb, przesunął językiem po moim policzku. Zadrżałem, odtrącając go.

– Black, przegiąłeś! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?!

Po chwili chłopak pochylał się już nade mną i przygarniał do siebie ramionami.

– Remi, uwierz, mam plan. Wszystko będzie w porządku.

– Ty kretynie! Po co ta głupia sztuczka?! To nielegalne!

– Będę się tobą opiekował. Jeśli nie jako człowiek, to jako zwierzę.

Głośno zaczerpnąłem powietrza, wpatrując się w niego zszokowany. Przycisnąłem dłoń do ust.

– Ty cholerny głupku… – głos mi się załamał. 

_Co on sobie wyobraża? Że może grać herosa? Wydaje mu się, że jest postacią z komiksu?_  

Najchętniej przemówiłbym mu do rozsądku, jednak chwilowo zabrakło mi słów. Czy matka nie nauczyła go, żeby trzymać się z dala od takich odludków, jak ja?! Na dodatek to człowiek, do którego nic nie dociera.

– Płaczesz?

– Zamknij się, Black, ty idioto…


	14. Woda głęboka pochłonęła Jana psa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział, w którym Remus poznaje bliżej innego członka rodu Blacków.  
> Po serii irytujących uwag i działań Syriusza, Remus nie wie już, czy pała do chłopaka sympatią, czy nienawiścią. W podjęciu decyzji stanowczo nie pomaga mu malinka, którą musi ukrywać przez cały dzień. Tylko jeden ze Ślizgonów zdaje się wiedzieć o wstydliwym sekrecie wilczka i okazuje się nie być kimś godnym zaufania.

– Ładnie ci w tej sukience.

Westchnąłem, znudzony swoją bezsilnością i jego niesmacznym poczuciem humoru. Głupi Black i jego głupie pomysły. Przecież nie potrzebowałem sukienki, żeby mu się podobać. Dobrze wiedziałem, że on po prostu uwielbia się nade mną znęcać.

– Przecież nawet gdy noszę spodnie, próbujesz się do nich dobrać.

Skrzywiłem się ostentacyjnie. Uniosłem zaraz jednak brwi wysoko, obserwując jego gorący rumieniec i zakłopotany wzrok. Niemal wybuchnąłem śmiechem, a raczej wybuchłbym na pewno, gdyby nie nagłe osłupienie. To takie zabawne, że on wstydził się tego, co robił. Tym bardziej, że nie wyglądał na takiego. Chyba nadszedł czas uświadomić sobie, że zawsze miał cięty język. Ale nic więcej.

Powoli na jego ustach wykwitł jasny uśmiech.

– Tak, ale to znacznie ułatwia sprawę. Jestem trochę onieśmielony twoją dziewczęcą urodą.

Przyciągnął mnie do siebie blisko i poruszył brwiami kilkukrotnie. Zaczerpnąłem gwałtownie powietrza, a śnieg pode mną zdawał się topnieć. Odsunąłem swoją twarz od jego, jednak zaraz przywarł do moich warg, palących się pod lawendowym dotykiem. Nie powstrzymałem go – chwilowo zabrakło mi sił. Zresztą, ja przecież tak mocno tego chciałem.

Jego dłonie sunęły po materiale sukni, zostawiając za sobą ognisty ślad, który dokuczał, kąsając mnie płomiennymi jęzorami. Starałem się złapać oddech, jednak płuca odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa, ciążąc nagle niczym kamienie. Policzki piekły dokuczliwie, a ich ciepło powoli spływało po szyi, doprowadzając do nieznośnej duchoty. A on całował mnie, wciąż niezaspokojony, łakomy na mój smak i zapach. Jego dłonie przesuwały się powoli po moim ciele, żeglowały po powierzchni mojej skóry.

Byłby cudownym kochankiem, ale starałem się o tym nie myśleć. Jego oczy zawsze błyskały dziko, jak żywe, błądząc po mojej twarzy. Zawsze spotykały się z moimi, pochłaniając je swoją czernią, mrożąc i rozpalając mnie jednocześnie. Usta poruszały się z niezwykłą precyzją. Ale prawdziwa nagroda czaiła się w środku…

Potrząsnąłem głową, z trudem wyślizgując się z jego szponów i swoich nieprzyzwoitych fantazji. Odsunął się lekko, a ja opadłem na śnieg, stygnąc, budzony przez nierealny jeszcze przed chwilą mróz. Taki pochylony nade mną, z ciemnymi włosami okalającymi jego policzki i zmysłowym uśmiechem koronującym jego anielską twarz, przypominał głównego męskiego bohatera w taniej brazylijskiej telenoweli. Był irytująco podniecający i czarujący – nawet wtedy, gdy starałem sam siebie przekonać, że tak nie jest. Ale ja po prostu nie mogłem uwierzyć w kogoś tak idealnego.

Na pewno nie dla mnie.

Spuściłem wzrok, zawstydzony, oblizując wargi wilgotne jeszcze od jego słodkiej śliny. Podniosłem się zaraz i otrzepałem suknię ze śniegu.

– Już późno… I zimno.

– Może i racja. – Uśmiechnął się zniewalająco i wyciągnął ze spodni paczkę papierosów. Skrzywiłem się z niesmakiem.

– To niezdrowe. Wylecisz ze szkoły.

– I dlatego jest niezdrowe czy dlatego, że tak bardzo będziesz za mną wtedy tęsknił?

Zapłonąłem w jednej chwili, zaciskając dłonie. Pewnie, że bym tęsknił, ale nawet ja nie powinienem o tym wiedzieć. Zacisnąłem wargi i odwróciłem się od niego.

– Możliwe, że nawet bym nie zauważył. Ale na pewno byłoby mi znacznie lepiej. Wreszcie mógłbym skupić się na czymś ważnym.

– Więc ktoś cię rozprasza? – Uniósł brew, zaciągając się dymem papierosowym. Drgnąłem lekko, czerwieniąc się po uszy. _Cholerny dupek. Muszę uważać na słowa, bo ten baran się rozhasa i już się go nie pozbędę._ Odwróciłem wzrok, starając się zachować resztki zimnej krwi.

– Owszem. Gdyby nie wasze wygłupy, mógłbym walczyć o własne oceny, a nie o dobre imię Gryffindoru. – Złapałem jeden z moich loków, mrużąc oczy lekceważąco. _Chce wojny? Dzisiaj się trochę pobijemy._

– Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś takim egoistą…

– A ja o twoim egoizmie wiem bardzo wiele. Dla ciebie nie ma nic innego poza zabawą. Twój świat kończy się na czubku twojego nosa. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek pomyślałeś, co myśli sobie inna osoba i czego chce, i… Na przykład ja, o!

Zapadła cisza. A ja nie wiedziałem, czy się cieszyć, czy uciekać. Ale ani drgnąłem. Nie odwróciłem się. Syriusz westchnął. Poczułem duszący zapach dymu, a silna, męska dłoń spoczęła na moim barku, przygarniając mnie do jej właściciela. Wstrzymałem oddech i przycisnąłem ramiona do boków. Niektórzy nazwaliby to pozycją „na martwego” i tu ich zaskoczę – na niego to czasem działało.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i puścił mi oczko.

– Może jestem w błędzie, ale czy to właśnie ja nie jestem tym, czego po cichu pragniesz, dziecinko?

Spaliłem się ze wstydu i skuliłem. Miałem wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchnę płaczem. _Cholerny Black. Chcę, żeby się odczepił. Niech idzie się paść. Wredny, mały…_

– Remi, Remi. Nie to, że boli, ale mógłbyś nie tłuc mnie tymi piąstkami? Coś sobie jeszcze zrobisz – śmiał się ze mnie i starał złapać moje dłonie, ale ja się nie dawałem. _Niech się udławi!_

Po minucie szarpaniny wsunął papierosa do ust, kipiąc z uciechy. Chwycił moje nadgarstki i okręcił mnie do siebie tyłem, tuląc swój tors do moich pleców. _Molestowanie, molestowanie i powinni go za to dawno zamknąć! Jeśli nie za to, to za bycie zbyt bezpośrednim!_

– Remi… Merlinie, ale ty pachniesz. – Przycisnął usta do moich włosów. Złapał moją dłoń i staliśmy tak przez chwilę, póki nie wsunął mi papierosa między palce.

– Nie jest czekoladowy ani w połowie tak słodki, jak ty, ale może ci się spodobać.

– Nie chcę, to śmierdzi – jęknąłem, próbując wyswobodzić się z jego uścisku. Przytrzymał mnie mocniej.

– Lepiej próbować wszystkiego na własnej skórze.

Mama by mnie za to nie pochwaliła, a Blacka wysłałaby na księżyc, co zresztą z pewnością by mu się przydało, ale… Jednak coś nagle kazało mi być niegrzecznym chłopcem i trochę się zaniepokoiłem. Jeszcze raz stanowczo odsunąłem od siebie dłoń, którą on z takim samym uporem przyciągnął z powrotem. Z rezygnacją wsunąłem papierosa do ust. Widziałem jak Black bacznie mi się przygląda, z coraz większą ekscytacją wymalowaną na twarzy.

Zmrużyłem oczy i zaciągnąłem się – tak szybko i krótko, jakby miało być mi to zapomniane. Dym rozpłynął się w moich ustach, jak czekoladka. Popłynął dalej, wijąc się niczym wąż w przełyku, i spadł w płuca jak ciężki głaz. Chwilowo zabrakło mi oddechu, a moje podrażnione gardło skurczyło się gwałtownie. Zaatakował mnie ostry kaszel, który wywołał łzy. Zaraz spłonąłem rumieńcem, starając się opanować. Ale Black był zachwycony. I nie wiedział czy się śmiać, czy mnie tulić jak uroczego kotka. _Grrr…_

– Mówiłem ci, że nie chcę! Jak ja cię nienawidzę! – Trzęsłem się ze złości, bezsilny. Odwróciłem twarz, starając się, by nie zauważył, jak bardzo podobny byłem w tamtej chwili do naburmuszonego dziecka. Ale i tak widział, że osiągnął swój cel, bo przecież kochał patrzeć na mnie w takim stanie. Za każdym razem tak bardzo się trudził, by wzdychać do mnie przez tę jedną, krótką chwilę. Skrzywiłem się na jego zachwyconą minę.

– Gardzę tobą.

– Gdyby nie to, nie kochałbyś mnie tak bardzo…

 

– Właściwie… co dostałeś od kuzynki? – Wytarłem włosy ręcznikiem, ściśnięty pod ciepłą pierzyną. Sięgnąłem po kubek czekolady, chcąc zamaskować chociaż częściowo swoje skrępowanie tak idiotycznym pytaniem. Do ostatniej chwili łudziłem się, że zdołam się mu oprzeć.

Za to Black uśmiechnął się ciepło i przyjrzał się mi uważnie. Zaraz sięgnął do szuflady i wyciągnął książkę o gryzoniach. Wpatrzyłem się w niego, szukając błysku kpiny w jego oczach. _Myśli, że może sobie tak ze mną igrać? No ciekawe, ciekawe… Co on kombinuje?! Jakiś nalot szczurów na Hogwart? A może w okładce nie ma książki, tylko jakieś sprośne obrazki? Nie, nie_ _…_

– Widzę, że prowadzisz jeden ze swoich dialogów wewnętrznych. Ułatwię ci sprawę: opowiadałem jej o tobie.

_O tak. To jedna z jego głupich gierek bez ładu i składu. Cholerny Black i jego cholerne pomysły. Stracę przez niego zdrowie, bo moja duma cierpi już prawdziwe katusze. Ale o co chodzi z tą głupią książką? Gryzonie? Ja na pewno gryzonia nie mam! Ba! Ja nawet ich nie lubię! Małe, włochate, piszczące_ _…_ _Wrrr! Chyba nie zamierza mnie nimi napastować?_

– Nie rozumiem… – mruknąłem z irytacją.

Black uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Przysiadł przy mnie i przysunął się tak blisko, jak najbardziej tego nie lubiłem. Uniósł dłoń i przejechał nią po moim policzku. Złapał mnie za ucho swoimi zimnymi palcami. Moje ciało zadrżało, a jego temperatura podniosła się do co najmniej czterdziestu stopni. Skuliłem się, błagając o jakiś boski ratunek, nim moje białka same się zetną. A jednak zostałem przeklęty i rzucony na pastwę tego diabelskiego pomiotu.

– Nie uważasz, że to trafne porównanie?

_Co, co?_

– Jakie niby porównanie? – warknąłem na niego, odpychając jego tors ze złością.

Irytowało mnie, że tak często się mną bawił. Był cholernie pewny siebie i swojej wyższości nade mną. A przecież jedyna przewaga, jaką dała mu natura, to wiek i silniej zbudowane ramiona. Ba! Emocjonalnie przewyższałem go o całe miliony lat świetlnych.

– Masz takie śliczne uszka, mięciutkie włoski, a ja mógłbym tulić cię bez końca. – Black zachichotał, rzucając się na mnie.

Jego ciało przycisnęło mnie do materaca tak, że przez chwilę nie mogłem złapać oddechu. W końcu zacząłem szarpać się z nim ze złości i zażenowania. Jego dłonie mocno przywarły do moich pleców, a nasze klatki piersiowe poruszały się wspólnie w śmiesznym tańcu. Odwróciłem twarz, by uniemożliwić mu molestowanie, które w pewnym sensie napełniało mnie satysfakcją. Bo jego usta były przyjemnością, na którą zwykle nie mogłem sobie pozwolić, mimo iż bardzo jej chciałem.

I on to świetnie rozumiał. Drażnił mnie, bym zapłonął swojego rodzaju żądzą, która czasem później nie dawała mi spać. Zadrżałem, gdy po raz pierwszy przyssał się do mojej szyi. Moje powieki zacisnęły się samoistnie, chcąc opanować ciśnienie w czszce. Jego dłoń powoli wsunęła się pod moją szeroką koszulę. Zaczęła kąsać brzuch, przesuwać się po bliznach i przyprawiać mnie o zawroty głowy.

Do twarzy dopłynęła mi cała krew, a ja musiałem gwałtownie zaczerpnąć powietrza. Złapałem jego policzki w dłonie. Nie puszczał jeszcze przez chwilę, a gdy się już odessał, spojrzał na mnie łobuzersko i oblizał wilgotne wargi.

 

Cholerny Black i jego cholerna malinka! Uch! Jak ja go nienawidzę… Tym bardziej, że w nocy nie mogłem zasnąć, wiedziony jakimś szczerym przekonaniem, że on tylko czeka aż zmrużę oko, by znowu na mnie napaść i robić naprawdę dziwne rzeczy. Skrzywiłem się ponownie, poprawiając szalik. Powróciłem do pisania testu. Historia magii nigdy nie sprawiała mi większego kłopotu. A jednak trudno było mi się skupić teraz, gdy Black siedział w ławce obok, huśtając się beztrosko na krześle.

Nie napisał ani słowa, chociaż wyglądał na zachwyconego. Myślami był gdzieś hen, hen daleko. Uśmiechał się lekko i co chwila przygryzał pióro, unosząc i opuszczając brwi na zmianę. Był irytujący z tą ignorancją wyrytą na facjacie. Tym bardziej, że co chwila zerkał też na mnie z błyskiem satysfakcji w oczach. Wtedy odwracałem twarz, wściekły na siebie. Ale mój wzrok i tak zaraz do niego wracał. Gdy opisywałem życie uczuciowe Viviany, serce dosłownie rozsadzało mi pierś. Tyle że nadal nie sądziłem, że była w tak fatalnej sytuacji jak ja. Zakochała się co prawda w księciu, który skazał ją na śmierć na stosie, ale nie byłem pewien, czy nie lepiej dla mnie byłoby, gdybym też skoczył w płomienie.

Oddałem arkusz i skuliłem się na swoim miejscu. Splotłem ramiona na piersi i wtuliłem usta w miękki materiał szalika. To było bez sensu. Ta cała maskarada i żałosne złości. Sam nie wiedziałem, czy pasuje mi takie wzdychanie do największego maczo w szkole. Przyjemniej byłoby mnie i jemu, gdyby znalazł sobie jakąś śliczną blondynkę. Tacy jak on lubią przecież niegrzeszące intelektem przedstawicielki płci pięknej. Na dodatek w takim związku nie byłoby nic ciekawego. Chyba że zależało mu głównie na rozgłosie, co byłoby ujmą i dla mnie, i dla jego dobrych manier. A przecież potrafił być czarującym dżentelmenem.

Czasem.

Zaraz po dzwonku opuściłem salę. Byłem zmęczony i rozbity psychicznie. Na dodatek chyba trochę głodny. Pognałem w stronę dormitorium, gdzie czekał na mnie wór słodyczy, który dostałem na święta od Petera. W roztargnieniu przeglądałem zawartość torby, w końcu odnajdując najsłodszą czekoladę z Miodowego Królestwa. Oderwałem kawałek opakowania i odgryzłem jedną z bajecznych kostek. Z rozkoszą delektowałem się słodyczą rozpływającą się na języku. Gdyby nie zielarstwo, zapewne dalej stałbym w bezruchu, ale w tych okolicznościach byłem zmuszony wracać na korytarz. Na piętrze było dość cicho, bo tu żadne lekcje się nie odbywały. Czym prędzej przemierzałem kręte korytarze, zajadając się czekoladą. Nawet myśli o Blacku nie były już tak uciążliwe. 

I jak zawsze, gdy przychodzi ten błogi spokój duszy, musiało zdarzyć się coś niepokojącego. Silna dłoń znowu mnie zatrzymała i od razu ją poznałem. Regulus. Stał zaraz za mną, wpatrując się we mnie niepokojąco. Przełknąłem z trudnością czekoladę i wytarłem usta rękawem.

Coś jednak w tym jego wzroku nagle złagodniało, jakby się zagubił w jakiejś myśli i bezbronny szukał we mnie odpowiedzi. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i pochyliłem lekko głowę – trochę z obawy, a trochę ze skrępowania.

– Tak?

Poruszył się powoli, unosząc dłoń i odgarniając nią włosy z czoła. Zdawał się nad czymś zastanawiać, ale po krótkim namyśle przerwał ciszę między nami.

– Wiesz, czasem się zastanawiam, jak to jest. I dochodzę do wniosku, że on musi wiedzieć coś więcej niż ja, skoro tak cię kocha.

Zaczerwieniłem się mocno – nie potrzebowałem lustra, by wiedzieć. To, że on z uporem wracał do tego tematu, było strasznie krępujące. Jakby nie chciał się pogodzić z myślą, że jego brat mógł zażyczyć sobie krótkiego romansu z chłopcem. Miłość? Nie, niech nie przesadza. My (chłopcy) nie zakochujemy się tak łatwo. Nie w tak nędznych istotkach: kłótliwych i złośliwych, a przy tym tak bezradnych i płaczliwych. Nie zakochujemy się w takich, jak ja. A może… To właśnie w takich jak ja…

Tata zawsze mi mówił, że kobieta potrzebuje opieki. Jest oddana i wierna mężowi. Mimo ciągłych awantur z powodu samotnych dni i wieczorów, przyjmuje nas później z otwartymi ramionami. Na zewnątrz pokazuje, że da sobie radę. Jest silna i niezależna do czasu, gdy się gdzieś nie potknie. Wtedy z płaczem przybiega i rzuca się nam w ramiona. Chłoniemy jej zapach – słodki i kojący. Z radością przyjmujemy rozkoszne ciepło jej ciała. Bo kobieta jest do kochania i sama dobrze o tym wie. A ja też bym chciał, żeby ktoś mnie tak kochał.

Zasłoniłem twarz dłonią, zażenowany. Spuściłem wzrok i oparłem się o kamienną ścianę. Nie chciałem być kobietą, cholera jasna! Co ten Black sobie znowu ubzdurał?! Nie będę jego nieletnią dzieweczką do tulenia i całowania. Byłem chłopcem i chłopcem pozostanę! To nienormalne, żeby mężczyzna był z mężczyzną. Nienormalne i chore, mimo przekonań starożytnych Greków i Rzymian. Czasy Wielkiego Imperium się skończyły, a świat wygląda całkowicie normalnie. Bez wydumanych par płci takiej samej.

– Chciałbym sprawdzić, jak to jest się całować.

Wzdrygnąłem się przez te słowa, tak zabawnie wypowiedziane, a jednak powodujące jakiś sprzeciw i strach. Pokręciłem głową, wyrażając swój bunt i zniesmaczenie. Ale młodszy Black wciąż mi się przyglądał, niezdecydowany. Nie zamierzałem robić za królika doświadczalnego. Na pewno nie, jeśli chodzi o takie sprawy! Nie udało mi się pozbyć Syriusza, a przed Regulusem mogę już tylko uciekać. Doprawdy, to chyba jakiś cholerny żart.

Ale mimo że wewnętrznie się wyrywałem, to patrząc w jego oczy, nie byłem w stanie się ruszyć. Miały kolor uśpionego oceanu. Groźnego i chłodnego, jak noc tuż przed sztormem. Morze jest sprytne. Chociaż wygląda, jakby zaraz miało cię pochłonąć, ty patrzysz dalej – przerażony i zahipnotyzowany. A woda uspokaja, koi twoje zmysły. Byś nawet nie zauważył, gdy wciągnie cię w swoje mroczne głębiny.

I dałem się pocałować…


	15. Znikandus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział, w którym Remus gubi coś bardzo dla niego ważnego.  
> Po spotkaniu z Regulusem, Remus ledwo trzyma się na nogach. Zupełnie blady z nerwów, wpada na pielęgniarkę, która uświadamia mu, że się przeziębił. W nocy Remusa odwiedza Syriusz, który, chcąc uzyskać rozgrzeszenie, przez przypadek dowiaduje się czegoś, czego nie powinien. Kolejna konfrontacja Remusa z Regulusem uzmysławia Syriuszowi, jak bardzo zdradzony został w rzeczywistości. Jego sprzeczka z bratem kończy się jednak gorzej niż tylko szlabanem.

Chwila nic. Zupełna pustka, tak jakby świat na chwilę nie istniał. I miałem wrażenie, że już po mnie. Że mnie ten ocean najzwyczajniej w świecie wciągnął. A później jego wargi, niczym fale, poruszyły się znowu i wyrzuciły mnie na brzeg. Dłonie przesunęły się po moich plecach powoli, by uwięzić mnie i unieść bez wysiłku.

Westchnięcie było lekkie i pełne spełnienia, jakby mówił: „Ach, więc to jest tak”. Jednak jego dłoń, nieposkromiona (może odłączona od ciała?), wsunęła się na moją szyję i przez chwilę myślałem, że się na niej zaciśnie, zamknie mnie w dusznym pocałunku. Ona jednak szła dalej, plącząc się we włosach i potykając o nie. Taki pocałunek sprawił, że zapomniałem oddychać.

Jego uśmiech był bystry, ale jednocześnie złośliwy, fałszywy. Właściwie dotarło do mnie, że coś z tego uśmiechu bracia mają wspólnego. I chyba to sprawiło, że zakręciło mi się w głowie. Zanim odzyskałem trzeźwość umysłu, zdjął mi szalik i zaczął podziwiać mnie jak jakieś dzieło sztuki.

Wiedziałem, na co patrzył i chciałem to zakryć, pchnięty przez wstyd, który nadchodził często, gdy Regulus był w pobliżu. On jednak złapał mój nadgarstek. Nie delikatnie ani trochę zmysłowo, do czego byłem przyzwyczajony. Krzyknął tym gestem: „bądź posłuszny!”, a ja miałem ochotę schować się gdzieś, jak przestraszony zwierzak podczas burzy.

Przyciągnął mnie do siebie zdecydowanie i pochylił nade mną, szczerząc złowieszczo kły.

 

Nie mogłem iść na lekcje. I tu nawet nie chodziło o to, że byłem okropnie spóźniony. Z jakiegoś powodu wierzyłem, że nogi odmówiłyby mi posłuszeństwa i potoczyłbym się ku ziemi. Już bez tego oddychałem z trudem przez zaciśnięty mocno na szyi szalik.

Nie wiedziałem, co ze sobą zrobić. Krążenie po korytarzach nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Na dodatek mógłbym spotkać gdzieś profesor McGonagall lub innego nauczyciela. Na samą myśl po moich plecach przeszedł dreszcz.

Wcisnąłem się w zimną ścianę, która częściowo mnie ocuciła. Gdzieś tam w moich przemyśleniach znajdowała się też mała wzmianka o Syriuszu. Spaliłbym się ze wstydu, gdyby się dowiedział o… O Merlinie! Potrząsnąłem głową, czując nagły przypływ paniki. Cholerni Blackowie. Czym sobie zasłużyłem na tak przerażająco dziewczęce komplikacje w moim życiu? _Najgorzej!_

– A co ty tutaj robisz?

Drgnąłem nagle, otwierając oczy, przerażony. Nawet nie modliłem się o krótką, bezbolesną egzekucję. Byłem przekonany, że czekają mnie miesiące obrzydliwych prac porządkowych. „Ucieczka z lekcji?” – nigdy nie chciałbym usłyszeć głosu mamy w tym kontekście. Jednak zanim zdążyłem ułożyć coś sensownego w głowie, przy okazji nie mdlejąc, pielęgniarka odezwała się znowu:

– Mój Boże, wyglądasz strasznie. Masz gorączkę? – Przyłożyła wysuszoną dłoń do mojego czoła.

Mogłem wyglądać blado, co nie byłoby ani trochę dla niej dziwne, gdyby wiedziała, przez co przechodzę. Mogłem mieć dreszcze i wahania temperatur od myślenia o tych bezsensownościach. Mogłem nawet pocić się jak szczur, kiedy myślałem co będzie, jeśli… Albo – gorzej – o tym, co już mi się przydarzyło.

Ale tym razem okazało się, że jestem najzwyczajniej w świecie chory.

 

Leżąc w łóżku, nie mogłem wciąż uwierzyć w ogrom mojego szczęścia. Mogłem zostać zawieszony, ukarany, wyrzucony…? Nie, nie, to już demonizowanie całej sprawy. Ale czułem się tak strasznie dobrze, że ignorowałem nawet ból głowy. Nieduże przeziębienie, może grypa. Zanim chłopcy się dowiedzieli, mogłem spokojnie przygotować się na ich atak… I skutecznie zakryć szyję. Byli trochę zmartwieni, jak zwykle, kiedy przydarzają mi się różne wypadki.

Jednak najbardziej odpowiadała mi reakcja Syriusza. Był tak zajęty zamartwianiem się o mnie, że cały ten wybryk Regulusa mógł jeszcze ujść mi na sucho. Wystarczyło grać ofiarę i zagrzebywać się pod kołdrę, kichać uroczo. Właściwie to leżenie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym było jakimś śmiesznym nonsensem i pani Collins powoli zaczynała to rozumieć. Powiedziała, że następnego dnia wracam na lekcje, a ja postanowiłem położyć uszy po sobie.

Wszystko diametralnie się zmieniło przez jeden bezsensowny wybryk Blacka.

Leżałem w łóżku, w połowie już znieczulony przez obezwładniający sen, kiedy coś się poruszyło. Drgnąłem niepewnie, podnosząc się na łokciach. W rogu sali odznaczała się czarna sylwetka. Zmarszczyłem brwi, nie wiedząc, co o tym myśleć. Chwilę trwało, nim Syriusz zdecydował się podejść do mojego łóżka pełen energii, spowodowanej zapewne jakimś nowym pomysłem. Był jak zwierzątko: mały ratlerek, który coś sobie ubzdurał i teraz biega wokół stołu.

Ja natomiast już wtedy miałem złe przeczucia i kuliłem się pod kołdrą, przerażony i zaciekawiony jednocześnie. Drgnąłem, gdy Syriusz napadł na mnie, wciskając się pod kołdrę. Wtulił twarz w moją koszulę i chwilę się nie ruszał, drażniąc mnie jakby świadomie swoim słodkim zapachem lawendy. A ja nie ośmieliłem się nawet drgnąć, modląc się, by nic nie dojrzał w świetle księżyca. I chyba na początku nie widział wiele, bo zdawał się być zamyślony i taki jakiś pełen dziecięcego oczekiwania.

– Ty mnie też kochasz, prawda? Nawet kiedy robię te wszystkie złe rzeczy, które tak ci czasem szkodzą.

W połowie mnie to zezłościło, a w połowie rozśmieszyło. Od jakiegoś czasu zdawałem sobie sprawę z faktu, że ma wyrzuty sumienia zawsze, gdy widzi, jak zbiera mi się na płacz, że jednak go to rusza. Ale właściwie to ja nie złościłem się na niego nawet w połowie tak, jak powinienem. Bo przecież gdybym był normalny, musiałbym go nienawidzić. Zamiast tego byłem zniewolony jak ptaszek w klatce, który śpiewa, ucieszony na widok kota. I to chyba było we mnie najśmieszniejsze.

Z drugiej jednak strony on nie miał wątpliwości, że z miejsca mu wybaczę. Że chce się mną rozgrzeszyć z tego całego samolubstwa i snobizmu. Wiedziałem to – trochę bolało i wszczynało bunt, chociaż wyglądał tak pięknie. I gdzieś tam we mnie budził się mały czart, który chichotał mi do ucha i kazał zaśmiać mu się w twarz. Uciszyłem go, jak mogłem najskuteczniej, ale nie dałem znowu zrobić z siebie ofiary.

– Jak jestem z tobą, nie wiem co myśleć. Wiem, że to się zaraz skończy i że później będziemy dla siebie wrogami. To przekleństwo kochanków: wiedzą o sobie zbyt wiele, więc nie mogą żyć osobno, ale znacznie ciężej przychodzi im bycie razem. _Amantes amentes_ – kochankowie to szaleńcy.

Przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że się zadławił, bo zbladł nagle i spojrzał na mnie przestraszony. Jednak zaraz spuścił smutne oczy i zaczął analizować moje słowa w tej błogiej ciszy, która była między nami zawsze najbezpieczniejsza. Zastanawiałem się nad tym, co myśli, i czy jest jakaś mała szansa, że się zmieni. Sam ten fakt zdawał mi się nieprawdopodobny i trochę śmieszny. Black… Gdyby siedział na początku w przedziale…

 

_Wszedłem do przedziału, a ich oczy zwróciły się w moją stronę. Zakręciło mi się w głowie, bo nie lubiłem być w centrum uwagi. A jednak chłopak o wyglądzie kupidynka wydawał się miły, jak i ten w okularach, w jaskrawym stroju, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. Inny – o białych włosach, jak śnieg w grudniu_ _–_ _wstał i zaprosił mnie gestem, bym usiadł. Zaparło mi dech w piersiach, ale_ _posłusznie_ _zająłem miejsce, spuszczając wzrok. I wtedy go zobaczyłem. Siedział i wpatrywał się w okno, zamyślony i odległy. I była taka chwila, kiedy spojrzał na mnie i zarumienił się, patrząc, jak na kogoś, kogo znał, a może kogoś, kto mu się podobał…?_

Och nie, to nie brzmiało zbyt prawdopodobnie i sam nie wiedziałem, czy chciałbym zmienić choćby moment z tego, co mi się przydarzyło w Hogwarcie. Zawsze na to narzekałem, ale… Lubiłem siebie takiego, jakim byłem dzięki wszystkiemu, co mnie spotkało. Nauczyłem się mówić „nie” i złościć na innych. Byłem jak normalny dzieciak. Tak, to w Hogwarcie zacząłem mieć wrażenie, że jestem zupełnie normalnym chłopakiem.

Zanim doczekałem się odpowiedzi Syriusza, on wpatrzył się we mnie zraniony, zły i tak strasznie zaskoczony, że wcześniej nie miałem świadomości, że ktoś mógłby tak wyglądać. Spostrzeżenie, na co tak właściwie się gapił, nie zajęło mi długo. Krew odpłynęła mi z twarzy i od razu zacząłem się zastanawiać, co powiem. Dłoń zaraz powędrowała do szyi, zakrywając ten namacalny dowód zbrodni wykonanej na moim ciele. Zbrodni przeciwko Syriuszowi, jak pewnie sobie tłumaczył.

Niewiele udało mi się wymyślić, nim wybuchnął, potrząsając mną i dopytując się o imię. Więc milczałem, wpatrując się w jego oczy i chcąc płakać nad jego głupotą. Właściwie to nienawidziłem, gdy pokazywał, jakim był dupkiem. Wolałem żyć w świecie fantazji, gdy zawsze był tak piękny, jak tamtego wieczoru przy fortepianie. Dla jego dumy zrezygnowałbym z własnej. Ale on był przecież tylko wyżej wspomnianym dupkiem.

Więc zaczęliśmy na siebie krzyczeć, płakać i wymachiwać rękami, posyłając groźby. Obaj później żałowaliśmy, ale też ubolewaliśmy nad jego głupotą. On – w ciemnej sypialni, na parapecie. Ja – w skrzydle szpitalnym, leżąc w poplamionej łzami pościeli.

 

Rano dotarłem na śniadanie trochę później niż zwykle. Może nie chciałem trafić na Syriusza, a może sam musiałem się nad tym wszystkim zastanowić. Jedno było pewne – i tak wszystko prędzej czy później wróci do normalnego stanu rzeczy. A to wcale nie będzie tak zbawienne, jak niektórym by się wydawało.

Jednak gdy dotarłem na Wielką Salę, spotkałem się z kolejną nowością, która wzbudziła mój niepokój. William siedział wyraźnie zeźlony przy stole razem z Jamesem i Peterem, jedzącymi wyjątkowo śniadanie w ciszy. Jednak to widok Syriusza oddalonego o kilkanaście miejsc tak  mnie zaniepokoił. Nie pogodziliśmy się oficjalnie, więc zająłem miejsce przy Williamie, nieprzekonany czy nagle nie wybuchnie. Chwilę milczałem, ale nie mogłem dłużej wytrzymać.

– Will? Coś nie tak między tobą a Syriuszem, prawda?

Przez chwilę nadal rozgrzebywał jedzenie widelcem, ale wkrótce westchnął i spojrzał na mnie, jakby ubolewając nad czymś wewnętrznie. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, jak to on zawsze umiał, nawet w najbardziej dramatycznej sytuacji, i otoczył mnie ramieniem, całując w czoło.

– Dobrze, że już ci lepiej, Remi. – Wsunął dłoń w moje włosy i coś w nim puściło, uspokajając go i kojąc. Znowu się uśmiechnął, teraz bardziej do siebie, i widać było te radosne iskierki w jego oczach.

– Byłeś bardzo niegrzeczny, Remi – zaśmiał się, zwracając uwagę Jamesa i Petera.

Drgnąłem, naburmuszając się, jak zwykle. Domyślałem się już sensu tych słów.

– Widzisz, kiedy zabawiałeś się z kimś w tajemnicy przed Syriuszem, nie myślałeś o tym… Ba! Nawet ja nie przypuszczałem, że zostanę pierwszym podejrzanym.

Uniosłem brwi, zupełnie rozbrojony, i przez chwilę zastanawiałem się czy to nie jakiś głupi żart. Ale nie, cholera! To tylko moje życie znowu przemienia się w jakąś cholerną komedię. Jak zwykle nie chciał tracić czasu na gadanie, bo po co? Lepiej oskarżyć wszystkich wokół i siedzieć dumnie, jak ta kwoka na grzędzie. Westchnąłem, opierając twarz na dłoni.

– I tak nie zgadniesz…

– Jest aż tak źle? – Uśmiechnął się rozbawiony, i rozczochrał mnie.

Uderzyłem lekko głową w stół i zamknąłem oczy, wiedząc, że zarówno Will, jak James i Pete oczekują natychmiastowej odpowiedzi. Skrzywiłem się lekko, nie chcąc słyszeć ich reakcji.

– Regulus.

Wybuchli śmiechem.

 

Po lekcjach od razu skierowałem się do biblioteki, by zdobyć materiały do eseju z zielarstwa. Przetrząsając półki w poszukiwaniu potrzebnych książek, myślałem o Williamie. Właściwie to skąd ten pomysł? Will… O, Merlinie, Will był świetny! Zabawny, taki miły, ciepły i troskliwy. Właściwie to był całkowitym przeciwieństwem Blacka. Taki serdeczny i zawsze uśmiechnięty. Mógłby być moim bratem. I obojętnie, jak było w rzeczywistości, zdaniem Syriusza zadurzył się we mnie. Ta myśl mnie trochę skołowała, jak zwykle jeśli chodzi o moje relacje chłopak-chłopak. Nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty zastanawiać się nad takimi rzeczami. 

I ktoś mi w tym pomógł. W pewnym sensie.

Regulus sięgnął po książkę z górnej półki i wręczył mi ją bez słowa, a jednak z miną, której nie mogłem dokładnie zdefiniować. Nie wzbudzała raczej mojego bezwzględnego zaufania. Zastanowił się, jak to on miał w zwyczaju, i sięgnął bez oporu do moich ust. Cofnąłem się, skrzywiony, wpatrując się w niego jak zranione zwierze.

– Jesteś wredny.

Zmarszczył brwi, po czym roześmiał się, odgarniając w roztargnieniu włosy ze swojej twarzy.

– Tak, ale nie bierz tego do siebie, malutki. – Złapał mój podbródek, zadowolony.

Zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, do jakiej władzy on jest przyzwyczajony i jakie wpływy musi mieć rodzina Blacków. Wcześniej te bajeczki o czystości krwi wydawały mi się śmieszne, może nawet dziecinne, więc jeszcze gorzej przyjąłem do wiadomości fakt, że Regulus pochodzi z _tej lepszej_ części społeczeństwa czarodziejów. I właśnie dlatego, niczym król, rządził wszystkimi i wszystkim. I wymagał posłuszeństwa.

Naprawdę nie chciałem tam być. Bałem się i czułem ten jego niemy rozkaz tak mocno, że niemal się popłakałem. Odtrąciłem jego dłoń, zachowując właściwie dość hardą minę. Moje serce biło jednak niemiłosiernie, a płytki oddech energicznie poruszał moją klatką piersiową. Nie czekając na jego choć najmniejszą reakcję, ruszyłem do wyjścia. Zamarłem jednak wkrótce, widząc Syriusza stojącego w przejściu. Był tak zaskoczony, że zdawał się być posągiem. Pięknym, wysokim, greckim posągiem.

Spuściłem szybko wzrok, czując, jak z paniki oczy zaczynają mi łzawić. Minąłem go bez słowa, obijając się o jego bok. Odetchnąłem głęboko lawendowym powietrzem. Zaczynałem czuć, że ono staje się moją pożywką i nie mógłbym z niej tak po prostu zrezygnować.

 

Na kolacji go nie zastałem i zacząłem się martwić, bo Regulus już dawno siedział przy stole, dziwnie uśmiechnięty. Minęło zaledwie kilka godzin, a po szkole już zaczęły krążyć plotki. Podobno rzucali zaklęcia na oślep, wywracając półki bez opamiętania. Pani Black wpadła do szkoły i sterroryzowała każdego, kto jej się nawinął. Czułem, jak to wszystko mnie przytłacza, sprawia, że w środku ogarnia mnie panika, i sam już nie wiedziałem, jak przed tym uciec. Z niecierpliwością czekałem na hasło do odejścia, ale profesor Dumbledore jeszcze nawet nie wszedł do sali. To była duża sprawa i niepewność mnie zabijała.

Widzę dyrektora. Wchodzi tylnymi drzwiami, zmartwiony, jakby przytłoczony wiekiem. Chwilę rozmawia z profesor McGonagall i, wstępując na mównicę, wznosi smutne, szare oczy.

– Zapraszam wszystkich do dormitoriów.

 

Wypadam na korytarz, przeciskając się przez tłum uczniów. Rozglądam się wokół, czy aby nie stoi na korytarzu, patrząc na mnie rozbawiony. Ile dałbym, żeby teraz zobaczyć ten wzrok. Oddychając głębiej, zacząłem wspinać się po schodach, ciągle niepewny i trochę zbity z tropu zachowaniem Regulusa. I tymi okropnymi plotkami…

Korytarz dłuży mi się niemiłosiernie. Postaci z obrazów przyglądają mi się z zaciekawieniem, wymieniając się szeptami. _O nim?_ Niemal wpadam na zbroję. Potrząsam głową, by pozbyć się tego roztrzepania. Otrząsnąć się z własnych żałosnych myśli.

Wchodzę do Pokoju Wspólnego. Ogień w kominku się pali. Jest ciepło i przytulnie. Jak zwykle. Tak, wszystko musi być w porządku. Jednak waham się chwilę przed schodami do sypialni. Powtarzam sobie w myślach, że jest dobrze, że jedynie dostanie karę, na jaką zresztą zasługuje…

Wspinam się po schodach. Powolutku, jak wtedy, kiedy wracam po pełni. Skradam się jak szczur, by nikt mnie nie przyłapał. Stoję przed drzwiami – skrzypią. W środku nie pali się światło. Zaciskam wargi. Nie, nie, to nic nie znaczy. Zaglądam do środka. Światło księżyca pada na jego łóżko. Opanowuje mnie błogi spokój. Jest mi dobrze w tym zamyśleniu.

I nagle dociera do mnie, że kufer zniknął. Że szafka obok łóżka jest pusta. Że na łóżku nie leżą jego brudne skarpetki ani skórzana kurtka.

Dociera do mnie, że wszystko nie wróci do normalnego stanu rzeczy…

…bo on zniknął.


End file.
